Through Those Steel Green Eyes
by chachingmel123
Summary: Due to extremely popular demand, this is a side along story to 'The Felix that changed Harry Potter', starting right after chapter 3, it details Harry life the moment he get's adopted to his defeat of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Through Those Steel Green Eyes.

Summary: Due to extremely popular demand, this is a side along story to 'The Felix that changed Harry Potter', starting right after chapter 3, it details Harry life the moment he get's adopted to his defeat of the Dark Lord.

I just couldn't ignore the 160 who favourited that story.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Xander Crow Felix, did not dare to act on his shear happiness as he left the Potter Manor, in his arms was a six year old Harry Potter, the true boy-who-lived, who was just as happy as he was to be taken away.

He made a mental note, to ask Harry what his favorite food was after the adoption had settled in, because he going to celebrate his good fortune, of course he wouldn't dare touch a bottle, that contained Alcohol.

He wasn't _that_ crazy.

But right now, he had more pressing issues, as soon as he deemed them far enough from Potter Manor, he pulled out his wand, little Harry shifted a bit uneasily seeing the wand, he know this man wouldn't hurt him.

Xander, than cast a strong glamour over Harry face, Harry face now looked younger and his striking green eyes were replaced with brown, his nose was more petite.

He no longer looked like a clone of Jamus Potter, which he was secretly thankful for.

He know it would be foolish to even come near Gringotts with a boy who could easily be mistaken as Jamus Potter, he could just picture the trouble it would cause him if he was foolish enough to try it.

Xander know that he had to be in and out of Gringotts, as quick as possible before somebody troublesome showed up, that could see through the glamour.

The adoption should get ride of any tracking charms on Harry since they would be tracking Harry Potter but they can't do their job, if Harry Potter no longer existed.

"Harry, I'm going to appritate." He said, and little Harry instantly paled, but wisely decided to hold onto his soon to be father for dear life, before feeling the familiar sensation of being shoved through a straw.

They appeared in a dark alleyway near Gringotts with a soft crack, luckily, there was nothing dangerous currently occupying it and Harry looked like he was going to be sick all over him but managed to swallow it down due to practice.

Xander, than pointed his wand at himself and spelled a full body glamour, so now he looked like a much older version of, face, only, glamoured Harry Potter.

Harry, seemed startled that Xander face changed, before his eyes and so did his skin color, it was odd seeing him go from black to white, but didn't say anything because they were stepped out of the alley way and blending into the crowd.

And all, that the surrounding Witches and Wizards saw was a father holding his toddler son, instead of black man holding the twin brother of the boy-who-lived.

Xander, was as smooth as possible in getting to Gringotts, blending perfectly into the crowd, making sure his magical signature wasn't higher than what was deemed normal.

He couldn't have walked through those double doors into Gringotts sooner, it almost made up for the stairs he had to climb and the nasty looks he got from the goblins guarding the entrance.

Several stern looking goblins turned his way obviously knowing they both had glamorous on, he approached one of the goblins and said. "I would like to see the Potter account manager"

"And on what grounds?" The goblin sneered, nobody requested the Potter manager unless it a was a member of the Potter family doing so.

"I have proof of disownment." Xander said, dropping his glamour showing his true self in all it's glory.

There was several sharp breathes from both human and goblin's alike seeing his true form, the goblin in front of them, looked like he had just lost hundreds of gallons due to a mistake he could have easily avoided.

"L-Lord Felix." The Goblin said, recognizing the Felix family ring instantly and showing him respect, several Wizard and Witches in the bank were looking shocked, but it wasn't clear if they were shocked at the Goblin change of tone or the fact that a black man who apparently was a wizard just strolled in here. "I'll bring him, right away, sir." before speeding off to get Ragnarok, the Potter account manager.

The goblin couldn't have come sooner once he heard that the current Lord Felix was here, Harry had seen this goblin many times before but it was Xander first time seeing the goblin for the first time and took note of the white hair and rimmed glasses.

"And what can I do for you, sir?" Ragnarok said with respect, shocking a lot of Witch and Wizards, not even the Potter had heard such a tone from the goblin!

And Xander said nothing, he let the stacks of paper do the talking for him and Ragnarok eyes grow round behind his glasses as he began reading what was put in front of him.

He pretty much got the jist of what he was looking at within a couple of sentences but that only made it more unbelievable.

These were disownment papers.

"As you can see. I have not only one signature but two. I also have in blood both Lord and Lady Potter signed agreement of the disownment of one, Harold James Potter" Xander said, those who heard him were looking on with wide eyes and even wider mouth. "And I'm sure there will be tests to confirm this is in fact real and I would be all too happy to give the memory to you, since I was there when they signed it. As of this moment, Harold James Potter is now officially not a Potter. I am now Harry's Magical guardian and soon to be father and I demand an adoption ritual to be done as quick as possible."

And if a goblin could have a heart attack, Ragnarok certainly looked like he was having one right now, as his eyes turned to the child in Lord Felix's arms, that he was now sure was Harold James Potter.

No, he meant, 'Harry' now.

"Of course, Lord Felix." Ragnarok said, waving his hand over the stack to find it was indeed the genuine thing. "I'll call upon a professional goblin immediately for it to be carried out, we'll talk about the price once it's done"

Of course they would.

The goblins would hunt him down if they thought he was going to run without paying, no matter how powerful he was.

"Please follow me, while I send somebody out to get a Goblin." Ragnarok said, and fast, they couldn't afford to make a potion from scratch and make a witch or wizard wait several weeks for it to be ready.

This was a very important wizard that just walk through the door's, who could command respect that not even the great Albus Dumbledore could.

And Xander followed the goblin while Harry heart was pumping, he was scared, scared that his soon to be adopted father would back out at the last minute and send him back to the Potters or worse.

An orphanage.

Xander sensing Harry distress hugged him tighter, as if reassuring him, he wouldn't run for the hills before the ritual even started.

They didn't take any mine cart like you would expect, instead, they merely walked to their destination, which was a dimly lighted room, with almost nothing in it, besides a table with potion ingredients.

It took twenty minutes for a better dressed Goblin to arrive, with a large vial and a very sharp looking dagger by than the Potter account manager was long gone.

Little Harry, cowed at the sight of the very pointy and dangerous looking object, he would have ran if not for Xander being there.

It was at this point that Xander released the glamour on Harry face and told him in a surprisingly soft tone. "Harry, it's okay, It will hurt a bit but I'll be there to make sure it would get better." well, he wasn't going to lie to the boy that it would feel like nothing, the boy was going to find out eventually so it would be nice to feel the pain without the faint sense that he was lied to.

Harry, panicked as he was placed on the floor, away from his soon to be father arms.

The goblin handed Xander the dagger with almost glee in his eyes and the vial right in front of him and with fierce conviction in those steel gray eyes of his, he used the danger to cut his wrist to draw out the blood.

As expected.

It hurt.

A lot.

But he didn't let out a cry in pain like a lesser man, he had to set an example for Harry and just appeared calm and collected as the blood dripped from his palms and into the vial that turned bloody red.

Harry trembled as he took the dagger and the vial was placed in front of him, he looked at the one person who had given him a birthday present and had taken him away from the Potter.

Xander wouldn't kill him.

He placed all his faith in the man and began to cut himself.

But nothing could have prepared him for the pain, once the dagger touched his skin, he was faintly aware of strong hands holding him as he drew blood that dripped into the vital.

"Well, done, Harry" Xander said, and Harry gave a week smile, he felt like passing out right there and then but the feeling of pride was even stronger since he didn't scream like his soon to be father.

The vial was now a golden colour.

The Goblin muttered something under his breath and the vital duplicated itself before floating to both of them.

"You have to drink this after swearing an oath" He instructed to them, before saying. "Xander Crow Felix do you, take the disowned Harold James Potter, as your son and next heir to the Ancient House of Felix?"

"I do" Xander said, and not for the first time, did he wonder why he felt like he was being married off.

"And do you, the disowned Harold James Potter, take Xander Crow Felix as your new father?" The goblin turned to the almost unconscious boy.

"Yes, a hundred times yes." Harry said, he managed to slurp out.

A gold thread suddenly appeared between them.

"Than you may now drink the vial and complete the ritual." the goblin said, and Xander drank the vial right away before helping Harry with his.

The thread between them vanished but was definitely not gone, Xander could feel it.

And Harry, finally collapsed in Xander arms, but with a smile on his face, knowing he didn't have to go back to the Potters, ever again, because he had a father who wanted him.

"Now... that would 50 gallons." The goblin said, not caring for the collapsed child.

"Send the bill to my bank manager in charge of my vault." Xander said, he was starting to feel funny, and the goblin didn't show it but Xander know he wasn't happy with the fact, that the Felix vaults weren't in Gringotts anymore.

Xander had moved them as soon as he was old enough to be the head of house, he didn't trust the goblins in Gringotts to take care of his money, like the foolish British pureblood.

It was amazing that everybody seemed to have forgotten that they had wars with this these creatures and had pretty much handed them the greatest power over them.

Their bank accounts.

And where there was money, there would certainly be some kind of corruption sooner or later, and Xander know he had to get out of here fast before either Albus or the Order got here, having heard about what he was planning to do and hoping to stop it, from a 'reliable' source.

Aka, a goblin who was bribed.

Xander, than apparated out of Gringotts with a soft crack, shocking the goblin, since the wards should have made it impossible for him to do so, and setting in motion, events that would lead to the capture of a man who would attempt to break into the bank in the future.

Xander, was gone before a flood of witches and wizards entered Gringotts intent on finding Harry.

"Point me to Harold James Potter." Albus said, hoping it wasn't too late, he had to say the lesser twins full name for it to work, he got out his wand as he said it, convinced that there was no force on earth that could stop the Elder wand from pointing him in the right direction.

He planned to get Harry back to the Potter's and interrogate the man who took him.

What he didn't expected was for the Elder wand to suddenly become hot, he dropped it due to the heat before it disappeared before his very eyes.

All the while Albus eyes widen in horror, realizing what was happening.

The order members looked at the disappearing wand, dumbly.

 _It can't be._ Albus thought.

But that was only thing that made sense.

And it filled him with dread.

 _A Felix was alive and had just called back the Elder wand._

And scene!

Next chapter, Harry wakes up in a very comfortable bed and notices the differences in his appearance and is pleased to note that no longer looks so much like his brother, and he's not the only sporting several noticeable changes. It's the beginning of a very different childhood for little Harry. Please review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: WOAH, the are so many people who are following this story, I guess a lot of people wanted more information on Harry childhood to his defeat of Voldemort, so I'm going to try extra hard on this story and try my best to make each chapter worthwhile.

Edit: 7/2/2017

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was not a very happy man.

Not one little bit.

He had been tipped off by one of his goblin informants, that Harry Potter, twin brother of the boy who lived and lesser twin in Albus mind, had arrived at Gringotts, and this time, not with his own family trailing behind him, but apparently occupied by some unknown dark skinned wizard, who claimed to the head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Felix.

The Ancient and Noble House of Felix...

That was a House, Albus hadn't heard in over twenty years, and if he was honest with himself, he hoped he would never hear for the rest of his life.

He remembered the day's when he was young, more ambitious and his beard had yet to turn white, he, like many other's thought that obtaining the title, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, would be the proudest moment of their lives.

It was a long and hard struggle but at last, he had achieved the height of power, and his word's now held more weight to them, than even the Minister of Magic, ever could.

He had become the most influential man in all of Wizarding Britain and he swam in his power.

It was by far his proudest moment of life and his greatest shame, he was all to eager to begin to shape the Wizarding World as he saw fit.

Too bad, his vision was ripped to shreds, within days.

His hell had began by receiving a letter, with a very official looking stamp on it and he was foolishness enough to open it and read it, his eyes had widened several notches, when he discovered what being Chief Warlock really was.

Without him knowing it, he had agreed to become an underling for a family that truly had all the power.

The family that pulled all the strings from the shadows.

The House of Felix.

Thinking back now, if he had known, just what he was signing, when he happily accepted the position, he would have never taken the job, the power he thought he held, had turned out to be nothing more than an illusion, something to draw people in and like a snake, the House of Felix struck, before he could realised, what he was seeing, was not all gold.

What followed, were several decades of being ordered around and feeling chained to his job.

Albus, didn't like being ordered around, he didn't like the fact that by oath, he was required to report back after every meeting on the laws that were proposed.

Those who held seats in the Wizengamot were under the illusion that they actually had the power, to pass those laws, but only he know that they were nothing more than children who didn't know their parents weren't really giving them a chance to make their own decisions.

And he couldn't say a thing.

The house of Felix had fought him tooth and nail, whenever he tried to impose the great vision he had for the future, those damn eyes seemed to see through all of his manipulations and half truths, and the fact that they were natural's at protecting their minds, made controlling them, that much more impossible.

They were a threat and they had to go.

It was all too easy to gather people, with the false promise of the Felix fortune, of course, they would never see even one speck of that gold, but they didn't know that.

All he had to do, was give them the address and altered their memory so they couldn't reveal that he was the puppet master pulling the strings, he himself, had been through the main Felix manor, enough times to temper with the wards.

But even that, was only temporary, never in all his years had he seen such wards erected around a home, the Felix wards were like a monster, just waiting to pounce and he had managed to put that monster to sleep.

Sooner or later they would wake up and when they do, anybody who wasn't invited would make it 20 meters towards the house before perishing in creatively gruesome ways.

A smile dawned on his lips, when he thought about the morning when he heard the news that the Ancient House of Felix was now very much dead in morning newspaper, the Daily Prophet, he had rejoiced and celebrated in a tub of Lemon Sherbets while playing the sorrowful grandfather to the outside world.

All seemed right with the world and now his power wasn't just an illusion.

 **But he had missed one.**

It was like, he had been slapped across the face with something cold and slimy, when his wand suddenly disappeared into thin air, knowing that the wand was never truly his, despite winning it in battle, he could feel it's rejection every time he touched it.

Albus, know that he would never be able to draw out the wands full potential, since it didn't sing for him, only a true Felix could do so, and that was another thing he envied that house for, they had such a connection with Magic that he did not.

Not wanting to believe that a member of _that_ House was still alive, he did the only thing he know, that would confirm it or not, he had asked to see the Felix account manager, if the house was indeed dead than he would be told, the account was frozen and the wills had yet to be read.

He had tried numerous times to get into that vault to no success so he should know.

Only to be shocked, to find out that, everything, that belonged to the House of Felix had been moved years ago, he know that could only happen if a person proven by blood, that they were indeed a Felix, had moved it all, and much to his horror, the wards around Felix manor were now roaring with life and fiercer than ever, determined to never fall asleep again.

As for getting to the Manor, it had been decades, since he last stepped foot in that manor, so he was now regretting not writing down it's location, if he had known something like this would happen, he would have wrote it down years ago so he could rushed over there and get the man to hand over Harry Potter.

This confirmed to him, that he hadn't managed to kill all of them like he thought and apparently, the one remaining survivor had taken an interest in young Harry Potter.

Albus, didn't see why a Felix, would take an interest in Harry Potter, he would think the man would immediately go for the Boy-Who-Lived, Jamus Potter, after all, he was the one who defeated Voldemort when he, himself could not, plus it would present him with the opportunity to get close to the man and keep him from finding out just how much power he truly had over him since the Oath was still in effect.

This new development was even more troubling than finding out Harry Potter had been disowned as a Potter, Albus didn't really care about that twin, he needed to be seen as the mentor to the Boy-Who-Lived and he was afraid that Harry was getting jealous of Jamus fame, he was on the road to becoming dark.

So why did a Felix pick Harry Potter over his twin brother and would this come back to bite him in the ass, if he left them alone?

If there was one thing Albus was certain off, a Felix never did anything without a reason.

He just needed to figure out what that reason was.

Ch 2: The beginning of a very happy childhood for little Harry

Harry body, know, something was wrong.

The bed he was in, was way too comfortable to be his own, the clothes he wore were clearly brand new, he could spell their freshness on him, he hadn't woken up to the sound of his twin brother on his broom whizzing past the window yelling or the sound of the door being closed to signal the rest of the family were going out to lavish his twin brother, or go hang out with their friends.

It was so different than what he was used to that little Harry was almost afraid to open his eyes, but he somehow found the courage to do so and what a room he found himself looking at.

It was at least twice as big as his own bedroom, he himself was apparently in a massive racing car bed, the walls were painted a calming blue colour and there was a large desk in the corner, a massive wardrobe next to it, but what Harry really noticed the most, was the even larger pile of carefully wrapped presidents right in front of him, it was so big that Harry was sure Jamus had never received so many presidents in his life.

The room was definitely meant for a boy.

He instantly wondered where he was, most of yesterday was still a blur to him.

Just than, a soft pop was heard, almost startling him and he turned to see the source of the noise was in fact a House Elf, it's face was almost in a permanent sulk and unlike the House Elves at Potter Manor, this one held itself with pride that Harry hadn't seen in any House Elf he had met so far.

"I see little master, Harry, is finally awake." The House elf said, startling him. "Should Drabble, prepare a warm bath for Little master? The Master has been busy all day, getting things for the little master, since, your now Drabble little master. I've always hoped the Master would have a little one for Drabble to take care off but even though you weren't born in a way that Drabble hoped, Drabble is still happy."

Yep, Harry thought, this House Elf was definitely weird.

And why was he calling him 'little master?' When the house elf was clearly not one of the Potter elf's?

And that's when it all came back to him.

Xander, had taken him away and adopted him as his son.

That man had wanted him and had gone through with what he promised.

Little Harry, had realised with happiness, that he was now Xander little boy and no longer a Potter. That running through his veins was Xander blood and once that struck home, that happiness was overcome with fear.

What time was it?

His former parents didn't like it when he slept in, and he didn't want to make his new daddy mad because he didn't wake up on time, he was a good little boy.

"The Master, told Drabble that the little master should sleep as much as he wants since he's very tired, when he wakes up, I should alert him." Drabble said, making Harry eyes grow round.

Xander, he meant, his 'daddy', allowed him to stay in bed as much he liked?

Harry was speechless, but he had no idea that the surprises will keep on coming, today.

"And now your awake, Drabble will get a warm bath prepared." Drabble said, and Harry found himself being prompted out of bed by the House Elf before the Elf went to where he assumed the bathroom was.

Yep, this House Elf was definitely a weird one.

Harry was still in shock that he was allowed to sleep, that he didn't move, within minutes his bath was ready and he followed the House elf to the bathroom, where a freshly prepared bubble bath with a moving rubber ducky and several toy boats were releasing rainbow coloured bubbles into the air which smelled like strawberry's.

Harry was understandable amazed by the bath prepared for him, he had expected this kind of bath to be for his brother, not for him.

The House elf was more than happy to help Harry with clothes, which made him notice that he was wearing PJ's that had a racing car moving from one end to another, Harry would have stood and stared if not for the impatient house elf.

With haste, he gave his clothes to the Elf who seemed all too willing to leave him alone, Harry took a reluctant dip into the soap filled water, worried that somebody would burst through the door and start shouting at him because the bath wasn't truly for him like he thought.

But nobody came.

Nobody disturbed him and for once in his life Harry had a fun bath time, he could have stayed in the bathtub forever if not for the fact that his skin would become 'wrinkly', just one foot out of the battue was enough to alert somebody to the fact that he was finish.

Immediately, he found himself being rounded on by a women who dried him and wrapped him delicately in the fuzziest bath towel he had ever been in, Harry felt like curling up and taking another nap because of how warm he felt.

It was just so warm...

That's when he saw his reflection, for the first time after the adoption.

Harry, almost didn't recognise himself, he still looked like Harry, but his eyes were almost steel like and his face, kind of reminded him of a certain man.

Was this really him?

He felt no great loss that his eyes were no longer a vibrant green like his own mother, if he had to pick between having Xander eyes and Lily's, than there would no contest.

Xander was truly his daddy now and he was happy, he just know his new daddy would treat him better than the Potters.

Harry, suddenly felt the strong urge to run and find the man and give him a great big hug as a thank you but instead his stomach let out a large growl and his face flushed in embracement, he had yet to eat.

The women, who was dressing him and making sure his teeth were brushed and cleaned, just smiled at him and said. "You must be hungry, you did sleep all morning and yesterday was apparently a very big day for you" and since she squib, she was a lot more informed than some servants of the House.

 _It's afternoon!?_ Harry realised in shock, he couldn't waste anymore time, if he didn't hurry Xander wouldn't want him anymore.

"Little master?" She said, why did he suddenly look so panicky? Did something happen?

"Lady, where is daddy?" Harry said, it felt good to call Xander 'daddy', he was afraid that if he didn't show up soon, his new daddy wouldn't like him and think he was lazy and send him away.

"The Master is in the main dinning roo-" She began and Harry was off like a rocket, he was only dressed in a silky bathrobe, luckily he had underwear on, and yes, it did feel like heaven was dancing on his skin the more he took a step, but he had more pressing issues.

Harry, had explored the Felix manor enough times to get a good layout of it, he just needed to use his brain to match the corridor to his memory, which he found was surprisingly clear from what it was a couple of days ago, it was extremely easy for him to find the way to the main dinning room.

He was taken back, by the people and house elves he walked passed, bowing to him in respect, he had never been bowed to like that before, perhaps if it was Jamus, than he would understand but it never happened to him, because he was just Harry, the unimportant twin.

They couldn't have mistaken him for Jamus because he now looked vastly different from his twin brother, nor were any of them stopping and staring, asking him about how it felt to live in the same house as the Wizarding World Savior, and if Jamus was kind enough to teach him magic.

So Harry was very put off by their behavior, he came to some large double doors that opened automatically for him, the house seemed to have accepted that he was more than a guest, inside was the man he was dreading to see and wanting to see the most.

Xander was sitting on one of the many chairs in the room, some fruit juice in front of him and what looked like richly filled rice, with vegetables and meat on a plate in front of him, the man was currently occupied with a magazine, unknown to him, he was browsing through the boys section.

Feeling eyes on him, Xander looked up and turned to see Harry.

Harry couldn't help but notice that the man's hair didn't look as neat as it did before, he seemed to have inherited a splash of the infamous Potter Hair from the blood adoption, luckily not enough to make his hair completely uncontrollable but he was defiantly going to be spending extra time in front of mirror for the rest of his life.

Harry also noticed, that Xander eyes shape changed to resemble his own.

"Well, good afternoon, Harry" Xander said, not looking mad at all and looking glad to see him. "Did you sleep well? You look a lot like me-" and before he could finish that sentence, Xander felt the weight of a little boy crash into him, he almost toppled over in surprise.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Harry kept on repeating over and over again, he couldn't thank him enough. "Thank you for giving me a present when nobody else did, thank you for saving me, thank you for adopting me"

And Xander eyes softened, and said.

"No problem, anybody would have done the same thing"

"but you were the one, who saved me and I love you for that." Harry said, looking up at him.

Xander patted his head awkwardly, not used to being looked at so adoringly, before he heard a loud grumbling sound startling him, he wondered where it came from and followed the sound.

Harry flushed when Xander's eyes landed on him, he still hadn't eaten anything.

Seeing Harry face, it wasn't heard to piece it all together and Xander broke into a smile and said. "Why don't we continue this after you've full?"

And Harry couldn't have agreed more.

And scene!

Wow, such a long chapter! Next chapter, Harry continues to be shocked by how different it is living in the Felix Manor than the Potter's own. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It seems with each new update, the people following this grows...I am stupidly happy right now :)

I do not own Harry Potter.

Edit: 10/02/2017: I finally have time to check this chapter.

Enjoy!

Xander, much to Harry shock, lifted him up gently and placed him on the seat next to him and told him. "Now Harry, since you've skipped breakfast, you going to have to have eat lunch. There's a reason why, cereal, is only eaten in the mornings, I don't want you to have an upset stomach later. So feel free to eat anything you want in front of you."

And like a unspoken signal, servants carrying silver trays walked into the room and placed them in front of Harry, three in total and the cleanest plate Harry had ever seen was placed right in front of him, alongside it, were several different sized forks, knifes and spoons that harry didn't why they were all different sizes.

While this was happening, each dish was being revealed to him.

A beautifully cooked jacket potato lay to his left, softly melted cheese dripping from it's insides and a dash of spice to fishes it off, the Jacket Potato was making itself comfortable alongside some salad dressing..

After that, the plate that was revealed next, turned out to be a plate of freshly baked chocolate chipped cookies so fresh that you could still see the steam rise from.

After that plate, was plate filled with beautifully dressed salad, lettuce and boiled eggs that had been finely chopped sat on top of each other, but the true master piece were king prawns place delicately on top, they had been fried to perfection with rich and exotic spices from all around the world.

A glass was placed in front of him and water was poured.

"Feel free to pick any one of these or a little bit of everything. Oh and Harry, feel free to tell me if you taste anything good in particular." Xander said, seeing the little boy's stunned expression. "After all, you need to grow up, big and strong, right?"

Harry continued to stare at the food.

Was he dreaming?

Chapter 3: Little Harry and the indoor zoo

It had taken him quiet a while to convince Harry that the food in front of him was indeed for him and not for somebody else, that he could truly taste it without somebody slapping his hand away, but Xander was patient with him, he had buckets of patients, he would get Harry out of his shell eventually.

He theorized that years of being ignored or being beaten, had made Harry a very quiet boy, always looking for approval if he wanted to even let out a breath.

Something that should not be happening, you would think growing up in the Potters house hold, would make him another mini James Potter with so many bad influences around him but it was the exact opposite.

He waited for the boy to finish his food, Harry had pretty much grabbed any fork, knife and spoon on the table and dug in.

Xander know that he would have to teach him the difference between each fork, knife and spoon one day, but right now, he would amuse himself with how Harry kept on giving him looks, every time he took a bite out of something.

The food, neither of them touched would be given to the House elves, like every food that was left untouched in this house. The difference between the Felix house elves and the Potter House elves besides how they held themselves, were only noticeable when you put them side by side to each other. The Felix house elf had a lot more healthier complex compared to the Potters house elves, as the result of their better diet.

And once Harry, finished and his plate and everything else had been taken away. Xander, know this was a good time to lay down some rules since Harry was now full and not starving.

"Now, Harry" He said, softly. "It's time for me to lay down the rules of the House"

At least that seemed familiar to the boy because he suddenly looked more confident.

"Number one" He said, "Do not lie to me, if something happens I want you to tell me the truth."

And Harry nodded, wondering if he would be punished if he told a lie.

"Number two" He said, "If your hurt or in pain, come to me or if I'm not around, go to one of the servants and they will take you to the private nursing office in the manor"

Showing that the house of Felix where quiet rich, the Potter manor did not have a nursing office, if they did, god only knows how many times it would be visited, the poor nurse would be working over time. The mere invention of flying brooms, were an accident just waiting to happen.

Harry nodded his head.

"Number three, I expect you to do all your work first, before you play, I'm going to be hiring private tutors, soon" He said, both muggle and magical, magical because of obvious reason's but growing up with a Muggle teacher ensured that when Harry makes contact with the Muggle world, he doesn't stare at everything not powered by magic like an idiot, like most people in the magical world.

The ignorance of most Purebloods astounded him, they still thought Muggles couldn't touch them, when all it took was a good bullet to the head before a spell was even on their lips.

Harry nodded again, he never had a tutor's before, he, like his brother Jamus, were just waiting for their Hogwarts letter, to really start learning, and everything else they learned was through observation and correction from those around them.

He had no idea, that, if, his new daddy had his way, he would never step foot onto Hogwarts soil for the rest of his life, to Xander, Hogwarts was the biggest joke in the world.

Each subject taught there, could not be taken seriously and the one's that could, always had the biggest problems in them and the phrase 'Safest Place in Britain' was the biggest lie he had ever heard.

Hogwarts was only good for killing you and turning you into an idiot that lacked common sense, teaching kids that just waving you wand around and everything would be just fine, instead of giving them the cold hard reality about the outside world and how Muggleborns should have stayed in the Muggle world because the likely hood of them being anybody important and living passed their twenty's, was the same chance of Voldemort being truly, just a misunderstood man who just needed a hug.

"And the fourth and final rule" He said, drawing the boy attention before saying to him softly and touching his hair. "Be a child, Harry. Have fun, childhood will be over before you know it and you'll be an adult. Isn't it best to make some memorable memory's that you can look back on in adulthood?" And to Harry shock, he pick him up and placed him on his laps, something he had seen only the Potters do to Jamus.

His body relaxed instantly when he felt the heat coming from his back.

It was so warm...

Now, he understood, why Jamus liked sitting on his former mothers laps so much, even though the boy tried to hide it, it was for the heat and comfort that came with it.

"Your not too big for me to pick you, so let's add this moment as your first precious memory." He said, while Harry flushed, he wanted to get off but his body just wouldn't move and strong arms pulled him closer and he didn't protest.

And thus Harry first precious memory with his new father was born, he would remember this day for years to come.

It was nice, the warm heat that engulfed him and when Harry looked like he was going to doze off again, Xander began to move and took Harry off his lap and said. "Don't sleep yet, the day is still young." Plus he really didn't have work to do today, so he had an idea and said. "Follow me"

Harry followed his daddy out of the room and into a wing he hadn't full explored yet, he got the feeling Xander was in 'fun' mode, right now.

Thankfully it was never something like the Marauders, no adult deserved to have that much energy and Harry didn't think his little heart could take being in the middle of all the crazy, Jamus could but defiantly not him.

They came to a white door and when he walked through it, Harry breath was taken away by the sight of a room that had been magically expended, to resemble that of a jungle.

He stared blankly at the cutest small monkey, he had ever seen, appear right in front of him, the only small monkey he had ever seen, looking at him curiously before hopping from branch to branch only to land on Xander shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to meet Pan, she's a Snow Monkey. I got her some years back in Japan." He said, of course he had the proper papers and there was always somebody looking after her, the monkey leapt off his shoulder, only to latch onto Harry who looked frightened before she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the forehead which caused him to giggle. "And she's very affectionate" adding the part, a little too late.

But the monkey didn't leave Harry, instead it went around his neck, parted his hair and went in search for any bugs that may have landed in it.

"it looks like she's taken a liking to you" He said, shooting the monkey a look of betrayal, the monkey responded with sticking her tongue out, making Harry giggle before he asked. "Would you like to see the other animals? Don't worry, their all friendly, their used to people." A total of twenty people were employed to take care of just one room, making sure the animals were cleaned up, well kept and groomed, and also to sooth Harry's worries, he took the boy by the hand, to reassure Harry that he was here before going deeper into the forest.

They than saw ducky's in an artificially made pond, one man was feeding them with bag of oats, the oats that fell into the pond were attacked viciously.

Xander, could tell that Harry wanted to feed the ducks but was too shy or scared to ask.

He approached the man and tapped his shoulder, the man spun around and looked shocked to see him, he almost tripped himself in bowing.

"M-Master Felix, what brings you here?" The guy stuttered, Harry gave the man a weird look, the man was acting like a shop owner who just saw Jamus Potter walk through the front door of his shop.

"Just sightseeing" Xander said, used to it. "I assume, the animals are taken care before their release back into the wild?" Of course some of the animals just refuse to leave, like the monkey that was currently on top of Harry head.

And who could blame them, it was better living here, than out in the wild, where they could get slaughtered at any time, it was the survival of the fitness in the jungle, everybody know that.

"Y-Yes, sir, with the utmost car.e" The man stuttered.

"Good" Xander said, "You wouldn't mind..." Pointing at the man's hand that held the bag, naturally the man eye sight followed it.

The man said nothing and gave him the bag of oats and took a step back to watch.

"Harry" He said, drawing the boys attention and asking. 'Would you like to fed the ducks?" The boy seemed shocked and was about to say no, when in reality he did, when he remembered one of his daddy rules.

Do not lie to him.

"Can I?" It was almost too quiet for anybody to hear, but Xander clearly heard it and smiled and said. "Let's fed the ducks together" sprinkling some in Harry hand and some in his own before placing the bag down.

He sat on the artificial grass and Harry sat next him.

He throw the first oats and they both watched amazed as the ducks rushed to them as if it was last meal of their lives.

"Now, you" he said, and Harry shyly throw some and got the same result, drawing a smile on his face and the onlooker, seeing his eyes light up with childish delight, it only got brighter when one of the small ducks came to Harry and started eating the oats out of his hand, careful not to nip any skin, it was used to be fed this way.

Harry giggled, since it tickled.

It didn't take long for the bag of oats to finish and Harry sadly, said, goodbye to ducks and they want to see the Dolphins, Harry smile grew bigger when one of them brushed harmless against his finger.

"Daddy, it touched me" Harry said, and Xander was thankful that he had enough control over his emotion to not show the pure shock of having Harry call him that and so soon, he thought he would need several weeks at most to get comfortable with him to call him that.

"Would you like to feed them?" He said, getting a bucket full of fish and Harry nodding excitedly, finally feeling like a child at a zoo.

He showed Harry what to do and Harry eyes, lit up in awe as the dolphin jumped out of the water, showing a jiggered scar on it underbelly, and took the fish from his hands, than did a back flip in thanks, getting an even bigger smile from Harry, sure that his brother had never been to a place like this.

He said goodbye to the dolphins and they went to see the Meerkats, who scattered like cockroaches when Pan landed in their habitat and out of curiosity.

After that, they visited several other animals, each of them, had unique treats that brought a smile to Harry's face, but it was getting late now and his six year body was beginning to tire, despite him insisting that he wanted to see more animals.

It was even harder for Xander to separate Pan from Harry face when they were leaving, he pretty much told Harry to run as soon as he created a chance, they both ran the moment the monkey was far away enough and closed the door before the monkey could reach Harry once more.

He had to sigh in relief.

This was why, he didn't like going in that room that much.

He immediately went to smell himself and draw back instantly, he smelt terrible, and he was willing to bet Harry did too.

He took Harry to his room, and the boy's tired eyes pretty much came alive when he realized that this was the first time he saw his room and drank it all in, it wasn't too grand and it was fairly plain by Harry standards but Harry couldn't help but notice the amount of books stacked on shelves all around the room, he had never seen a room with so many books that wasn't the Potter's family library.

Aside from that, there was barely any other books in the Potters manor.

He could just feel the culture rolling off each book, there was a medium sized desk in the corner that had lamp, an old looking book open and beside it, were several rolled up penchants but what was odd about it, was that the desk also had a quill and a muggle pen.

The bed was just normal, nothing too grand or fancy, just normal.

"Alright, bath time." He said, gently guiding Harry to the Bathroom where he prepared an average birth that wasn't as grand as the one he had earlier today and got in, he was than surprised to see Xander start taking off his clothes, revealing the surprisingly amount of scars that littered his body and his toned and muscular frame and usually the hidden object underneath his collar, but was now on view, it was some kind of necklace that had a pendent on it, with a lion's mouth in mid-roar.

Naturally Harry was curious about it but he didn't say anything, he was too shocked at the fact, his own daddy got in the bath with him.

"We both need a good scrub" Xander said, not caring that he's completely naked before calling out. "Drabble"

There was a soft pop and the sight of a familiar House Elf graced Harry presence once more.

"Yes, Master Felix, sir?" The House Elf said.

"Can you find us some fresh pair of clothes, both mine and Harry size?" He said.

"Yes, Master, Felix, sir" And with that, the House elf was gone, it was back five minutes later with two sets of PJ's, they were getting ready for bed so there was no need to get day clothes.

Harry shock's of the day, just kept on coming when they both got out, and Xander began to dry his messy hair with a soft towel and helping him in his clothes, he had seen his former Parents do this lots of times to Jamus but he never thought it would happen to him.

Xander changed into a blue bath rub underneath with light blue standard PJ's, Harry was dressed in something similar, they really looked like father and son.

They went to the main dinning hall where food was already waiting for them, this time Harry was a little less shy when eating, which meant today had, had a positive impact on him and Xander made sure, Harry finished everything on his plate, even the vegetables, before offering him ice cream.

"Daddy, what's ice cream?" Harry said, asking the one question Xander was sure would never come out of a child's mouth, let a lone a six year old.

All Xander could do was keep himself from looking at Harry with some kind of horror.

What child did not know, what Ice cream was!?

Wasn't Lily Potter a muggleborn!? So why the hell, did she deprave her own children of the wonders of Ice cream!?

This thought made him call for ice cream quickly, as if it was life and death and before Harry know it, he had a shall plate, in front of him, full of something he had never seen before, the same plate appeared in front of Xander.

"Harry, you need to eat this slowly, it's very cold." Xander warned, picking up a spoon and taking a chunk out of his perfectly formed plate of ice cream and savouring the taste, he might not look like it, but he had a sweat tooth for ice cream.

Harry copied the motion and found it cold, when it fell into his mouth, but that quickly disappeared when he felt flavour, that he didn't expect to come from such a small scoop.

It was good.

Really good.

He took more, each time faster than the last, before the dreaded brain freeze occurred, Harry face scrunched up in pain and said. "Daddy, it hurts"

"Harry, I told you to slow down" Xander said, "Take too much and it really goes to your head, the pain will pass in a few seconds."

And it did, Harry was fine again within seconds, and this time, the boy made sure to dig in more slowly and more cautiously, but he still managed to enjoy it.

In that moment, Harry decided that he liked Ice Cream, despite it being a double edged sword.

It tasted good but too much of it, made his brain hurt for a few seconds.

And once they had both finished their portions of ice cream, Harry was feeling very sleepy and could hardly stay awake, Xander thought he would guide the sleepy boy back to his room by picking him up, since he clearly couldn't walk on his own two legs.

Harry didn't protest at the touch and yawned every few steps and snuggled closer to him to the warmth that his daddy provided him, looking absolutely adorable in the process.

Several women who they passed, kept in their squeals at the sight of a sleepy little Harry.

They made it to his room, where Xander placed the child on the bed, tucked him in and said. "Good night, Harry." Kissing him on the forehead before quietly walking out and switching off the light before closing the door.

He smiled, before going back to his room, where he read a book until mid-night before finally deciding to get some sleep, he hadn't even shut his eyes for ten minutes before he heard.

"I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE STOP! PLEA-"

All sleep left his body immediately as he suddenly sat up.

Alarm bell's rose within him.

That was Harry voice.

 _Harry was having a nightmare._

And scene!

Wow, really long chapter, it's about nine at night and my eyes are dropping, I don't have time to check this chapter, four times like usual but I will have time tomorrow so sorry for the mistakes, I just wanted to put something out there, it will be corrected tomorrow, when I'm more fresher and more willing to spend three to four hours to check this. Next chapter, a rough night lay ahead for Xander, as he ventures into Harry mind to help him fight his nightmare. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Xander was up and out of bed within seconds of the first scream and walking towards Harry room, every scream coming from that room, only made him increase his pace.

Several people were gathered around Harry's door, looking worried, they all know this was no ordinary nightmare, no normal nightmare would cause a person to scream loud enough to be heard on the other side of a Manor as large as this.

He know Harry had nightmares, who didn't, but he never thought that Harry would have such powerful nightmares at such a young age, when the only thing that should scare him was the Potter family and the Killing curse being flung his way.

When the servants surrounding the door saw him, they parted, his wand was safely tucked away in his robe as he opened the door and closed it behind him, a distress Drabble and a thrashing, sleeping Harry was what awaited him.

"Master" Drabble said, looking very relieved to see him, he had tried to wake up the little master but the little master wouldn't wake up. "I can't wake up him up"

He had tried everything but the little master wouldn't wake up, he felt so hopeless and useless seeing how the Little master was clearly suffering and he could do nothing about it.

Just than Harry, released another scream, more terrible than the last.

And Xander was by his side in a flash and tried to gently wake Harry up.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." He said, but after a couple of minutes it became clear that Harry wasn't going to wake up by normal means.

What kind of nightmare could prevent somebody from waking up on their own when it got too scary for the mind?

"Drabble, make sure nobody comes in" He said.

"Yes, Master, sir" The house elf said.

Whatever this was, he was doing to find out, he took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's forehead and whispered.

"Legilimens"

And everything went black.

Ch 4: The Darkness of the mind.

It would be a lie if Xander said, he wasn't worried with how easy it was to enter Harry mind, the boy should have inherited the Felix family, natural talent in Occlumency, and yet he felt only a little resistance as he entered the boy's mind.

Once he came to, he realised exactly why this was, he found himself in a mental image of the inside of the Potter's Manor, but what alarmed him was the many cracks along the wall he could see.

This was the result of somebody repeated barraged into the young boy's mind, over and over again, giving the mind no time to heal itself.

And Xander was willing to bet, he know actually who that person is.

Only, now, did the walls look like they had a chance to heal themselves, fueled by the magic that came with the blood adoption and having time to rest, some places understandably looked worst then other's, which showed improvement, but what irked him was how this shouldn't be the case at all.

He estimated, that it would take a full two months to undo the damage done to Harry mind and be back at full strength.

With all this damage, it was a wonder that Harry was still sane.

That's when he heard.

"PLEASE STOP!"

That was Harry voice!

"SHUT UP, BRAT! NOBODY IS COMING FOR YOU!"

 _That was James Potter's voice_ , he realised with alarm.

The sound of something hard hitting the floor echoed through the mind scape.

"Nobody is here to hear you scream, nobody cares about you, nobody will come and rescue so shut and take your punishment, brat."

That was Lily Potter's voice!

It wasn't hard for Xander to follow the noise and hurried to the other room, he poked his head around the corner, and was horrified at what he saw.

There was Harry, but he looked to be no more than three years old, he was curled up in a defense position and he was sitting in his own blood.

The looming figures of Lily Potter, James Potter were standing tall over him, behind them was the form of a smirking Jamus Potter, his expression was one of pure malice and glee.

James Potter kicked Harry in the gut.

The boy managed not to cry out even when he received a punch to his already battered and bruised face.

"I know, you would come back, you ungrateful brat." Dream Lily snared, "Your daddy, realised how useless you were and paid us to take you in"

"T-That's not true!" The tiny, seemly, three year old, Harry said, his daddy loved him, he know that.

They all sneered before showing smirks on their faces and parted to show another Xander!

Xander stared at dream Xander.

"I really did pay the Potter's to take you back, brat" Dream Xander sneered much to both of their shock. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, you ungrateful brat. I should have taken Jamus, at least than I know, the future of Felix household will be given to somebody worthwhile." with each word Harry cried even harder.

And Xander had a enough.

All of this was a dream and that meant anything was possible in a dream, he wouldn't allow anybody to torture his own child, even if it came from his subconscious mind and used wordless magic to send all four dream people off their feet and smashing into the wall behind them.

The shock and rage on their faces when they were flown back, he didn't pay attention to, as he ran to Harry who was too busy sobbing to notice what was happening around him.

Xander, bent down to the crying child and said softly. "Harry"

Harry immediately backed away in fear and Xander felt something squeeze inside him, the child was clearly afraid of him, he was almost tempted to take a step back.

But nothing got resolved, if he shied away when things got tough, and approached Harry once again and this time he placed Harry in his arms before the boy could realize anything and said.

"Harry, Son, don't listen to them. I will always love you"

And Harry was too stunned to struggle, this was the first time his daddy had called him 'son' it was always 'Harry'.

"I will never say those things, I will never abandon you and I will never take you back to the Potter's." He said, "You and me, we share the same blood, so were family. I will never allow harm to come to you and anybody who says so, is lying."

Just than dream Lily, James, Jamus and Xander got up and made their way to them, it was cleary, they were out for blood.

Harry looked shocked, as he noticed dream Xander and the one holding him, why were there two of them, which one was the real daddy!?

"Harry, you're having a nightmare." Xander said, much to Harry shock, to find out this was all a dream and that meant he wasn't really at the Potter mansion. And the daddy who said all those mean things to him wasn't real. But why did his body hurt all over, if this was a dream?

Just than dream James reached them and sent a punch to Xander, who's eyes widened in shock as he felt the pain in his side from the punch.

He know the difference between phantom pain and real pain, and this was definitely real pain.

But that was impossible, wasn't this supposed to be a dream? So how can mere illusion hurt him...

Unless...

And for the first time, Xander took note of omniums glow around each dream person.

Was the Horcrux making them stranger than mere illusion, was that why Harry wasn't waking up was it because of Horcrux power, keeping him here?

This was not good.

Harry mind, was already in shambles because of constant intruding but add that, to the problem that the Horcrux had become strong enough to turn Harry's dream into a nightmare whenever it wanted to, in attempt to devour Harry mind whole, things weren't looking good for Harry.

How Harry had lived this long was beyond him, and if things kept on going like this, he feared that Harry wouldn't live long enough to get his acceptance letter to a wizarding school, or he would have long gone insane before then.

So with a mere thought, he said.

"Aparecium"

The dream people, lost their form's to reveal, they were really masses of dark energy in the form of shadows making Harry see what had truly been hunting him all this time, each of them had the face of what, he could only call a monster.

The shadows looked enraged at the intruder, that revealed what they were to Harry.

How were they supposed to inflict emotional pain when they couldn't look like the people Harry had emotional attachments too?

They were going to make this intruder pay.

But Xander was no were near done, seeing they were about to attack, he muttered in Parseltongue, in which Harry understood like he was speaking English.

" _Arresto Momentum_ "

The frightening speed in which the dark shadows moved, was greatly reduced, until they looked like they weren't moving at all.

Xander, know this would buy them some much needed time. He supposed this was a good enough time for Harry to have his first lesson in Occlumency, even though he was hoping to wait a year or two to do so.

Harry was still looking at the scary looking shadows that were now as slow as a snail, in some kind of shock, no doubt wondering what the hell those shadows were and why they were in his dream, when Xander came over to him and said.

"Son, I want to you to picture a brick wall and try to push those shadows behind that brick wall."

"But I" Harry began, he wasn't strong enough and he was just Harry, he was scared.

"Harry, this your mind, and in here, you can be whoever you want to be and nobody can tell you otherwise." Xander said, bending down to Harry eye level and saying. "I can never be disappointed in you even if you're scared. I'm actually extremely proud of you and that's all that matters. If you lack courage, I'll give you courage just by being by your side. I can't make sure these shadows won't harm you again, if you don't stand up for yourself. I'm not strong enough, in this mindscape, to send the darkness back, I need your help"

And Harry was shocked, his daddy, who looked so strong and had done all this, wasn't strong enough to send the darkness away?

His daddy was asking for his help?

Nobody had asked for his help, he was always the one asking for help and then shutting up afterwards.

A warm feeling washed over him as he looked into those steel gray eyes, usually they looked so cold but in that moment, Harry thought, he had never seen such a warm pair of eyes before.

And even though he was scared, he found the courage because his daddy was right beside him and a determined gleam began to form in his eyes, seeing this Xander smiled and turned to the slowly approaching shadows with determination and said.

"Alright Harry, just picture a wall in your mind"

A large wall appeared in front Harry, as soon as he finished speaking, much to his shock.

Xander, resisted the urge to stare at the six year old, he was pretty sure, this wasn't normal for a child Harry age to form a wall so quickly in his mind and without understanding the basics behind what he had to do and going through the exercises.

If the Potter's and Dumbledore could see Harry now, they would be shocked at his progress with just instructions along.

He, truly had gotten had gotten the stronger twin...

"Good, now I want you to make it as hard as you possibly can." He said, while erected his own wall, Harry thought hard and began to solidify it, making it harder and harder. "And once your satisfied that it's hard enough, push it with all you might, focus on getting the shadows, behind that wall."

Harry stood up and with a look of concertation on his face, he imagined holding the shadows in place and pushing the wall towards them, Xander wall was right behind Harry own, to fortify Harry own defenses, they both ignored the shadows screaming and struggles as they tried to escape, realising what was happening to them and they were being blocked out.

Xander, held Harry hand to show his support, and Harry connection to the wall got stronger.

They both gave one final large push and the shadows, were thrust firmly behind the two layers of wall, neither of them could hear any sound coming from the other side.

"Daddy, I did it!" Harry said, smiling.

"You sure, did" Xander said, picking him and hugging him while Harry grinned from ear to ear and said. "Now, don't you think it's about time to get some proper sleep, son?"

Back in the real world, Xander was in Harry bed, his arms wrapped around Harry frame, the boy had stopped thrashing and screaming seconds ago, and instead developed a smile on his lips as he drifted off to the land of Ice cream and food based animals with a much kinder dream daddy there.

Harry, was finally getting the much needed rest, his brain hadn't had in years, the adoption only forced his brain to go on standby to get used to the changes taking place in the body, it had nothing to do with getting some actually rest.

The evil energy leaking into Harry mind had been blocked out and Harry body, could now properly grow without the high levels of stress pulling it down and the constant interference of the Horcrux that was out to kill him.

Xander, eyes were a calculating one, remembering what he had just seen.

He know that Harry frequently had nightmares, before the adoption, but...this, was his first time that he experienced such a thing, even his dreams of watching his parents die over and over again, was nothing compared to what he just experienced.

He had never experienced such a realistic dream before where he could touch, feel and hear everything as if it was real life.

None of his nightmares were like that, he always know when he was dreaming because he couldn't feel the pain only the horror but in Harry dream, it included the pain and the horror.

He also know that usually when Harry began to have a nightmare, a silence charm would be placed over him by a Potter house elf, so that he wouldn't disturb the rest of the family, after a few times of waking up to Harry screaming, James and Lily Potter had cracked and were determined to shut Harry up.

Instead of rushing to Harry aid, they had told him to shut up and or they would make him shut up, but if it was Jamus who had a nightmare, they would hurry to his aid and made sure he was okay by coddling him and giving him some chocolate to eat.

And Harry had dreams like that all the time, with nobody there to get him through it!?

Clearly, somebody was trying to kill this child!

Did Albus not care about the fact, Harry potter was slowly sub coming to insanity because of the Horcrux inside of him and may not be able to live to his eleventh birthday?

Of course, he didn't.

All that man seemed to care about was looking good beside Jamus Potter, the boy, who out of pure guess work and not actual fact, had dubbed 'The-Boy-Who-Live'.

Well, he wasn't going to let Harry grow up and kill himself, so that, there would one less Horcrux in the world, anchoring Voldemort to the earth.

He was going to do what Albus, sat on his ass and refused to do for the past six years.

He was going to get rid of that Horcrux inside Harry scar and he will make sure, Harry lived through it.

Because, if all the adults in Harry life had failed him, wasn't it about time somebody didn't?

And scene!

Next chapter, a couple of days have passed and Xander searches for a way to remove the Horcrux in Harry scar without alerting Dumbledore, salvation comes in the form of the French Ministry who have a safe way of removing it without resulting in death. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I recently got a review from an anonymous person. Can that person please PM and tell me which sentences in this story doesn't make sense to you. I am always looking back on my story and correcting any mistakes that I may stumble across.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Xander, had made good, on his promise in trying to find a way to get rid of the horcrux inside of Harry scar. For days, he browsed through the Felix personal library, a place where a lot of people would fight over just to read one page from that library, it was even more richer than Potters and Malfoys combined.

He had gone through book after book, every book that he acquired from all around the world in hopes of purging the parasite that was currently feeding of, of Harry magic, limiting the magic that Harry had access to, making him never reach his full strength.

He sent out letters to certain individuals all of the world, under a false name detailing his situation in a very vague way.

Albus, would be a fool, if the man thought he was the only in the country, who had such connections to the outside world, but Xander did not dare send a letter to Gringotts or anybody, who was currently in Britain.

The moment, that it was known that somebody was researching Horcrux's, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out who it was or at least bit suspicious, about who it might be.

Albus, in the eyes of Xander, had too many eyes and ears in Britain and it was sadly effecting him and his family life.

How was he supposed to take Harry out, for a nice evening out, if he had to look over his shoulder ever few minutes, for any order members or somebody who worships the ground the old wizard walked on or worst yet, the man himself in disguise.

He was sure Harry felt trapped here, he himself was forced to travel by Portkey, Floo network or Apparition because he was sure that Albus had a full description of him by now, and was no doubt looking for him, Harry magical signature had yet to completely change and he wasn't hoping that Albus ability to see magic signatures, had suddenly failed the man in old age.

He know all this, but he couldn't deny the fact that there were times when a man, just had to go out, take a stroll, breath in the fresh air and just take time, to sit down and be alone with his thoughts.

His eyes turned to the six year old, who was happily playing not that far from him, with two non-magically toy planes, making sound with his mouth as he pretended to fly one of them .

Harry had quickly discovered, that it was a lot more fun when you use your hyperactive six year old imagination on toys that were made the Muggle way, than the one's controlled by magic having had the pleasure of trying both.

Ever since that terrible night, Harry had improved in leaps and bounds in terms of attitude.

Like most dream's, Harry could not remember a thing when he woke up, but that didn't stop the dream from being buried in his subconscious mind so even though he couldn't remember it, it did not mean, he didn't feel the feelings attached to it.

The child had woken up mysteriously happier, and had taken to clinging to him more, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought somebody had snuck into Harry room at night and fed him half a bottle of Vitamix potion, which would explain Harry sudden burst of never ending energy that seemed to put poor Drabble in distress.

The only thing that kept the child still, was when he playing with toys or doing homework assigned to him, he had made good on the thought of hiring tutors for Harry.

His muggle tutor, was a Swiss, Squib, women, by the name of 'Miss Fisher', she had chocolate brown eyes and straight brown hair, she wasn't too tall or too short.

Harry was shy towards her at first but after giving him some candy as a reward after the first lesson, the child quickly warned up to her, while the women seemed shocked that he was so behind on what child his age should know, her younger brother was magical, so she didn't gape whenever Harry, accidently did magical and there was no need to hide the House elves from her.

The person, he had hired to help Harry in his magically education was a man from American, wasn't that a kick to a British wizard pride, having one of their own being taught by a wizard from another country?

Because, it would be a cold day in hell, when Xander decided to hire an idiot British wizard to teach his son about the magically world, because, if he were honest, any magically education outside Britain was better than anything the one at Hogwarts provided.

Harry, eyes had widened several notices when he was given a colorful book on magical creatures, for hours, Harry would just look at the pictures come to life and his daddy, was more than happy to read what each creature was and their properties.

But Xander, wouldn't let potions be taught to his son other than him, he needed something to connect with his son and Harry never actually brewed anything since he was deemed to young to so.

Harry, just helped him gather ingredients, the child seemed to be fascinated by the unique potion ingredients that he had to learn to recognise.

Xander, thought with amusement what Severus Snape face would look like if he found out a boy that used to the spawn of James Potter had taken interest in Potions.

It would certainly be interesting.

So with how busy he was, it was a miracle that he could even find time to research, at all.

And then it came.

Two month's, before Christmas, the letter that would change Harry life for the better, he couldn't believe his eyes as he read, the letter of dreams.

 _Cher (Dear)_ _Monsieur (Mr)_ _Grabby._

 _We have received one of your letters, and we too are concerned, about the safety of your relative. We all know that a Horcrux is no joking matter and if, it is what you suspect, than it highly likely that your relative can be possessed at any time. We understand your urgency and we hope this letter reaches you before it's too late. Luckily, we French, have had experiences with Horcrux's, in the past and after countless trial and error, we have succeed in what we think would safely transferring a Horcrux's from a person into an animal, which we than kill._

 _If you're interested, and you would like to know more, please write back._

 _sincèrement votre (Yours's faithfully)_

 _Flinar Wizarding Bank_

And all, Xander could think was.

 _Is this real?_

Ch 5: Little Harry vs the Horcrux: Part 1

Now, Xander, was understandably skeptical about this letter, he had written back and forth to the bank, to find out more about this miraculous process that was claiming something, not even the great, Albus Dumbledore could do.

The process on the surface, seemed simple enough, but nobody would dare entertain it.

Using Elf magic, Harry would be pumped with light magic, this light energy would eventually make it's way to his scar, and they all know that anything that lived in the darkness, cannot survive in a place where the light thrived, the Horcrux will have no choice to leave and when it was out, they would use magic to transfer it to the appointed another which would be killed.

If things were as simple as it was on paper, Albus would have done this years ago, if all it took was to pump Harry full of light magic, but no 'proper' British Pureblood or Wizard would want to rely on the magic of the same race, that cleaned their houses and prepared them food even if it could save a life, Albus was no different.

That's why the British wizarding community was so behind on time, they refused to acknowledge any type of magic beside the Goblin's and their own, everything else was either Light and anything different was classed as 'Dark'.

Albus, in his ignorance, believed, that if he can't use his own magic to cure Harry, than nobody else could, if only the man had widened his search, he could have gotten rid of the Horcrux, years ago.

Or would he still send Harry happily to his death, with a story he made out of thin air? Xander, eyes couldn't help but narrow at the thought.

Well, no long would Harry suffer.

He was going to end all of this and Harry was going to have a happy childhood and once he was convinced of the plan and he had done some research himself, he had sat Harry down on his lap and told him about his scar.

And unlike Albus, Xander had told Harry the entire truth about what that scar really was and left nothing out or told him half-truth's. He told Harry what his scar was really doing to him, sure Harry was more than a bit freaked out and distressed, about finding out the one thing that had giving him an identity in the past, because he and Jamus looked exactly the same, had been trying to kill him all along.

He than promised the child, that he would be right there beside him, holding his hand, and reassuring him over and over again, that everything was going to be okay which calmed his son somewhat.

He wasn't at all surprised that by the time, he woke up, on the date that Harry was supposed to get his scar 'fixed', he had found Harry in his own bed curled up in a ball, they both had worries that this wouldn't end well, a father was no supposed to bury his own child when it should be the only way round.

He had to be the strong for both of them, he was the adult here.

They had taken an international Portkey to France, both of them were wearing strong glamour's, when they came to, he than lead Harry by the hand, into Flinar bank.

And unlike Gringotts bank, there wasn't any long narrow walkways, that you had to walk down, just to find your Goblin, while the rest stared down at you over their dark rimmed glasses or with perfect eyes, like you were thrash, that they were forced to deal with every day, while the 'heartwarming' feeling of despair and seriousness, shoved itself down your throat.

Finar was bright, more livelier and there was a whole lot more room to move about too.

People, were actually smiling in this bank!

Harry, understandable, looked around, as if he just entered some bizarre universe, he was clearly being proven wrong that all Wizard banks were exactly like Gringotts because people were smiling. He then stared at the little people, who were much better looking than the goblins, who looked like they were awaiting trial with a grave face.

Harry, looked on in awe, at the enchanted ceiling that was made to look like a beautiful night sky, and every once in a while, a shooting star would whizz past, changing colour half way, it was quite a sight to behold that put Hogwarts own ceiling to shame.

He and his daddy were dressed in muggle clothes and they didn't stand out at all, he was even surprised to note that several people were also dressed in muggle clothes, instead of cape's and robes like the people in Gringotts. French throw through the air but some were speaking in accented English as they chatted with each other.

The atmosphere was so friendly here...

Xander, approached an elf and Harry was amazed to hear fluent French come out of the man's mouth, his daddy was such an amazing person.

The conversation went on for a good five minutes, in which Harry quickly lost interest and continued to look around with childish wonder at the elves in colourful suits and ties, before he felt a pull in his arm and his legs were walking again.

He quickly realized that he were following a happy go lucky elf skipping down a corridor, Harry could practically feel the magic in the air, as they walked further and further, he swore he felt the walls shift as they came to a heavy looking door.

The elf knocked on the door and a tiny slit, that he hadn't noticed before at the top of the door, opened to reveal giant blue eyes like a human, the eyes immediately locked onto them, before they heard a sound coming from the other side.

The door was unlocked to reveal a large chamber of some sort, but what was the most noticeable was the giant runes on the floor, that formed four rings. In the smallest ring was a long slap of smoothen stone, next to it was a column about the same height, home to a bound and gagged pig who couldn't have look any more fearful, even if it wanted to.

"Greeting's. Lord Felix. Can you and your son, please remove the Glamour's you both are wearing" A voice said in English, making both of them take note of the short cloaked figures.

Xander, had revealed his true identity after the fourth letter, he had sent to the bank.

Both Harry's and Xander, glamour dropped to reveal their true appearance's.

"Good, now, we have to prepare, young... Mister Felix, for the purification ceremony." The same voice said.

Xander, whispered to Harry, who suddenly looked at him with fear, that it was going to be okay and that he wouldn't leave his sight making Harry reluctantly let go of his hand.

The child was taken behind a curtain and told to strip and while he was doing, he could clearly see his daddy's outline beyond the curtains, before he was giving a bucket and told to wash himself thoroughly, even though he already did earlier that day.

Once he was deemed clean enough, and Harry skin was feeling sore from the constant scrubbing, he was taken the long stone and told to lay down, as expected it felt cold against his bare skin.

"Lord Felix, please take several steps back, so that you can be outside the barrier when it's erected around your son" One of the cloaked figures said, in heavily accented english.

Wait.

Was, his daddy, leaving him? Harry, couldn't stop the panic that settling in, didn't his daddy promise to hold his hand and stay by his side, through it all?... But if his daddy was going to get hurt...

"I refuse." Xander said, much Harry and the cloaked elves shock. "My son, is going to need all the help he can get. I can help because running through my vein's, is the Felix blood, and it's more powerful in me than in my son. You must know that my family is well known, for its unique connection with magic and if I help, wouldn't you chances of success increase, if I added my own magic to the mix, and besides..."

Looking at Harry and saying.

"I promised my son, I will be there for him. Right by his side and holding his hand through it all. How can I do that, when I'm several meters away from him and he wouldn't be able to hear me, through whatever is about to happen? How can I call myself a father, if I break a promise that I can easily keep?"

Silence met his statement.

Before all of the clocked elves looked at each other.

They all wanted to protest, it wouldn't do if the House of Felix suddenly found it's self without a head... but then again, they had never removed a Horcrux out of a living and breathing person before, if the rumors were true about the House of Felix and it's connection to magic, having the current Felix head of house could help would boost to the power behind the purification.

Plus, they already received the payment...

So, they said.

"Alright." One of the cloaked figures said, "But I want you to cast a protective shield around yourself since there will be a lot of wild magic in the air" you can never be too careful.

"Alright" He said, as Harry looked overjoyed having his daddy crouch down next to him and cast a shield around himself before taking his right hand and squeezing it to assure him, he wasn't going anywhere.

All the figures, than made sure they were a good distance away, from the runes on the floor before activating them which produced a powerful barrier over the two.

"We will now begin"

The Chanting had started.

And scene!

Next chapter, Harry comes face to face with the Horcrux, and it refuses to leave him without a fight, can little Harry once again vanquish the dark Lord even if it's only a part of him? Find out, later today because I am on fire, right now. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The chanting had begun.

Immediately, it was like an invisible wind had been blown from the barrier, a good 30 seconds in. At first it barely a whisper that the airs could easily ignore before it turned into a loud roar in your ears within a good mind.

Xander, felt the magic rising in the air, as he also felt Harry squeeze his hand tighter, clearly the boy was scared but having his daddy here right beside him, had helped ease the tension in his shoulder.

"Harry, it's going to be okay." He said, as the wind suddenly became an upward draft, his hair did not react well to the change and become a bird's nest, like Harry's, which draw a smile to the little boy's face, to find out how alike they were now.

It distracted Harry long enough, not to notice the white light forming above them but when Xander magic was added, he was forced to take notice, and because of the bond between them, sensing that would be Harry in danger.

The normal white light cloud, became a hundred time brighter, to the point, it was like seeing the glow of an angel.

Protected by the barrier, all the Elves could do was stop themselves from looking on in awe as the energy they had gathered, transcended pure light energy because of one person.

Was this the power of somebody who had the Felix blood?

"Harry, close your eyes. It would be over soon." Xander said, as Harry didn't dare to keep looking since it was too scary and instead trusted him and closed his eyes while bracing himself.

The moment he did so, the light stopping hovering above them and made an arc, shooting towards them at blinding speed.

It's Target?

Harry poor forehead.

Everybody had to shut their eyes as the light made contact with Harry's forehead and touched his scar and once it was over, Harry whole body was enveloped with light.

But it didn't hurt.

The light felt like, being picked up and cuddled in his daddy arms to Harry, his expression was one of pure peace than pain.

Xander, hope rose seeing Harry wasn't hurt, it was working, there was no resistance from the Horcr-

Harry let out a spine chilling scream.

He had hoped too soon.

Ch 6: Little Harry vs the Horcrux: Part 2

Time seemed to stand still as Harry eyes suddenly snapped, but instead of being steel gray like usual but black, Harry body thrashed around, his nails suddenly had the strength to dig into Xander knuckles.

But the man didn't let out a hiss of pain, even though it was clearly painful, the Elves know they couldn't stop the process, or the Horcrux might break free of barrier and kill them all, they were all worried about Lord Felix safety, clearly the Horcrux wasn't going down without a fight, this only increased their chanting.

Xander, had no choice but to place Harry in a body bind, it was the only thing he could do right now, Harry had to stay on the rock, it was the ritual's focus point and everything would be for nothing if he left it, he felt so useless right now.

He couldn't enter Harry mind.

Harry had to defeat the Horcrux on his own.

He prayed that Harry remembered the one lesson in Occlumency he had given him, even if it was in a dream.

Please let Harry remember it.

#In Harry Mind#

Luckily for Xander, Harry had remember that dream, the child was locked away in his own mind, so Harry got access to everything in his subconscious, including the dream, if it wasn't for that, this monster would have swallowed him whole, when he first got here.

Because in front of him was the thing that had been hidden away in his scar, the thing that was once a man but now was nothing but a shard of that man. The very air around it reeked of nothing but darkness and decay, but Harry held strong, he could still feel his daddy hand.

One minute he was feeling warm and safe, than out of nowhere, Harry had been pulled into his mind to face this thing, he had been promptly attacked by the Horcrux, only for him to raise a wall in front of him stopping it in its tracks.

"Foolish, child. You cannot defeat me" the man's said, it's voice was even worse, than what it looked and it made Harry shudder, it knocked down his wall pathetically easily and said. "I am LORD VOLDEMORT! You may have vanished me once as a baby but you will certain not do it again. This time, I will not underestimate you because you are a child. I will make you feel pain, as I slowly kill you and use your body to resurrect my true self! ALL WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF LORD VOLDERMORT!"

And if he wasn't so scary looking, powerful and Harry wasn't trap in his own mind. Harry would have placed this guy higher on the lunatic scale over Professor Dumbledore, which was an impressive feat.

But instead of staring at the imposing figure like an idiot, Harry know that he couldn't die here, dying here meant that, he couldn't be loved by his daddy, he wouldn't be able to eat ice cream, he wouldn't be able to play with his toy's or sleep in a warm comfortable bed and be allowed to eat whatever he wanted until he was full.

He didn't escape from the Potter's only to die two months later!

Harry, now had dreams, he was going to succeed his daddy and show everybody how special he was and when they try to get on his good side, he wouldn't care.

Who would care about people who didn't care enough to say good morning to him in the morning, like his daddy did, hell, eating at least once, as a full family with him included would have been nice.

But he couldn't become awesome if he was dead.

With renewed energy, Harry took his lesson from his daddy, one step further and created arrows, missile, flightier jets, bombs and ninja's, his six year old imagination was his greatest weapon and it aided him well.

He throw weapon after weapon against the Horcrux of the fearsome Lord Voldermort, who was trying and failing to reach him because of the weapons.

If a Legilimens were to encounter this scene, they would have been shocked seeing a the battle raging on between Lord Voldemort, a man who was infamous for his skill in the mind arts and a six year old child, who shouldn't be able to create such deadly weapons so quickly in his mind.

Harry, was powerful, there was no doubt about it but so was Voldemort and they were at a deadlock, but you can't win with power along, you needed experience and unfortunately for Harry, he lacked experience which Voldemort had bucks off.

Voldemort soon learned quickly, and began to advance slowly and before Harry know it, Voldemort had picked him up by the neck and was choking him.

"You brat, you've been a thorn in my side for too long" Voldermort hissed, enjoying how Harry face was turning purple. "Be grateful, that you can at least die, knowing you, put up more of a fight than most adults do when I break into their minds, but this is the end."

And Harry thought.

 _DADDY!_

 _._

 _._

 _DADDY!_

"Harry?" Xander said, getting up, he could have sworn he heard Harry's voice, little did he know he was hearing him through the bond, and Harry sounded like he was in trouble.

He had to think.

Harry was going up against, Voldemort in his mind, even if it was only a small part of him.

Just, think.

How could Harry defeat a Wizard who had more than thirty years in Occlumency behind while he hadn't studied for a month.

Oddly enough, Xander found his mind going to bull rubbish, that was Dumbledore theory in the canon universe on how Harry survived that night.

A mother's love indeed, he wanted to snort but he got the feeling this was no time for that.

He had to think.

Think.

 **A mother's love.**

"…..."

He suddenly had an idea, it might be crazy but it was only thing he could think off right now and it was better than nothing.

"Harry, if you're in there, I want you to listen very careful" He said, talking to the thrashing body of his son. "I want you to remember the first time, you met me"

.

.

.

"I want you to remember the first time, you met me" Come a voice, Harry could somehow hear.

 _Daddy?!_ He thought in shock.

Harry mind found itself wondered to the first time he had met his daddy, it was on his sixth birthday, a birthday he would never forgot.

He remembered the smiles, the laughter and jokes of those who celebrated Jamus birthday.

He also remembered the sadness.

The sadness that nobody remembered, it was his birthday too.

He could tell that once again, the cake would say 'Happy Birthday, Jamus Potter' not 'Happy Birthday, Jamus and Harry Potter', he had run away so that nobody could see him cry.

And that's when he met the man, he called daddy.

Harry, started feeling warm when he remembered that very moment, when he had rested his eyes on the man he would later call daddy.

The warmth increased, when his daddy gave him, his very first present in years and hadn't mistaken him for his twin brother.

His mind wonder to the pendent, the feeling of having somebody to talk to, of having somebody who actually cared when he had something to say coursed through his.

The days he spent at his daddy's house, when he came for him because he needed help.

The adoption and the feeling of warmth as his daddy told him, he wanted to him.

Waking up, and meeting Drabble, having the best lunch he had ever had.

The indoor Zoo, the monkey Pan and her sloppy kisses that he liked, the feeding of the ducks, the playfulness of the dolphins, the other animals.

The moment when he tasted Ice cream for the first time and felt the sweetness and chill on his tongues and loved it, waking up and finding out his daddy had rushed to his aid, the moment he heard him scream just because a nightmare, and had apparently spent the rest of the night comforting him.

The days when his daddy, would drop everything and play with him, even though it made the man look ridiculous, the man didn't care and never failed to bring a smile to his face.

But he mostly remember those precious moments with his daddy.

His daddy's hugs and kisses, the heat whenever he was lifted and placed on his daddy's laps wither he liked it or not, how the man always told him to eat his vegetables, the way his daddy's eyes lit up whenever he was doing something childish and that smile.

That smile that warmed his heart every time he saw it, and told him, his daddy was pleased with him.

His daddy had told him he loved him countless times and would always come to his rescue.

His daddy had put himself right next to him, when he know it was dangerous and he could get hurt, but he didn't care.

Even now, Harry could feel the warmth of the large hand wrapped around his own.

His daddy was here for him, every step of the way.

He wasn't alone.

His daddy loved him.

And he loved his daddy.

Harry lost in thought, did not realize that Voldermort, had stopped strangling him when his body started to mysteriously heat up, due to constant good memories he had made in such a short time, along with the wonderful emotions that came with it, the man's confusion turned into horror when Harry started glowing with pure light.

That horror increased when Harry began to lift of the ground, emitting light like a lightbulb before becoming a Supernova of Light beams.

Fueled by love and magic from the blood of the Potter's, Evans and the most powerful one of all.

A Felix.

Magic danced on his skin.

The Horcrux of Voldemort, could only watch in shock as the light that shot out of Harry became a lion with proud giant wings, but the strangest thing about it, was that it had long horns on top of its head, unlike the mythology, one horn was Gryffindor red and yellow, stripped, while the other was Slytherin green and silver stripped.

The Lion was ten times the size of the Horcrux!

Voldermort, eyes were so wide that they could have popped out of their sockets as he tried to understand what he was seeing and how a child had this much power, when himself had never produced such a thing, he could just feel the enormous amount of magic from here!

And Harry gave no warning, giving warnings, made sure the enemy always had time to think of a way to defend himself and he did not want that.

The Lion charged at the Horcrux.

The Horcrux didn't stand a chance, it was ripped to shreds within seconds.

Outside, something, that could have be deceptively believed as black fog had begun to rise from Harry lightening shaped scar, as it leaked a small trickle of blood, along with a terrifying hiss of pain, as the Horcrux immediately tried to latch onto anything nearby.

And that person was Xander.

But it was too late, the Elves had seen their chance and they had sized it beautifully, weakened, the Horcrux was forced into the bounded and gagged pig, with only screams of protest.

The barrier was taken down immediately and one of the elves immediately took out a knife and stabbed the pig, multiple of times, stabbed it until they were sure the pig was indeed dead and had no chance of reviving from the brink of death.

The pig had been killed so there was one less Horcrux in the world, now.

Xander, looked at the snoring boy on the rock and said.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

And scene!

Next chapter, it's Harry first Chrismas with Xander, and Xander has a special gift for Harry, and surprisingly so does Harry, as he confronts Xander on the possibility that he may be the Boy-Who-Lived, instead of Jamus. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: I haven't checked this chapter yet, because it's so late and I have to do homework, which is due in soon. So once, I'm finished doing my homework, I will make sure to correct this. (Which is unlikely today) so this chapter is on rough draft status until I have free time.

Edit: 2/21/2017- finally checking this chapter.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Xander was aware of his surrounding's the moment, the door handle to his room started to turn, but he stayed in bed but tensed his body.

His eyebrow rose, when the covers wrapped around himself was lifted up and a small lump, made it's way to his half of the bed, but he still pretended to be a sleep.

He tried not to react, when small hand's began to squish his face, while letting out small giggle's.

"I'm glad that you find my face amusing, Harry" He said in amusement, opening his eyes, his amusement only rose when small steel green eyes widen, before Harry checks burn.

He sat up, his hair looking like a whirlwind had just passed through it and said. "Harry, have you eaten anything yet?" Turning to the six year old, he was surprised to note what Harry was wearing.

Harry was in a cute little, a reindeer customer with small little antler's on top of his head.

Xander, put a reminder to himself, to get any photo's that the staff took, of harry walking around the house dress like this, maybe Drabble had taken some pictures using a magical camera?

He was also pleased to note that, Harry looked a lot more healthier than two months ago.

Without the Horcrux trying to kill him, while sucking up his magic like a Vampire, to make itself stronger. Harry had reached an acceptable weight and height for a child his age, and there was a lot more burst of accidentally magic even though he was positive they were now all on deliberate.

He had walked into Harry room and caught the little boy, changing the colour of one of his toys, once.

Harry, had looked so frightened when he saw him standing there, that it was enough to make anyone pause, but after he assured Harry, that he wasn't in trouble for doing magic and was actually proud of him for doing it consciously, something that seemed to shock the little boy.

Harry had been very eager to show him his wordless magic.

Maybe, it was because, the boy was never giving any credit, whenever he did magic or that everybody else, seemed too 'busy' with Jamus, to take notice of when he did it and now, that he had somebody who actually cared when he did it, and would give him the proper praise he deserved, Harry was very free with showing his magic around him.

And judging by how frequently Harry did magic, and if Harry life with the Potter's, whenever he did magic was to believe.

James and Lilly Potter must be scratching their heads right now, trying to figure out why Jamus had suddenly stopped preforming magic so frequently, when he did so before.

He wondered what excuse they would come up with for this 'mysterious' occurrence.

Harry shook his head and said. "I wanted to eat together with you, daddy." It didn't feel the same, without his daddy being there.

Xander, looked at the clock in the room, to find it was a 7:15.

Just how early did Harry wake up, if he's this energetic, early in the morning?

The wonders of a child...

"Well, I better get ready and get dressed for today, than we'll eat together." He said, going to the bathroom, already there was fresh, steam pressed towel waiting for him, before he shouted.

"And Merry Christmas, son" before closing the door.

Xander could just see Harry eyes light up.

Like he would forget, Harry's first Christmas with him.

Ch 7: Little Harry, first real Christmas with daddy

It would be a lie if Harry said, he wasn't excited for his first Christmas with his daddy, thanks to the evil man's soul being gone from his forehead, he had never felt so good in his life.

But he couldn't help but feel nervous.

He know his daddy would never forget him and loved him, but he couldn't help but feel like, the whole house would suddenly transform to the inside of Potter's manor when he least expected it.

That there would be Christmas decorations all over the place, which he didn't help to set up.

That when he came down, the Potter's would be enjoying a full breakfast and Jamus plate would be stacked up high with pancakes and anything else he wanted while nobody remembered to set a plate for him until he showed his face, or not at all.

He couldn't help but picture, that he was in that familiar room, where a big tall Christmas tree was right in the middle, under it was a mountain of present's and not a single one for him, while pictures were taken of Jamus opening his presents with an expression of glee while shooting him sly looks, knowing he hadn't gotten any presents.

He couldn't help but imagine the scene of that special Christmas dinner, where Jamus could asks for seconds or thirds and not expect to be rejected but if he tried to ask for seconds, he would be told off or ignored.

So imagine his surprise when he was pulled along his daddy to the main dining room, when the man had gotten dressed for the day.

His daddy wore a woolly red reindeer cardigan, it nose lit up and he wore cream pants.

Harry was shocked to find a stack of freshly cooked pancakes in front of the seat he secretly called his own.

And he was actually allowed more pancakes, just like Jamus, his own daddy than took time to clean his face, when it became covered with chunks of pancake glued to his face by maple syrup.

It made him feel nice, having his daddy care enough to walk around the large table just to clean his face and fuss about how sticky it now was.

He was than pleasantly surprised to find, that after they were both fed, his daddy picked him and placed him on his shoulders, he had been shocked at this action. He had only seen this happen to his former twin brother.

He realised with shock, that he was having a piggy back ride.

Harry had never felt so big in his life, everything under him felt so small, was this how it was like to be a big person? Was this what his daddy saw and would he one day grow big enough to have this kind of vision?

His daddy looked so big where he stood on the ground.

How small did he look, when his daddy looked down at him?

Meanwhile Xander, held onto Harry tightly making sure he wasn't in danger of falling, Harry had put on weight from the last time he picked him up and there was a lot more pressure on his shoulder than he expected, soon Harry would be too big to be carried.

He than began to walk to a room, he hadn't been in for over two decades.

The last time he had been there, he wasn't that much older than Harry, he was eight and happily opening presents under the Christmas tree with his parents filming the whole thing.

Well, it was his turn to be the parent to watch over his own son as he unwrap the present's under the Christmas tree, add this to make some new memories.

Harry, looked at the darkly lit room, the only real source of light was coming from the fire place, in the middle of the room was the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen.

The soft glow coming from the fire place momentary illuminated the beautiful ornament's that wrapped around the tree, each bulb and decoration was bright and colourful.

He really got a nice family vibe in this room unlike the other room's, he been to.

Soon his eyes wondered down the tree, obviously expecting a pile of presents like the one that used to be in his room until he eagerly unwrapped it all.

But he saw nothing.

There was not a single present under the Christmas tree.

Xander could just feel Harry questioning gaze on him, obviously wondering where all the presents were and put him down and said. "Harry, there is a present under that tree but it's worth more than a hundred new toy's."

Obviously, Harry didn't get it, how can one present equal one hundred new toys?

"But before you go and find it" He said, walking over to a box Harry hadn't noticed before and pulling out an ornament that was in the shape of an angel, it glittered beautifully when the soft light hit it. "Why don't you, put this angel on top of the Christmas tree?"

And Harry was shocked, usually Jamus was the one who did...oh... that's right, Jamus wasn't here. It was just him and daddy and shyly nodded, he had always wanted to put the angel on top of a Christmas tree.

Xander, placed the angel in Harry hands and lifted Harry up, from his arms, momentary he wasn't sure if he was tall enough to reach to the top because it had been years, but as it turn's out, he had just made it, meanwhile Harry enjoyed the lift and placed the angel on the tree and like magic, the tree came alive.

The light around the tree automatically turned on and with the extra light, the Christmas tree glowed, and as Harry was taken down, he saw to his amazement several small trains on little track's, going from one end to another, each letting out their own steam and going 'cho cho'.

The decoration's that were shaped like birds came to life and began to fly around the room, before going back to a random branch on the tree, singing a song.

Harry looked on in awe, the Potter Christmas tree had nothing on this one. He had never seen such a lively Christmas tree in his life.

And Xander, chuckled at Harry awed filled expression, he remembered the first time he had seen the tree do that, it was quiet amazing.

"So harry, are you ready for your gift?" Xander said, he wanted to see harry face when he gave him his gift.

Harry snapped out of his awe filled state at the sight of the tree and said. "Not before, I give you my present, daddy"

And Xander eye brow rose, Harry had a present for him?

It had been a while since he received a present for Christmas.

"But I don't know my way back to my room." Harry said, he wanted to go and get it, but this place was still huge to him.

"That's no problem, Drabble." Xander said, and the house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master, sir?" The house elf said, and both of them got the feeling they had just interrupted something important.

"Can you get Harry's present from, his room and also get the special camera from my own?" Xander said.

"Yes, Master, sir" The House Elf said, before popping away and coming back, a minute later with a messily wrapped blue flat present and a camera.

Xander took the camera and Harry took the present.

Xander couldn't hide his interest at what Harry got him, he was willing to bet this was home made.

Xander sat down on the soft couch, his father used to sit on, as Harry cheeks burned, as he came towards him with the present.

In that reindeer costume.

Harry looked adorable.

He vowed to turn his memories into photographs one day.

"Daddy, this is for you" Harry said, shyly, as Xander took the present and began to unwrap at it.

Xander was surprised to find it was a drawing that Harry had done, put into a frame.

On the right was a tall stick-man, with something around his neck which he guessed was a cape, the lines coming out of the stick-man head were crazy which he guessed was his hair, in his hand was six long finger which he guessed, one of them was his wand.

But what draw his attention was the much smaller stick-man holding hands with the larger one, also in a black cape.

Both of them were smiling.

"This is you, daddy" Harry said, pointing to the large stick-man. "And this is me" pointing to the much smaller stick-man. "I didn't know what to get you for Christmas so I asked Drabble. Drabble said, I should remind daddy that he's not alone anymore. That he's got me"

And Xander would have wrung that house elves neck, if he wasn't so touched by what the picture made with crayon's meant.

That's right... he wasn't alone anymore, he had Harry right by his side, even when Harry finally leaves him, he would never truly leave him.

Harry would come and visit and hopefully one day, he would come and visit him with children of his own.

'Grandpa Xander', that had a nice ring to it.

"Thank you" He said, with a smile that warmed Harry heart. "Thank you... I'll treasure it."

Harry beamed, his daddy liked his present.

It took a moment for Xander to compose himself before saying. "And why don't you go and find your present under the tree?"

Harry eyes lit up at the realization there was indeed a present under the tree that was apparently more valuable than a hundred toys.

His feet couldn't move fast enough, as he crawled under the tree and began to search for anything nicely wrapped.

He found something but it was slim and thick, like paper, Harry took it out and realised it was indeed paper and read it.

Certificate of Name Change.

 _Harold james Potter._

 **I hereby attest** , that my child name be changed from.

 _Harold James Potter_

to

 _ **Harold Xander Felix.**_

At the button was a large signature and on top of it all, was a stamp of a lion's roar.

Harry froze.

Was this...

Xander snapped a picture of harry's stunned face, he was defiantly developing this one later and said. "So how does it feel to be Harold, Xander Felix, Harry?"

Xander, answer was the sudden hug from Harry as the little boy, thanking him over and over again because Xander had once again giving him what he truly wanted.

A name.

 _And that really was worth more than a hundred toys._

And scene!

I decided to not have Harry asking Xander, if he could be the boy-who-lived in this chapter because I thought it would look out of place. Next chapter, it's Harry seventh birthday and Xander decides Harry needs some interaction with other children and hosts a outdoor pool party. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Harry know his daddy had become very busy in the last few days.

The man was either writing a letter or making a phone call.

His daddy, had told him what phones were and how they worked.

He was amazed by the idea of a phone that muggles had created.

So why did people still write letter's by owl, if they could just contact that person in seconds?

Even he, as young as he was, could see the problems with sending an owl to deliver a letter instead of using a phone.

Every magically person he had ever come across, always used owls to deliver letter's or packages.

Wouldn't it be better to just call somebody on the phone, instead of wait for weeks for a reply back?

So why did everybody still use owls when there was a better method around?

He had been brave enough to ask that question and his daddy told him.

This was because the British wizarding society, was run by idiots who lived in the past and think all those without magic are actually, stupid little monkeys in clothes.

His daddy than simplified it for him, so he could understand.

Basically, people like that old man that always came around the potter's house, were stuck in the past, living in a world that was before phones and electricity, and refusing to catch up with the times.

Making Harry suddenly come to a starling chilling revelation.

What if Magic vanished one day?

How would any of them survive if they didn't know what a car was or had the mindset that anybody born without magic were dumb and stupid?

And these kind of people were everywhere in the country, he had been to enough places with the Potter's to know exactly what those born with magic and raised magical thought of those without magic or just learned they were magical, just by their body language.

Harry had quickly learned to respect Muggles and their technology from his teacher Mrs Fisher, when she educated him on what Muggles could do now, without the use of magic, that those with magic called impossible to do, and the fact that he had never seen a T.V before, let alone a cartoon was apparently not normal for a child his age.

So his daddy, had brought him a T.V, the next day and introduced him to a show called the 'Looney Tunes, a show, that had quickly become his favorite show and taught him more about the muggle world, than the Potter's ever did.

Anyway, he was getting off track.

His daddy was acting strange, very secretive and Drabble, seemed to be avoiding him, even the servants around the house seemed dodgy towards him.

But then one day, his daddy had invited him to the back garden!

He was finally getting some fresh air, that didn't involve the use of magic!

His legs couldn't have moved fast enough as he had reached the back door and opened it to reveal that green law, he had admired from his room, when he stopped and stared.

Because there, standing there was his daddy looking he was going to the beach but he was surrounded by people he had never met before, there were four children, also surrounding the man but what draw his attention the most was the giant banner above them.

It said.

"Happy Birthday, Harry"

And they all shouted.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry was shocked.

Ch 8: Little Harry, first birthday party with daddy.

Harry continued to stare.

"Is the boy, alright?" One women with curly ginger hair said, looking to be in her late 30's, she was wearing a white blouse tucked into a shapely smart skirt, that reached to her knees.

"Mom, can we eat cake now?" Two, identical, twin boy's, who couldn't be more than 9 year old, said to their parents, it was clear, they had just came to eat cake.

And Xander broke off from the group and came over to Harry, in concern, just to check if Harry was still breathing.

Did Harry forget, today was his birthday?

Judging by his reaction, he did.

"Harry, did you forget today, it's your birthday?" He said, should he get Harry a calendar and circle his birthday, next time.

And Harry merely nodded, slowly, he was slowly coming to terms with the fact, today was indeed July 31, therefore his birthday.

But he didn't expect to be thrown a birthday party, maybe a casual 'happy birthday' in the morning because from the experience in the past, he thought nobody would actually celebrate his birthday, and he would actually set his eyes on a banner that said 'Harry' instead of 'Jamus'.

That's right.

He remembered that his daddy, had giving him a present, last year on his birthday when nobody else did.

His daddy had remembered that he existed as well, when everybody else forgot about him.

There was no way, his daddy would forget about him on his special day, like everybody else.

Harry eyes began to burn suspiciously, and he didn't realize he was crying until his daddy took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the area around his eyes.

"Don't you think a birthday, boy is supposed to smile on his big day, instead of cry?" Xander said, understanding a little bit, about what Harry most be going through.

All you had to do was look at today's addition of the Daily Prophet, it was all about Jamus Potter 'the-boy-who-lived' and how the 'world', this was when he rolled his eyes, was waiting for the boy to open his presents.

There was a large picture of the boy with a smile on his face with no mention of Harry but he wasn't surprised.

For the past three years, there wasn't a hint of Harry or 'the twin brother of the boy who lived', in there.

Well, today, was Harry's day.

Today was the day, Harry would celebrate all his birthday's from now on.

Xander, waited for Harry to calm down, before introducing him to the people, he had become good friends with when he decided to travel around the world.

So imagine his joy to find some of them had kids of their own, since the last time he saw them.

Harry needed to talk to children, around his age, it would be good for him.

"Harry, son. I want you to meet Amélie Chappuis, and her six year old daughter, Eva" He said, Harry was hiding shyly behind his leg.

Eva, was the spitting image of her mother with ginger curly hair, she wore a velvet pink dress with a bow.

She too was currently hiding behind her mother's leg, and looking at Harry with a shy expression.

They were both so cute.

"Amélie, I want you to meet my son, Harry" He said, the women merely smiled kindly at the shy boy.

"It's nice to finally meet, you, 'arry" The women said, with a strong French accent. "Your father has told me a lot about you, over the phone. You really do look like your father"

And Harry shyness seemed to vanish in a split second, and the birthday boy beamed at the compliment, deciding he liked this women.

He than said goodbye to Eva, and than went to a man, with a short black beard, that was nowhere nearly as long as the old man's, or white.

The man had stared at him for a five minutes, making him even shyer, before pulling himself together and giving his daddy a strange smile and said.

"... _Xander, I didn't know you had to it in you._ " In a strong texas accent. "So you finally went and did it, when nobody was looking, eh? Luckily bastard, who was the women, you knocked up? And do I know her?"

And Harry could only look on with confusion as his daddy, looked annoyed, the other man was teasing him about something he didn't understand.

 **It was a very short meeting.**

His daddy had pulled him way within a minute and to a couple who were trying, to stop a pair of trouble making boys from causing trouble.

It was easier said than done, since the boy's had taken off their shirts for no apparent reason and were playing shoulder fights with each other.

Harry stared at the strange boy's, who noticed him.

"And-" the boy on the right began.

"The boy" the boy finished.

"Finally comes-"

"And visits us."

"It's about-"

"time" they both finished together.

Harry continued to stare, they both sounded Scottish.

"I'm Ping" The one on the right said.

"And I'm Pong" The one on the left said.

"And we like to play pranks" They both said.

 _Dear, Lord._ Xander thought, _the two remind me of the Weasley twins, who knows, what sort of evil would be unleashed, if they met each other._

 _"_ Harry, meet Mr and Mrs Gray." Xander said, turning to the tired looking couple, the woman kept on giving her two children, a suspicious look, as the twins smoothed their faces to resemble that of angels. "And these are their two children"

"Hi" Harry said, shyly.

"bloody hell, this kid is shy." Ping said.

"Don't worry brother, by the time were done with him. No force on earth, will be able to shut him up." Pong said, as they both sheared identical grins, that did not bode well for their parents or those around them.

"So Harry, what school are you going to when you turn eleven?" Ping said.

"Were going to Durmstrang" Pong said, proudly.

And Harry looked confused, there was another school, other than Hogwarts?

He had grown up believing all magical people went to Hogwarts.

"If you-"Ping began.

"come to-"

"Durmstrang."

"We'll-"

"look out-"

"for you-"

"and make sure-"

"nobody-"

"messes-"

"with you" they both finished.

 _Yep, the Weasley twins and these twins would get along well...a little too well._ Xander thought, before leading Harry away from the mischievous twins, before they could rub off, on Harry.

He than went to the oldest of all the guest's, they were an elderly couple who had adopted a little girl, who looked half American and Japanese.

"Harry, meet Mr and Mrs Roberson" Xander said. "And their adopted daughter, Carla"

The elderly couple smiled at how shy Harry was, the complete opposite to their daughter who was firing round after round of questions at Harry, who was quickly getting overwhelmed.

"Carla, sweety heart. Remember to breath." Mrs Roberson said, to the flustered eight years old.

"Sorry about, that" Carla said, "Don't see many kids my age. You, know, living with grandpa and grandma."

And Harry could somehow relate to that.

"Now, that we, have introduced ourselves to each other." Xander said, turning to everybody "It's time to reveal what kind of party this is."

Getting looks of confusion from his guests and Harry, until something shimmered behind Xander.

The ground seemed to disappear behind Xander and before their very eyes, the illusion was dropped to reveal something that could only be called a water park.

It had four swirly slides leading downhill, the pool below were gigantic, thanks to the fact, the Manor was on it's own land and there was nothing for miles around.

There was a meat grill, a cart for ice cream and a juice stand.

In other words, kid heaven.

Xander smiled at the shocked looks and said. "Bathing suits are provided"

"WICKED!" Both Pin and Pon yelled, coming out of shock, running to the edge of the pool and jumping in, ignoring the thing about bathing suits.

"Please forgive them, Lord Felix" Their mother said.

"Don't worry about it, children will be children." Xander said. "It's a pool party, so enjoy. It is, Harry's big day, after all."

Reminding Harry, this was all for him, he had never had a party like this before and neither had Jamus.

It had taken ten minutes, for most of them to get into the pool.

Pin, Pon and Carla were already rushing to the slides.

Harry wore, red trunks that had a lions growl on the side of it, while Xander wore the same thing but it wasn't nowhere, nearly as long as Harry's own, it was long enough to reach his the bottom of hips, where his legs and hips connected.

And Harry didn't know it, but if they were at the beach, his daddy would have gotten a lot of looks from women.

But he did see, nearly all the women here, gave his daddy a certain look, especially when the man was trying to get out of the pool.

"Come in, Harry" Xander said, and Harry walked to the edge and jumped in.

But he didn't swim.

He sank like a rock.

"HARRY!" Xander yelled, driving in to grab his son before Harry filled his lungs with water.

Five, pathetic minutes, later for Harry.

Harry was on top of the water in a floaty, since he couldn't swim.

Apparently, being in a bathtub and a pool, were two completely different things.

Harry face was red with shame, as he floated, hearing the sound of children swimming to get back, to the slides, but his daddy had reassured him, that he would teach him how to swim so the next time, he could join them.

Xander, was more than happy to push Harry around, and tried to make Harry see the fun of being on a floaty.

Like spinning it around really fast.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he was spun, around, only to be released like a spinning top, seeing the fun Harry was having, it was only natural that the only children would try it to.

Soon, there were five spinning children on floats, going at crazy speeds while the adults tried to dodge any spinning child of doom, that came their way.

Hours flow by, Harry had tried candy floss for the first time in his life and liked it, although he didn't like the hour he had to wait to get into the pool, that his daddy set for him.

But he know when his daddy set a rule it was always for a reason.

So he enjoyed having ice cream that was topped with strawberry, chocolate and vanilla and grilled meat.

The morning turned to in a blink of an eye night, and it was getting dark.

Candles were lit, as Harry suddenly found himself in front of a large wooden table, wearing a birthday hat, everybody else was stationed around him and plates in front of all of them.

The door was opened and several people carrying a large cake, on their shoulders appeared, walking towards him.

Already somebody was filming and taking pictures.

"Happy birthday to you." They all began to sing. "Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday...dear...Har-ry. Happy birthday to you."

The cake was set in front of Harry stunned face, seven candles were lit, and stuck inside a layer of cream, upon further inspection it was revealed that it was a double chocolate cake and unknown to him.

A few days ago, he had undergone a test on which cake, he liked better under the disguise of choosing dessert.

Written in delicious strawberry syrup was:

Happy Birthday, Harold Xander Felix

It was the first time, Harry had remembered seeing his name on a cake before, so imagine the shock he was going through seeing his name on such a huge cake.

Whoever wrote his name on, especially took extra care with it.

Sure, it didn't say Harold James Potter, but he had long since abandoned that name.

And sure, he didn't have the Potters and his grandfather and godfather around him, acknowledging, that he existed and that he was just as important as Jamus.

But nothing could defeat the feeling, of having his daddy around him, smiling proudly at him.

Nothing, could defeat the feeling of having people near him, that know it was his birthday and had come to see him.

Nothing, could stop the warm feeling building up in chest as he took in the scene, he wouldn't have thought possible, a year ago.

He was loved.

And that was all that mattered.

"Now, Harry, blow out your candles and make a wish" Xander said, the song had ended.

And Harry, took a deep breath and blow out his candles, he didn't have a wish in mind.

He had everything he had ever wanted, right here.

They all clapped, and Xander was handed a knife in which he stuck in the middle of the cake and said. "Harry. Because it's your birthday, you can have as much cake as you, want today."

Shocking the little boy who know how strict his daddy was, with what he ate.

"So tell me, where to cut" Xander said, with a smile that warmed Harry heart. "And don't worry about being selfish, this is your cake so have as much as you want"

And Harry relucantly gave into his childish urge of getting a large piece, and not before long, a giant piece that was half the size of Harry leg graced the plate in front of him, the other children couldn't help but look at the giant, chunk of cake, with envy in contrast with their smaller but fairly large pieces.

Harry, because of habit, waited for everybody, to begin digging into their chunks of cake before he did so.

The moment that frosting touched his tongue, it was like he had died and gone to heaven.

It was so good!

This was the best cake, he had ever tasted, and it seemed those around him agreed with him, even the one's who didn't normally like cake, found it good and didn't mind having seconds.

Once, they had all finished eating their pieces of cake and it had been taken away to be stuck inside a large fridge for another day.

Xander, got up and said, "And now for the presents."

The door opened, once more but this time instead of people carrying a giant cake, it was people carrying a giant tray, after giant tray of presents, each tray had a flag on top of it, that said a certain number and if you paid attention, you would noticed it from 0 to 7.

Forget the small amount of jealousy, all the children where gaping, the adults were looking shocked as they were all placed beside each other.

Xander, really want all out for this one.

Harry, eyes were wide that they were threatening to pop out of his sockets. He truly, had never seen so many presents in his life, the amount was enough to make even Jamus Potter green with envy.

And this was all for him?

"At first, I wanted, to get you a pile of toys, but then I suddenly got a good idea" Xander began, "Why don't I give you seven years of presents. All those years you weren't with me? The whole household chipped in to get you a present as well, even the house elves, so say thank you when you see them."

And all Harry could do was stare.

Xander, had broken him.

"Happy birthday, son" He said, smiling and ruffling his hair.

And Pin slowly turned to his brother and said.

"Pon, are we going to invite Harry, to our next birthday party?"

And Pon answered, "We will, if we want even half of all this." Before saying. "Damn. I've never seen so many presents in my life."

And his brother agreed with him.

 _This was a memory, Harry would remember fondly for the rest of his life._

And scene!

Next chapter, a Wizengamot meeting is gate crashed by none other than Xander and Albus comes face to face with a man, he hadn't seen in over 20 years, not since the man was a child. It's time for Xander to step it up and shut the mouth's of idiots who have grown too used to the feeling of power. And Xander is taking no chances with the manipulative, idiots in the room, who think he could be controlled. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

It was that time, of the year again.

Where all the members of the Wizengamot gathered together for the second time in the year, that didn't have to do with putting on a trail.

Albus Dumbledore, couldn't help but feel anxious behind his usual twinkly eyes, he couldn't stop his troubles from crossing his mind.

It's been a year now since he's lost sight of Jamus Potter other twin, it's like the boy had just got adopted and vanished into thin air.

Not to mention the discovery that the House of Felix was still alive and kicking, despite his attempt to kill it off, secretly.

Every once in a while, he would clench his newly acquired wand, and couldn't help but compare it to the awesome power of the Elder wand. He would have never thought, he would ever step foot into Ollivanders again just to get a new wand.

The feeling of pride, knowing he had the best wand in the whole world had left him and he felt his teeth clench at the loss, it wasn't like he could gather people to track down his wand, it would lead to way to many questions, from people wondering why couldn't he get another wand.

And his problems didn't stop there.

James and Lily Potter had come to him and expressed concerns about Jamus sudden lack of magic, he was used to hearing Jamus Potter, having burst of magic, every two or three weeks, now it was a burst of magic every 3 or 4 months.

He personally had come to see the boy to check if something was wrong with his magic core, but he found nothing that could explain the boys sudden lack of magic feats.

Jamus Potter, was meant to be a powerful boy, and he was supposed to help him train his powers.

How can he do that when the boy suddenly couldn't connect to his magic like he used to?

He found it suspicious that as soon as Harry Potter, left, suddenly Jamus couldn't perform magic as often...

For the first time in his life, he had doubts about his choice in deciding who the Boy-Who-Lived was.

It was truly troubling, but Jamus Potter still had four years left until he went to Hogwarts, perhaps he would put the boy through some test to make sure he got the right boy?

And he was sure, he could get Harry to attend Hogwarts by than, so that he could test both of them and see who showed the most promise, if Harry did turn out to be the more powerful twin, he would take the boy under his wing.

He thought all these things as he sat down in his usual seat, as head Warlock.

Once again, he basked in the power he had over the room of powerful men and women.

Even after all these years, it still felt odd meeting here without deciding the fate of somebody.

Cornelius Fudge, sat on his high chair and said. "We, are gathered here today to discuss the new proposed laws. I'm sure we all have the Wizarding World's best interest in heart"

Indeed, each person had their own idea's on how the world they lived in, should be run, idea's that wouldn't be shocking if they said it out loud in this very room.

Fudge continued and said. "Let us, now-"

The doors suddenly opened.

"WELL HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Came a cheerful voice.

Ch 9: You are no longer allowed to vote!

All eyes slowly turned to the dark skinned man, with some kind of shock and who can blame them, they had put a ward up, so nobody who wasn't invited could walk through the doors, and since they felt nothing, it meant the wards were still in place.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was currently having a heart attack, seeing the face he hadn't seen in over 20 year's.

The man's face was different than what he remembered but what really counted, was exactly the same.

He would recognize him that face anywhere.

It was Xander Crow Felix, the son of Gavin Daniel Felix and Lily Gray Felix.

 **The boy was the one to survive that night.**

Dear Melin!

Albus couldn't help but remember the first time, he had met that boy and was thoroughly creeped out. The boy, didn't have the eyes of a boy but that of a man.

Never had he been so cautious with talking to somebody in his whole life.

He could tell, that boy was going to be somebody when he grow up and possible his greatest challenge in getting Britain how he wanted.

Why hadn't the boy been killed, that night like his parents?

What kind of idiot misses an eight year old boy!? It wasn't that hard to do, just point your wand and mutter the killing curse, for bloody sake!

And now that boy had grown up to become a man!

Albus got the feeling, today was going to leave him with a nasty headache.

He can only hope, the now man ,didn't know just how much power he had in this room, or the whole of Britain would turn on it's head within hours.

"Good morning, everybody" Xander said, with a bright smile, he dared to show up in jeans and T-shirt, instead of standard wizard clothing, just to annoy everybody in the room and judging by the face's looking at him, it was working. "I trust you all slept well, I know I did"

"Who the bloody hell are you? And how did you get in here?" Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior said, and to do dare present himself in Muggles clothing, had this man got no shame?

"Well, that's a good question, Barty. Can I call you, Barty?" Xander said, of course he didn't care about the man's opinion, so before the man could open his mouth again, he said. "Well my name Xander, Crow, Felix. Nice to meet you all."

The whole room stared like he had grown two heads.

Wasn't that house dead!?

But if, what the man said, was true, than it was no wonder this man passed through the wards. The wards mostly allowed head of Houses through them.

"But, I thought that house was extinct?" Elphias Doge said, even in his old age, he remembered reading about the extinction of the House of Felix many years back.

"Well, my house was almost extinct" Xander said, "Sadly, I was the only survivor after the massacre. However when it happened, I was too young to become the head of House some the House was technically extinct. However, because I was the only Felix left, I became the Head of House, much earlier than I should have." Showing the Head of House ring, making all their eyes widen. "I've been traveling ever since I came of age, and until recently, I hadn't had the time, to take my role seriously" and for some reason, he turned to Albus.

The moment, their eyes met, Albus tried to enter his mind.

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

There was no doubt about it, this man was indeed a Felix.

Xander could already feel the interest and the calculating looks from other Head of Houses, especially in Lucius Malfoy eyes, no doubt wanting to recruit him to the Dark Lord side if he proved useful.

Meanwhile James Potter, paled at the sight of the man, remembering how the man had blackmail on him, that could ruin him and his whole family.

None of them had any idea, that all their power they prided themselves on, was about to be taken away from them, but what he said next, had them all in an uproar.

"So, Cornelius Fudge, please get off my seat." He said.

The whole room went into an uproar, as Fudge spluttered.

"W-What?" Fudge said, "Are you mad? This is the seat of the Minister of Magic, it's been this way since the founding."

"If that's the case, why do I see the my house's symbol engraved at the sight of your seat?" Xander said, and they all looked to find a carving that looked like a Lion's roar at the side of the chair, that was indeed the house of Felix.

The Minister spluttered, of course he had noticed that but he didn't realize it was the symbol for the house of Felix, why should he worry about a Felix, claiming it when he, like everybody else, had thought they were all dead.

He was also aware that out of all the chairs in the room, this was the nicest looking one by far.

"Minister. You have till the count of three before I have magic itself throw you off my chair" Xander said, his eyes hardened, he wasn't pulling any punches with this man, this man was another reason why the Dark Lord had gathered so many followers so quickly.

As he thought, the minister was going to be stubborn.

"Now, see here-" Fudge began and before everybody very eyes, Cornelius Fudge was sent flying from his seat and crashed into a wall.

Xander, didn't look at the downed man, and instead walked to his seat calmly, everybody else looked startled at what just happened.

Nobody, should be able to perform magic here unless the Wards allowed it!

"Now, than" Xander said, leaning forward, a intimidating aura swept around the room, and they all couldn't help but flinch. "You will all shut up and listen to me"

"How dare you. Who, do you think, you are?" Dolores Umbridge said and Xander was amazed to find that the women truly looked like a toad. "How dare you do that to the Minister of Magic!" Her screeching voice, was enough to make the whole room go deaf. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, Dolores, I know what I've done and It felt wonderful to do so" Xander said, shocking them all. "Now you all must be wondering, how I got into here in the first place and how I can perform magic when there is a ward around this place to prevent me from doing so?"

Yes, they did.

"To answer that I have to educate all of you and fill in the parts that you all greatly misunderstood" Xander said, it was amazing how nobody had gone for their wand yet, or maybe they had and were finding out they couldn't perform any magic against him. "It all started, in the day's of Merlin or the end of Merlin if you think about it. We, all know the legend of Merlin and how he was a powerful wizard even Muggles have heard of him, but what you don't know, was what happened as Merlin death grow near"

And despite, all that happened, they couldn't help but listen to him.

"Merlin know, that when he died, that the group he lead would have no leader. Chaos would run rampant and they would eventually killed each other off" Xander said. "Those blessed with magic needed a leader. We all know the original houses at that time, the Black, Potter's, the Malfoys even the Felix and etc. But Merlin know how easy it was to let power rush to your head. How easy that once pure families could be corrupted because of the existence of magic." Some of them looked at Sirius Black who suddenly found his hands very interesting, they all know the Black family were now know for practicing the dark arts.

It was one of those things that nobody talked about but everybody know about, it was something that would forever stick to family name despite it's current head, being confirmed to be on the side of light.

Some people glanced at some other's, who's were know to be quiet vocal with their views like the Lucius Malfoy.

"This was the case with all except one family. The same family who had such a connection with magic like he did but know, that if one member ever fell from the old ways, than the whole family will suffer for that person mistake. That house... was the House Of Felix" He revealed.

The whole room went into an uproar, many of them claimed he was a liar, they didn't want to believe it, if it was true, than what they were told by their parents were nothing but lies.

Xander merely put a silencing charm on them to get them quiet.

Once it was quiet he said. "Now where was I, ah, yes. Merlin chose the current head of the House of Felix, at the time, Aulis Kari Felix. My many times over great grandfather. Now when Merlin died, my great grandfather know that he couldn't lead so many alone and many would protest to his placement as the leader. That's why he created a group, which he called the 'Wizengamot'. The Wizengamot was made up of all the heads of houses. But this where you are all mistaken. Originally Wizengamot, never had the power to pass any laws, they were simple advisers to my many times over great grandfather, they had no true power and the Chief Warlock, was the one who take all their suggested laws and brought it to the current head of house. Albus Dumbledore, became aware of this shortly after taking up the position."

And all eyes turned to Albus Dumbledore who's eyes had stopped twinkling.

"I-Is this true?" Amelia Susan Bones said, wouldn't that mean, that every law they had pass wasn't really passed?

Albus closed his eyes, he know he was required to answer by the oath and said. "I'm afraid it is, none of us have any true power here except for young, Xander, here"

And Xander narrowed his eyes, it seemed the old man was not willing to fall into place and said. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you will call me 'Sir' from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

And Albus looked like he was fighting a inner battle with himself, it was obvious the man didn't like being degraded like this and barely bit out. "Yes, Sir." Much to everybody else shock.

"Good" Xander said, "So the Wizaemagot was created, and everybody was satisfied. Over time, the House of Felix became overworked and could no longer attend the meetings, but they still could did their job. But eventually down the line, those who became the Head of House, were under the illusion that they were above the House of Felix, that they were the one's who should be making the rules. The House of Felix, did nothing because they were busy and could still pass laws."

Now everybody, somehow know where this was going.

"So generation after generation, the jealousy grew and the heads began to tell their children lies. After all, who would admit to their children, that they were merely advicers?" Xander said, he could see the look in most of the Pureblood eyes, it was the kind of look of somebody in denial. "And even though they were in the spotlight, the House of Felix continued to rule, all up to 20 years ago, when most of them were wiped out, leaving just me."

Silence.

"I was too young to pass any laws or rule, so for twenty years, that power was passed to the Chief Warlock" he said, all eyes turned to Albus, who's tried to remain calm. "And now that I have reached the age of passing laws, I have come to claim my birthright, from this moment one, the Wizengamot will return to being a group of advisors,"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Barty said, even Malfoy was looking alarmed, what's the point of putting money in the minister pocket if the man had no power to actually pass any laws, to further the dark Lord's plan!?

"He's bluffing" One witch said, "There's no way, that story is true. One family, ruling the whole of the Wizarding World?"

"British" Xander said.

"What?" The women said.

"It's the whole of the British Wizarding World" Xander said, "Have you forgotten that England is not the only Wizarding society out there? Britain is the small, compared to all the other countries." Honestly these people needed to crack up a book and read.

The Women blinked owlishly and so did some people around her.

"So if you don't believe me, let me prove it" He said, raising his wand. Albus wand was out, he tried to cast a body bind at the man but nothing came out of his wand, it was too late. "I, Xander, Crow, Felix. Hereby call upon Old Magic, to take back what belongs to the House of Felix and reclaim the seat that has been filled by the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore."

His wand lit up and suddenly Albus felt like something had been tore from him, leaving him exhausted and weak.

Meanwhile the other's in the room could feel the existence of old magic in the air and to their horror, felt something had been taken from them, it all went straight to Xander, who felt like he had been given the kiss of life.

"Now than, the Wizengamot will be carry on as normal but any laws you want passed, has to be presented to me. Albus, you will report back to me at the end of each meeting and present me with the laws, the Wizengamot have thought possible and any law that they had passed in the past." Xander said, before the man could talk, he was determined to clean up the mess that was Wizarding Britain."Now, if you excuse, me. I have to get back home and check on my son." walking away and through the door, like he owned the place.

He wouldn't be surprised if most of the wizards and witches in the room thought what he did was a joke.

After all, what was the likelihood of him really taking away their ability to pass any laws?

And he was right.

Not five minutes after he left, they all carried on like nothing happened, but when they tried to pass the a law, suddenly most of them were compelled to vote against it.

They tried it again.

The same thing, happened.

This went on for three house, while Albus buried his head in his hands as if he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Sooner or later, everybody in the room would realize they had no say in how their world would be run.

That any law, that would benefit them in anyway, that they planned to have passed, will never come to pass.

Xander Crow Felix, had taken what they valued the most.

Power.

What good was power, if you don't have it?

Their world was going to feel the weight of House of Felix, that had been silent for too long.

The only light side, Albus could think of was how he was required to report back to the man.

Eventually he would have Xander Crow Felix, under his thumb.

 _He swore it._

And scene!

Next chapter, Albus receives a portkey to the Felix Manor and tries to manipulate Xander into giving him power over the Wizarding world, while trying to find out more about the former Potter Twin and where he is, it's too bad Xander refuses to dance to his tune. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Edit: 3/5/2017-finally got a chance to check this chapter.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

It took a whole week for all of them to finally accept, that no matter what they did, they couldn't pass a law.

Whenever Cornelius Fudge wanted to pass a law, by stamping it or signing it in his name, the ink would mysterious disappear before his very eyes, or most of the proposed bill right in front of him, would disappear, leaving a lot of blank spaces were words should be, making it unreadable.

Any sign's, that were put up, stating a new law, that would effect the whole of Wizarding Britain, mysteriously, found themselves struck by lightning and burnt to a crisp within a minute of being put up.

Pure-bloods, who thought they could pass a law that would give pure-bloods the advantage, while making everybody else live's hell, suddenly found their agenda's halted by the sudden realization, that no matter how much gold, they put into the right pockets, the law was no longer governed by them.

Any false laws created, for those who had yet to crack open a law book, had suddenly vanished, like it hadn't existed in the first place.

It was because of all these mysterious occurrence's, that the House of Felix was currently at the end of everybody lips and many reporters chased after the mere name.

The Daily Prophet, had somehow found out, what, went on, in such a secluded room and were having a field day with this information.

They were claiming that apparently the current head of the House, had cast a curse over the whole of Britain, so that no new laws can be made.

It was because of this, that many people demanded that the man should reveal himself and break the 'curse' over them.

Many, were in fact secret Dark lord supporters.

After all, how can their Lord come back from the dead and take over Britain, making pure-bloods the supreme rulers of the world, if once he get's there, he find's out, none of the laws he makes, actually stick?

Other's, sent letter's, asking to meet the man, in hopes of bending the man to their will and ruling Britain from the shadows.

Some sent Howlers demanding the man to undo what he had done, along with tracking charms and any other nasty hexes they could discovered.

Only a few letters, weren't actually tempered with.

However not a single one of them, made it passed the Felix wards.

Ch 10: The Piper vs the Lion.

Albus Dumbledore, felt like he had aged in the past week, he had been called, constantly to the minister's office, just to hear one complaint after another.

Fudge, at first, wanted to hear his views on how nobody could make any laws anymore unless a single man gave permission to do so, but as time went on and they all fully realized just how serious this was.

Fudge, was now, determined that he find the man, so that he had his power back.

What's the point of being Minister of Magic, if you can't impose any laws?

And as a result, his usual bag of gold that was always waited for him on the desk in the morning, had stopped coming, after two days.

Because, why would anybody pay a man, who no longer had the power to do what they wanted them to do?

Fudge luxurious lifestyle had taken quite a blow, because he was now earning what he should, so he could no longer afford the expensive perks in his life.

Even those, who's life's were directly impacted by the lack of passing a law, interrogated him and Albus had yet to hear from the man who was the cause of his recent headache.

But he know, it was a waiting game.

Eventually he would be summoned.

So he waited for the summoning, so he could finally play the Piper and skillful bend the man to his will.

The summoning finally came, when he found a letter containing a portkey on his desk, one Friday morning, after he had finished his morning breakfast.

He seemed to have arrived too late to put a tracking charm on whatever had dropped the letter off.

No, matter.

He read the letter, took the new proposed laws that he had been headed to him and checked it himself, to find, that they all had their own tracking charms on them from various different people and touched the portkey and said.

"Illusion"

The portkey activated and immediately, he was suddenly whisked away to a place he hadn't seen in over two decade's.

In front of him was a building that can only be called Felix Manor, it looked, just like how he imagined it, to look like after so many years.

 **Maybe a little too much.**

But he didn't let the thought get too deep, as he walked through those familiar gates and to the front door, a child's laughter came from an open window, reminding him, Harry was supposed to be here.

If he played his card right, he would get to see the boy and 'convince' him that it was better to live with the Potter's or somebody he deemed suitable for him.

Maybe Lily's sister, Petunia could take young Harry in.

Of course, once he ripped through any secrets the boy may have be told because of Felix blood running in him, from his mind.

He thought, all this, as he knocked on the front door.

He ended up waiting a full ten minutes, before somebody bothered to open the door for him.

He didn't let his annoyance show as a man appeared in some sort of dress code, he wasn't familiar with, open the door.

The man didn't smile at him or worship the ground he walked on like he was used to, instead in almost a bland tone, he said. "The Master of this House has been waiting for you for a long time, Albus Dumbledore. Any longer and he would have fired you"

Leaving the door open and turning away, not seeing how Albus, silently fumed at the disrespect he was being shown, as he followed the man.

He was than surprised by how many people in strange attire were running through the house.

.

People, who would be watching him, and keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious, if so much, drew out his wand.

He original thought of putting a tracking charm on a piece of furniture seemed to be doomed to failure, but it seemed, he would have to be more patient, and wait for his chance, when nobody was looking.

He kept his eyes open for any sight of a child, while he followed the man to a room he remembered as a sort of office for the Head of House.

The man knocked on the door and a voice, he had been dreading to hear said.

"Who is it?" The voice of Xander, Crow, Felix said.

"Master, one 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore', is waiting outside to see you, sir" The man said, with respect.

There was a faint sound of papers ruffling before "Come in" was heard, the man opened the door while looking at Albus like he had just stepped into something nasty and turned way.

Albus, ignored the look and walked right in, the study was actually how he remembered it before the attack, to the very last detail, the only thing that was different was that Gavin Felix wasn't sitting in his usual seat, but his now grown up son.

Paper was everywhere, and the man looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Maybe he could use this to his advantage, if the man wasn't a hundred percent aware of what was going on around him, it would mean, he was bound to make mistakes.

"Albus, please sit down" Xander said, motioning to the chair opposite him, and Albus suddenly felt like a school boy being sent to the headmaster office.

He felt sick as he was forced to sit down in the chair that didn't hold any power for once and showed just how powerless he really was here.

It was like he had been whisked back to twenty years earlier, and the attack never happened and he was still bound by oath, not to attack him in his own home.

Drat.

"Albus, please put the proposed laws on the desk. I'll look them over later" Xander said, and he had no choice to comply, the man took out his wand and with a flick, all the spells and tracking charms on the proposed bills were gone.

No death eaters would be arriving at this location anytime soon.

Xander, continued what he was doing leaving an eerily silence between them.

Albus thought this was the perfect time to try and steer the man to see things his way and said. "You look so busy, raising a child and the pressure you must be under to pass all those laws must be quiet a burden on your shoulders" making the man look up and said. "If I may suggest, why don't you hire somebody in your place to take care of those laws to relieve your workload. I'm sure I can find a suitable person to do-"

"Thank you for the **_suggestion_** , Albus." Xander said, putting special emphasis on the word, sending a clear message. "But I may be busy but so has my family, for generations. If my father could raise a child, work and pass laws all at the same time, than I am more than capable of doing so. And if it get's too much I can always take a week or two off, after all, the Wizengamot, only officially meet twice a year to discuss laws."

It was almost like Albus could hear the laughter behind that sentence, he know instantly he had been seen through because of those damn eyes, the same eyes, that seemed to know when he was telling half truth's or being manipulative.

So he changed the topic of discussion and said. "And speaking of raising a child, how is young Harry Potter doing, these days?"

He realized too late what he just gave away.

How did he know the child, this man was raising was Harry Potter? He was sure, the man wanted to keep the adoption under wraps or the press would have had a field day finding out a Potter had been disowned.

He can only hope, this man would assume the Potter's had told him since it was no secret that they were close.

Xander said, nothing and merely tapped the table and said. "He's doing fine, although he goes by a different name now"

The long pause afterwards, told Albus, the man had no intention of telling him what Harry's name now was.

It seemed that they both know how powerful a name was, and how it can be easily used with evil intentions.

It worried Albus, because, how was the castle supposed to send the boy's, Hogwarts's letter when the time came, if Harry new name wasn't registered?

Would he have to take it to the boy, personally?

"Can, I see the boy?" Albus said, "Just to check up on him, and to see if the boy's magic is alright. After all, you don't know what kind of side effects a blood adoption can cause."

"Albus, thank you for the concern but if there is something wrong with my son's magic, I will call a professional healer to take a look at him" Xander said, there was no way in hell, he would let this man within 50 feet of his child. "You may be powerful, but you are no healer and I want to trust my child in the hands of somebody who has years of experience behind them"

And for one thing, Albus was shocked that this man was calling the boy 'son' so soon, that and the man had skillful dodged his attempted to try to see the boy, so he can check on how powerful his magic core is.

He had planned to bind the boy's magic if he deemed it too strong.

Jamus Potter was meant to be the stronger twin.

And yet, he couldn't fault the man's logic, he wasn't a healer so there was a likelihood he could accidentally do something to the boy's magic core that he shouldn't have.

But still...

"Can I assume, Harry will be staying will be staying with you until Harry goes to Hogwarts?" He said. "I would love to invite Harry to Hogwarts and show him around so that he knows where to go once, he's sorted into Gryffindor."

 _The fool is revealing his plans right at my feet._ Xander thought, his eyes narrowed as he said, "For one thing, why wouldn't my son be staying with me until he comes of age? I am his father. What kind of man adopts a child only to dump the same child on a random person? Secondly" his voice got deeper. "Who says my child is going to Hogwarts? I know what my child is worth, enough to be suspicious, if he doesn't receive any other request's from schools other than Hogwarts, nearing his eleventh birthday" before finishing off. "And lastly, if he does end up going to Hogwarts, there is no guarantee that he would be sorted into Gryffindor. And don't think, I don't know what a Gryffindor is meant to be, if I suspect the sorting is rigged in any way. I will ask for a resorting or pull my son out of school and transfer him to another"

Shocking Albus.

This man wasn't just cautious, he was prepared for anything he might pull!

Albus couldn't imagine a future where Harry didn't go to Hogwarts, or Harry wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like his brother.

He feared that if Harry was allowed to grow up under this man, it was very possible that Harry may end up in Slytherin of all places.

Add that to the fact, that no doubt the boy would be powerful, intelligent and the Horcrux that he still believed was lodge into Harry head could influence him at any point in time.

It was like this man was raising another Tom Riddle, right in front of his eyes!

There was no guarantee, the boy would actually be loved here and what if the House of Felix was secretly in league with the Dark Lord?

If that's the case, than he had to get Harry out of here, some place he deemed safe, where he would grow up on the side of light.

Maybe... the Weasleys?

Yes, they would do.

While he schemed on how to get Harry away from his new adopted father, he said. "May I use your toilet" when in reality he was going to find Harry room.

"No" Xander said, "Your time is up" throwing something, Albus way and out of reflex he caught it.

Albus felt a sharp pull before he disappeared, realising it was a Portkey too late.

He landed in his office, and immediately went to work in tying Felix Manor into the monitoring wards, he had managed to place a tracker on the chair he sat on secretly.

In a few hours, he would have the manor's location and send two of his order members to spy on the house, while giving the order to find Harry and grab him and take him to Hogwarts, when they had the chance.

He know this could be counted as kidnapping but he had no chance, of going to jail, with all his connection's if people, could actually prove it was him that gave the order.

Finally, everything was falling in place.

He may have lost the battle but he hadn't lost the war.

Little did he know, he was the fool here.

Because the House he had been summoned to, wasn't really Felix Manor.

It was a dummy made to look like the Manor.

And it wouldn't be until two years had passed, would he suspect something was wrong with his surroundings.

 _But by than, Harry would have become his own person._

And scene!

Next chapter, there is going to be a one year time skip and Harry is eight years old. Xander decides it's time for some tough parenting and begins teaching Harry to defend himself. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

It had been a year and half since Britain, itself had fallen under the House of Felix rule once again, but this time everybody know just how important the head of the House was.

Because no law could be passed without the Head of House permission, Britain as a whole, was no longer going down the path which would lead to anybody who wasn't pureblood, to become second class citizens in the eyes of the law.

Britain was a lot more friendlier place for none-Purebloods than what it was a year ago and only the high ups in the Wizarding world, could see the changes in their world.

And as part of father and son bonding time, Harry had enjoyed getting to burn all those proposed laws or bills with dad that was deemed trash.

It was a very fun time for him, he was allowed to be as creative as they wanted, in getting rid of the pile a couple of times a year.

Xander, had joined the Wizengamot once or twice, in secret of course just to see if the bills presented to him later was actually bills proposed in the meeting.

He wouldn't put it passed the old man to find a loophole in his oath.

And Albus had quickly learned that when sending a letter to his new 'boss', he shouldn't expect a letter with magic coated over it, to ever come back or to even be sent out.

For some reason, when he used an owl.

They would refuse to leave the Hogwarts grounds or when he sent Fawkes, the bird would give him a look that said 'are you crazy?' Heaving heard stories but how powerful those wards where so he wouldn't dare try to pass through them or ended up dead.

For real with no chance of coming back alive.

Leaving him no choice but to send an ordinary letter's urging the man to come and visit Hogwarts, which the man politely declined every time, they both know he couldn't step into the Manor unless he had his permission so he could show up uninvited.

He had stationed Remus Lupin and Mad Eye, Moody around the house, which he believed was the Felix Manor, so while they watched the house for any sign's of a boy, which they couldn't help but think was a clone of Jamus Potter, the boy who lived, he was thinking of a way to get the boy's name.

It also didn't help that Harry scent had long since disappeared from Potter Manor, meaning Remus was practically flying blind, when it came to locating his former god-son but the werewolf had yet to realize this yet.

Not that it would do him any good since Harry scent had long since changed.

Leaving the real Felix Manor unwatched, and Harry having more freedom to go outside and play.

It cost quiet a bit, but Xander had gotten two international portkey's for a year, just for Harry to visit the children, that had quickly become his friends.

All of them, only came together when it was a special holiday like Christmas or somebody's birthday.

Although the fact that the troublesome twin's now attended Durmstrang put a dent in the plans since Harry could only visit the twin in summer.

Harry was now, a very happy and healthy eight year old boy, that if you were in the room with him for five minutes, you wouldn't believe he was the same shy boy from two years back, his scar had completely disappeared, a clear sign that any dark magic that could have held on was now completely gone.

His smile, which resembled Xander own quiet a bit to the point it was scary, was now so wide that you would think he wasn't destined to have the weight of the world on his shoulder's some-day.

The strong memories, of visiting his friends, receiving gifting's, going to the movies for the first time and going to Disneyland for his birthday had worked wonders on him and it was like the effects of abuse by the hands of the Potters were never there in the first place.

Harry was happy.

But Xander know that once Harry reached 11, and was out in the open, a lot of people would try to control him.

He wouldn't put it past them to even try and attack Harry once his back was turned or even kidnap him, so they had some control over his father.

That's why it was never too early for Harry to learn to protect himself.

Ch 11: Harry's first lesson in self defense: a different dad.

Harry couldn't help but, wonder what was going on when he was told by Dabble, that his dad, wanted him to change into what could only be called a PE kit, and meet him in a room that he had only been into once, which looked like a large hall.

He had stopped calling his dad, 'daddy' about two months ago, due to the influence from being around other children.

But he didn't voice any question's, and merely put on the clothes that was laid neatly on his bed for him to change into, he was used to wearing clothes that were steam pressed and had yet to feel the cold air properly yet so he always felt warm and ready to sleep in his day clothes.

Once he had changed, Drabble was more than happy to lead to him to the room, since he couldn't remember where it was.

He was lead to two double doors, before knocking and once he was giving the okay, he pushed through them to meet the man, he lovingly called his dad, the man was no longer dressed so smartly, despite Harry used to seeing him in muggle clothes most of the time, and was also in shorts and a t-shirt.

And you would think, he had just stepped into a deadly game of dodgeball by the air in the room just like the one's on T.V.

He also couldn't help but notice his dad's wand was out.

"Great, son. You're here" Xander said, fixing Harry with a smile, that seemed off, because of air surrounding the man.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of fear creep into his heart and make a quick glance to his only means of escape.

Was he in trouble?

Did he do something wrong?

"You must be wondering why you're here." Xander said, still smiling, his wand twirling, almost ominously "Well Harry, welcome to the house of Felix training room, I haven't been here since I was a boy"

Xander almost shivered, as the memories of his father pointing a wand at him and firing joke hex after joke hex at him.

Who would thought a day would come when he would be the same position as his father...

For some reason, Harry began to look around, the feeling of uneasy grow stronger despite, seeing no visible threat in the room, he know his dad would never hurt him...well, not on purpose, anyway.

"Harry, from now on your going to train with me every Saturday in here." Xander said, meaning Harry would just have to visit his friends on Sunday, Harry face showed surprise at the news before he said. "Harry, you are now eight year old and in just under 3 years you'll be out of this house and attending whatever Wizard school you wish."

It was something Harry had been looking forward to the most, but a part of him, didn't want to leave his dad and go to a strange place where his dad couldn't protect him or he wouldn't be able to reach him if he needed help with his homework and what about their position lesson's together?

"When that happen's, Harry, you will have to be careful" Xander warned, "There will be people who will try to become your friend, so that they can use you because one day, you will take over from me and be making all the big discussions in the country."

And when that day came, he would be so proud.

"Because, Harry, even for me, it was hard to find out who really wants to be my friend and who is only after my money, growing up." Xander said, he had made many mistakes in his youth before saying. "There was once a women, she could have been your adopted mother."

Making Harry look at him surprise, at the very thought of having a women here to kiss him good night or read him bedtime stories just like his dad.

"I was young then, foolish." He said, "Harry, when you're a teenager. Your always convinced that your first love is somebody who you would spend your life with, the truth is not many people do end up with the first person they love. I had grown up being taught that reading somebody's mind was an invasion of privacy, nobody likes to have their thoughts read and people barging into their most precious memories."

Making Harry realize, he was right, his dad had explained the idea of Legilimency to him a few months back, and he had been shocked.

Just by making eye contact somebody could plunge into his mind and see all his memories.

He didn't want, a random stranger to go through all his memories, seeing the memories he had cherished and the one's when he was at his very low, luckily not many people could do it.

His dad had admitted that he was one of them but he only used Legilimency to help him, like when he had another really bad nightmare, and would never abuse it.

His dad also confessed that Albus Dumbledore, the man who he always remembered hanging around the Potters home, was one of them also.

Harry suddenly felt sick, when his dad told him how easily he had entered his mind the first time when his mind should have some protection there to stop people getting in, showing his defenses had been repeatedly torn down, along with the repeatedly feeling that the old man could somehow read his mind.

His dad had answered him about what would have happened if his mind defenses didn't heal, an answer that had shocked to his core.

One thing for sure, Harry would never look at the old man in the eye ever again.

His dad also told him there was another man in Hogwarts who dressed like a bat and Voldemort was one as well.

It had got him thinking, on something he had long since forgotten or chose to ignore but know he would have to confront one day.

"I was going to propose to her..." Xander continued, before chuckling. "It must have been fate that I visited her without telling her, just to surprise her. I not only found out she was cheating on me but she had other plans than raising a family with me."

He could still remember that moment very clearly, thank god, fate stepped in or it would have been possible that he would have been dead by now.

"So the moral of this story, Harry. Is that people can be two faced" Xander with a bright smile... "And you need to protect yourself from those who will try to use you and outright attack you. Today, you will be starting your training on dodging spells since your not old enough to have a wand"

The dread in Harry stomach grew.

"When I was slightly younger than you, my father would throw me in here and throw joke hex after joke hex at me until I could dodge them, he didn't dare use any real spells on me in case I get hurt." Xander said, seemly looking into the distance. "Who know the day would come, when I would be in my father position?"

And before Harry caught up with his body, he found that he was already running to the only exist in this room.

Locked.

Sweat poured down his face, when he saw at the corner of his eyes, his dad smiling as he raised his wand and muttered something under his breath.

The next thing, he know, his legs had become like jelly and the world was spinning.

It was a good thing it was only temporary, as he soon focused and found himself on the floor already his dad was muttering another spell, his sense was telling him to dodge.

Never would you have thought, his small body could move so fast.

His dad, had made sure to push him to his limits and beyond, if he slowed down even for a second his dad would make sure that the floor under him felt like he was as cold as a ice cube, prompting him to keep running.

He had lasted a whole 10 minutes before he had truly reached his limit and collapsed, darkness took over his vision, his hair looked like it had received an electric shock, his skin was blue and his clothes were going from strips to poker dots and back.

Xander looked at the unconscious form of his son and said.

"Hm, he lasted a full 2 minutes longer than I did."

And scene!

Next chapter, it's drawing closer, to end of Harry childhood and he would be turning ten soon. Harry decides to ask his father, the question that would change how he views himself. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Harry, had just recently turned 9 years old and know it was only a matter of time, before he got his first letter from a Wizarding school, and he would finally get his first wand, just like his dad.

His Saturdays were filled with training with his dad, and nursing the muscle pain that came with it, while on Sundays he would visit, Eva since Carla was prepping up to go to Hogwarts since she was a year older than him.

When he came to visit her, all she could talk about was how disappointing the things she was required to get was, she had showed him the first year Hogwarts required list and the books she had gotten and even he, being 9 years old, could see a big gap of knowledge in it.

By this point, Carla parents were praying Hogwarts was worth the price they were paying to send her there, because it was hard to gather that kind of money when you were that old.

Luckily his dad had offered to send money to help Carla transfer schools if she didn't like it there.

It was like putting a bullet in his perfect image of Hogwarts, the whole mess with Carla, was making him rethink, the certainty he had about going there and now that he know there were other schools who would offer a better education than Hogwarts apparently did.

Plus, he didn't know how to feel about seeing the Potter's again so soon.

But it was still to early to think of stuff like that, he still had time to be kid, but even one day, he know he would eventually face the music, and ask the question that had plagued him for almost a year.

A Question so powerful, that it may change how he looked at the world and how people looked at him.

Because he wanted to be just Harry, living with his dad and just being a child.

But he couldn't be selfish forever, so while his dad was helping him understand his homework, he finally popped the question and asked.

"Dad, am I the boy-who-lived?"

From his dad expression, he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth either.

Ch 12: Your not alone, Harry.

Whatever Xander, was expecting to hear when he once again agreed to help his son understand his homework, giving to him by Mrs Fisher, this definitely wasn't it.

He had to strain his ears just to make sure, he hadn't heard wrong.

His, son, Harry was asking if he was the Boy-Who-Lived!?

How did this question even come up!?

He had secretly hoped that because Harry no longer had the Horcrux inside of him, that he could hunt down the remaining Horcruxes and fulfil, the prophecy without Harry even knowing he was the truly the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

He was going to prove that the prophecy, wasn't worth the mouth of a lunatic that it spewed out from, to that old man, once all the Horcrux's were gone and Voldemort was truly dead.

He had people out there search for the Horcrux's, as they sat here.

And yet, it seemed there was some truth to the prophecy and Harry was destined to play a bigger part in getting rid of Voldemort for good, other than getting rid of the Horcrux.

So he took a deep breath and said, calmly. "Where did that question come from?"

"Well, dad" Harry said, thinking. "Remember, when we got rid of my scar and I had to force Voldemort out of my head"

Of course, he did, they both did.

Harry was nearly killed, but instead he had been received a new life, a new better life once that thing was gone.

"We'll, Voldemort kept on saying weird stuff like 'you may have vanquished me as a baby'" Here, Harry did his best Voldemort impression and Xander couldn't help but be amused."And 'This time, I won't underestimate you because you are a child'." shaking his right fist in cartoonish rage.

 _He remembered all that?_ Xander couldn't help but think, it had been three years since then.

"It doesn't make sense" Harry said, "Everybody know's Jamus Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived so why did I have Voldemort in my head? And, why was I the only one affected after that night? I don't remember Jamus ever having dreams of a flash of green light."

Harry, was too smart for his own good, even at 9 years old, he was thinking on a level that even Albus Dumbledore hadn't ventured into yet, despite knowing about the Horcrux.

"And I'm more powerful than Jamus" Harry said, and the way he said it was fact, not a question, he had become aware of how powerful he was, when Ping and Pong and spoke to him on the phone about the magic they were learning.

Magic that he could do with his eyes closed and had learnt how to do, years ago.

Xander blamed his genes and T.V., for Harry developing what most British Wizards seem to lack.

Common Sense.

"And if Jamus, really defeated Voldemort on that night" Harry said, "Than what was that stuck in my head? How did that get there in the first place. And how do people know what truly happened that night? It wasn't like me and Jamus could talk when we were babies. So how do we even know, the Boy-Who-Lived, even exist's? And isn't something that was made up?"

 _This boy is going to be big when he's older._ Xander thought, with pride, Harry was questioning what was written in books that claimed to be accurate, when in actual fact, all you needed to do was to crack open one or two books from different authors who claimed to have the facts straight, and see they were clearly different like night and day.

It was good that Harry was beginning to think for himself instead of just believing what he was told, without actual proof backing it up.

"And how do we know the Killing curse was actually used that night?" Harry continued. "And who declared Jamus Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, when it could have been either one of us because we were both in that room? How did that person know it was Jamus Potter who was hit that night? What about if it was me instead?"

Harry had raised a good point, a point that was never raised when Voldemort was first defeated.

How did Albus Dumbledore know Jamus Potter was the Boy-who-lived, unless he was in the room when it happened?

Couldn't it have been either one of the boy's that night, than?

Well, Xander wasn't going to cut Harry thinking it a bud, this was a good thing for him.

"Well" He said, making his son look at him. "The truth is, nobody actually questioned the events of that night even though they should have. Back than most Wizards and Witch lived in fear at the mere mention of 'Voldermort', and were just so glad when he was gone, that they never questioned what they were told."

"But that's, stupid" Harry said, scrunching his face up.

"Yes, it is" Xander said, "But, son, you must understand. When your scared, people are willing to believe anything others tell them, if it means they would never confront their fears. This is how the heart works, it takes a certain kind of person, to be able to face what scares them head on and ask the really big questions. These kind of people, became somebody in the future."

Neither of them know, this advice would lead to the downfall of Voldemort for good in the future.

"Take for a example, something was mysteriously killing people." He said, trying to make Harry understand. "What do you think, people are most likely to accept? That a criminal had escaped and was killing them or the truth that the authorities had no idea what was killing them?"

Making Harry think, if people didn't know what was dangerous to them, it would cause them to be afriad of everything, but if they thought it was a person who posed danger to them, they would only be scared of meeting that person, alone and the fear would be greatly reduced.

"The criminal one" Harry said, suddenly understanding.

"Right, it's much better to believe a criminal is killing people than the actually truth" Xander said. "If it does turn out, your actually the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. What would you do?"

And Harry felt like this was some kind of test, in his heart, it was so easy to deny the possibility of being the Boy-Who-Lived.

If he did turn out to be the Boy-Who-Lived, he know a lot of people would try to take him away from his dad.

The old man would come after him, so that he could fulfilled his 'destiny', whatever that was, with a half hearted apology.

His former parents would attempt to come back into his life and try to make up for the years of abuse under them.

And worst of all, his face would be plastered all over the Daily Prophet, he had seen the shows, so he know how harsh the press could be.

He didn't think, he could handle being stalked everywhere he went and not being able to do the things he took for granted without having to worry about what the public thought about, if he suddenly decided to climb a tree or go visit his friends.

It was so easy to run away from all that and delude himself that it was almost painful.

But then he remembered his dad's word's, was he going to run away if one day, it was his reality?

No.

He would face it head on even if his life would never be the same again.

"I would face it" He said, of course he wasn't looking forward, to anything that was attached to the title of 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"And I'll be right there" Xander said, making Harry look at him in surprise. "To be honest, I wasn't planning to tell you but the Horcrux in your scar wasn't the only one made and it's very likely that Voldemort is still out there and trying to come back. That's why I hired some people to go and find the other pieces. Hopefully, by the time you reached 11, Voldemort would be truly gone so you don't have to worry about it. All you have to do is enjoy your school life."

And Harry was shocked, his dad had been protecting him once again.

His dad was always right beside him.

When he went through the blood adoption, his dad was there.

When he was getting the Horcrux out of his head, his dad was right there beside him holding his hand.

Whenever they went somewhere outside the house, his dad was always not that far from him, keeping an eye on him.

Why should this be any different?

His dad was right here beside him, here too, lighting any load he may ended up carrying in the future.

His shock slowly turned into a large smile as he said. "How did I ever get a dad like you?"

"Simple" Xander said, "You were just too adorable back then. That I just had to take you home." Making Harry cheeks flame. "Now, let's finish this homework and then, I'll let you play with Pan"

Making Harry eyes light up, at the reminder of the monkey.

In that moment, Harry was sure, he had the best dad in the whole wide world.

 _Neither of them realized, that Months later, Acceptance Letter hell awaited them._

And scene!

Next chapter, Harry has finally reached 10 years old and it's the beginning of acceptance letter hell for the Felix Manor, as schools fight over each other to have Harry as a student. A confrontation between Xander and Albus appears in the next chapter, when Albus wants to give Harry his letter, personally and have Harry go to Hogwarts whether he likes it or not. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

It turn's out.

Carla didn't last 2 days before she had, had enough and wanted to transfer.

Understanding the importance of money, Carla had been very vocal about her two days, experience, at Hogwarts when Harry had come to visit her.

She had told him, about the women who always smelled of strong perfume and who was always predicting students deaths every time a class, took place, from what she had found from asking around.

She had told him about the Ghost who taught Magical history and went on and on, about the Goblin Wars and Rebellion without teaching anything else.

He had put her to sleep within half an hour and many first years to.

She had told him about the women who told them to change a pin into a pincushion, how this was going to help her in real life, she didn't know.

Than she told him about the person who was supposed to be teaching about muggles, had little to no idea what he was talking about, she or another Muggleborn could have taught that class better than he did, he often pronounced names wrong and was stuck in the 14th century where there was no such thing as a phone or television.

It was never a good sign when your own students could teach what you claimed to be an expert in, better than you did, that itself, should be a huge warning to replace that teacher quickly.

She went on to tell Harry, about a class called Herbology and how they had to deal with plants that would kill your ear drums and make you faint, once you uprooted them from soil.

She told him about the Half Giant who shouldn't be anywhere near children because of his love of showing eleven years big and dangerous creatures that could kill them easily.

The only half decent class at Hogwarts, was potions and even than, the teacher seemed to be barely civil to all of them, she got the impression the man had been forced to teach them all, against his will with how he looked at all of them.

But the real kicker was how the school was right next to a forest that had creatures that could easily kill them all.

They only received a warning not to go into the forest, while nobody mentioned what was in place to protect them if a creature suddenly happen, to walk into the school grounds?

What was there to protect them?

What idiot, puts a school full of children right next to a forest that could kill them all?

The head of house was either a lunatic or somebody who was far too busy to see beyond the fact, a child was here.

She had seen, some children appear with scars suggesting they may have come from a home not as loving as she had and none of the teachers seemed to notice the clear signs of abuse, right in front of their eyes.

By the end of the first day, Carla couldn't believe this was the school claiming to offer the best magical education in Britain, and thought this was some kind of a joke.

But it got worse, because the second day, she bore witness to the prejudice that British Pureblood children had against those who were muggleborn, seeing the snares and the hex thrown into the corridor, she couldn't believe that no teacher had seen this happening and done something about it.

What kind of place, would have Muggleborns living in fear just to walk through the corridors?

She had seen enough.

Carla had wanted out and she wanted out, fast.

It was clear to her, the money her guardians gave to the school was going absolutely no where other than straight into the teachers and headmaster's pockets, she couldn't have been happier to transfer to Durmstrang, a school that actually taught her something new, once she got passed the quirks of the headmaster and the twins were there to help her out.

She, had heard that other Muggleborn's had followed her lead, and transferred out once they realized didn't have to endure the treatment they got, of course, nobody ever saw their money again when their parents demanded refunds.

She had told all this to Harry who had been shocked to hear all this.

This was information, that a certain old man didn't want him to know.

With so many compliants from somebody who actually went to Hogwarts, even if it was brief, it had put another dent in his perfect image of Hogwarts.

What, if he goes there and all that his friend said, was in fact true?

Wouldn't that mean, Hogwarts was the biggest magical lie in Britain?

Ch 13: Harry big decision.

Harry, had turned 10 years old, two weeks ago, it was summer and he was expecting to see a letter any day now.

He couldn't contain his excitement, because, finally, at last, he would get a wand and learn proper magic.

He would officially become a wizard!

But nothing could have prepared the Household for what they saw, one Saturday morning.

Both Harry and his dad, were having breakfast, when his dad suddenly stopped moving and his eyes went wide, behind Harry were giant windows, so Harry couldn't see what would make his father show surprise.

Harry eventually turned around to see what was going and he too soon showed some degree of shock at the mere image that greeted him.

Owls.

Dozens and dozens of owls carrying letters came rushing towards the manor.

His dad, immediately ordered for all the windows to be closed and all the fire places to be blocked, unfortunately one window hadn't been closed fast enough and the owls used that opening to rush right in.

Soon the whole manor was invaded by dozens of owls, who dropped letter's, and then flow back out, soon the dining table was covered in about a dozen letter's from various magical schools all around the world.

All wanting him as their student.

All the headmaster, seemed to have used their brains and addressed the acceptance letter to his dad, since they know his dad full name, and made sure the contents were about Harry, this was the only way to guarantee the letter would be delivered.

It was safe to say, that right now, Harry was the most, wanted magical child in the whole of Britain.

Not Jamus Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry.

Not only did the owls drop letters but also pamphlets, small gifts, anything to make their school stand out amongst the rest, even some sent the same letter multiple of times, inviting him to visit.

Any letter, that was coated in some kind of magic never made it passed the wards and were sent back.

Xander eyes couldn't help but winden, seeing a new flock of owls approach the manor after what just happened, and this time, he made sure to shut all the entrances off, he was almost buried deep in letters.

And why the urgency?

The schools, know how important it was to make a connection with the future Lord Felix, while he was still young.

Owls battered at the windows, hoping to find some way in.

Harry wasn't sure he would have believed it if his eyes weren't seeing what he was currently seeing, so many owls had come for him at once, leaving him in shock.

If it wasn't for the fact the Boy-Who-Lived, had received his Hogwarts letter, this would have surely made front page in the Prophet, there was no way, nobody wouldn't have noticed so many owls in a group, all heading in one direction ready to deliver letters to one person.

But even Xander know that, that the Owls trying to get in wouldn't stop until their letter's was delivered, and he rather not have hundred of owls banging on his winds forever, so both of them including the servants, were stuck in the house for two whole days.

If the Manor wasn't so large, they would have been sure, that letters would have not just reached to the ceiling but would have poured out of all the windows like a fountain.

The amount of letter's, made it almost impossible to get anywhere in the house and once, he was sure, no more letters were coming, Xander had joined in to stack them all into a neat pile all into one room that had been magically expanded.

It took three days but the house was mostly clear of letters and Harry was made to stare wide eyed at the twenty or so piles in front of him.

He had to open each and every one of them.

"Harry, don't worry about the size. There's still plenty of time, until your next birthday" Xander said, "A year should be more than enough time to make your decision and go through them all" making harry look at him with wide eyes, was his dad leaving him to face all of this alone?

Apparently yes.

Just then the phone next door rang, and a servant went to get it, his dad walked out of the room heading to where the phone was, he returned five minutes later, informing him, he was going to get his Hogwarts letter from Albus Dumbledore, personally and he should be back in an hour.

Leaving Harry to face the monster pile's in front of him, as he bravely started with his first letter.

#The Fake Felix Manor#

Why did he get the feeling that today was going to be a pain? He couldn't help but think, as he apparitated to the fake Felix Manor, where Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him in a room.

No doubt the old man had long since figured out the address he had, wasn't really the Felix Manor and placing two of his order members to watch over so carefully, was a foolish mistake.

He made sure he looked presentable, before walking into the room to meet the man who had been trying to get his way for the past, three years.

Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, was dressed in a dark purple robe, covered in yellow stars, the look of pure surprise the man had when he came in alone without Harry, was momentary there before he regained his composer.

Today was the big day, the day he would finally set his eyes on Harry and deliver to him his Hogwarts letter.

Of course, he had delivered Jamus Potter's own, personally, earlier that morning, the boy had gotten rounder since he had last time seen him, the expression of joy on the boy's face and the Potter parents, when he opened his letter, had almost made him feel guilt about the magic contain in all the letters sent out this year.

Almost.

Now it was Harry turn.

The man who had blocked him at every turn, sat down in front of him, dressed smartly, the perfect image of what a pureblood should be.

"Albus Dumbledore, welcome" Xander said, they both noted he didn't say 'to my home' since the gig was up, it was like he was silently laughing at Albus failed attempt, he had been one step ahead of him all this time, the man was only know realizing that and said."I assume, you have come to deliver my son's, Hogwarts letter?"

"Will, young Harry be joining us soon or will we go to him?" Albus said, expertly hiding the excitement underneath his speech.

If they where to go to where Harry was, that he would finally find out where the real Felix Manor was and if Harry came to him, just one touch and Harry would enter into a binding contract and be forced to go to Hogwarts, where he could keep an eye on him or lose his magic.

He would be one step ahead of this man at last.

Too bad, Xander had different plans, in mind.

He still had no intention of letting this man be anywhere near his son even to deliver his Hogwarts letter and said.

"Neither" He said, surprising the old man in front of him, but what he said, next shocked Albus to the core. "I will be taking, the letter to my son and delivering it to him, personally"

And Albus couldn't contain the shock.

"Is there a problem, Albus? You look quiet pale." He said, pressing the old man, Albus was clearly up to something since nobody showed this amount of shock unless their hidden agenda, had just gone up in smoke before their very eyes.

"A-Ah, no. I'm fine." Albus said, cursing, he wouldn't put it passed this man to check for any spells before handing it to the boy, he had to give that letter to Harry himself or it won't work. "But I must insist, it's been this way for a long time, a student getting a visit from the professor to explain Hogwarts to them and answer any question"

There.

He would like to see that man return that.

"And the answer is still, no. Albus, how many staff members do you have 20, 30?" Xander said, making Albus look at him in confusion, it seemed the old wizard lack common sense, seems to have gone on holiday today. "And how many letters do you have to deliver every year? Around 200 maybe 300? Add that to the fact that your school has to get ready for the new year after summer is over, what you said can't be true."

Making Albus continued to look on with confusion.

"Albus, unless each and everyone of your staff members suddenly turn into Superman or Superwoman, than they is no way, they can do all that in such a short time frame or they would work themselves to death." Xander said. "So here's what I think you do. You go to a couple of houses whenever your free, while those who's house's you haven't visited have to ask the questions, when they get the Hogwarts."

Meaning, Albus had dug his own grave.

Xander had caught him in the lie, that he had thrown in so carelessly.

"So the way I see it, there really isn't any reason for you to be here, personally. How come the Owls that arrived this morning got to my son while you had to come here personally." Xander said, before answering the unspoken question that had yet to form and said. "And yes, it seems my son is very popular this year, and a lot of schools want him to become a student, at their school just like Hogwarts, he is current opening more than a hundred lets right now."

And Albus cursed, he had been too busy making sure, Jamus Potter never received any acceptance letter other than Hogwarts, that he had completely forgotten about the possibility that those same schools would be falling over themselves to have the former Harry Potter attend their school.

But he could have never imagined that Harry would be more popular than Jamus, despite not being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Jamus, had only received seen six other's letter so why did Harry receive Hundreds!?

"So unless, you are here to give me more bills, you want me to pass. Please give me his letter and leave" Xander said, not pulling any punches, he had just spent two day's looking for Harry in a pile of letter's.

 _This couldn't be happening, if things go on like this, it's very likely young Harry wouldn't be attending Hogwarts_. Albus couldn't help but think, he had to convince this man to send Harry to Hogwarts no matter what, how would he keep an eye on the boy otherwise? What about the test's he had set up for him to see if he really was the Boy-Who-Lived?

He had set up task's, which would need both of them to work together to get through, alive.

How could he do all that if Harry wasn't at Hogwarts?

"Surely, you must understand." Albus said, "Hogwarts can provide the protection Harry needs from those who wish to get their hands on the future Felix Heir, it's the safest place in Britain, surely you don't want something to happen to the boy? And I am sure he would understand if you sent him there for his own protection."

"Albus" Xander said, his voice low and sending alarm bells in Albus mind. "Are you telling me to ignore the fact that my own son's is a person, who can make his own discussion's?"

"Of course not!" Albus said, this was getting dangerous, he could feel the powerful magic in the air.

"Albus, give me that letter and leave, before I do something, that you'll be feeling for a week" Xander threatened, raising Albus alarm's higher, like father, like son. Gavin Felix had threatened to hex him multiple of times whenever he tried to gain some control over his own son.

Albus was smart enough to hand over the letter and leave quietly, by his own.

He could only hope that Harry decided to go to Hogwarts in the end.

He would schedule a shopping trip to Diagon Alley, when he was sure, things had cooled off, of course with a trusted person of his as Harry's guild, he was confident that Harry would eventually choose Hogwarts.

The boy had heard nothing but good about the school since he was very young, well, not that he know off, so he know the boy wouldn't choose another school.

One day, Harry would be on that train.

He was sure of it.

#At the Real Felix Manor#

"Did, you hear all that?" Xander said, turning to his son, what Albus didn't know was that the giant Mirror on the wall in that room, wasn't just there for decoration, it was actually connected to another mirror.

A Mirror, that he had instructed Dabble to give to Harry before he confront Albus.

So Harry saw the whole conversation with his own two eyes.

Harry looked crushed, with his own two's eyes, he had seen the man who appeared so kind, try to force him to go to Hogwarts whether he wanted to or not.

"I checked the letter, before he left" Xander said, he had been quiet shocked by what he found. "I don't think I can give this letter, to you. It's been charmed so that once you touch it, you'll be bound to the castle and be forced to go to Hogwarts or lose your magic"

Making Harry stare at the innocent looking letter in his father's right hand.

Now that he thought about, when did he decide he wanted to go to Hogwarts?

It's because everybody expected him to go Hogwarts right at the beginning.

A school which Albus Dumbledore controlled.

Didn't that mean, from the start, Albus Dumbledore had decided who he would be before he even know?

Knowing Jamus Potter, the boy had already touched the letter and was now bound, to attend Hogwarts for the next 7 years, without him knowing it.

His dad had once again come to his rescue and had given him the freedom to choose, when never really had a choice in the first place.

And said.

.

.

"Dad, can I go to Durmstrang, instead?"

Because, he didn't feel like being bounded to a castle for the next seven years.

He was about to realize that Durmstrang came with it's own problems.

And scene!

Next chapter, Minerva McGonagall goes to the fake Felix Manor, to take Harry on a shopping trip only to be turned away. Meanwhile Harry and his dad travel to Scandinavia to meet up with the headmaster and shop for his school supplies. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"Madam, please leave" Drabble said, disguised as a human, he had been put in charge of the fake house, because his Master suspected that Dumbledore had not given up in trying to make the little master, go to Hogwarts even if he didn't want to.

He remembered in the past when his Master was a little master, Albus would try to convince the Master and Mistress of the household, to send the little master to Hogwarts when he came of age.

He barely fought of a scowl, watching history repeat itself before his very eyes.

In front of him, was none other than Minerva McGonagall.

Just an hour ago, she was sitting in her office, making sure everything was ready when the new students arrived, she like most of Britain was overjoyed to hear that Jamus Potter, was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts.

She know it was going to be huge when Jamus went on a shopping trip for Hogwarts supplies and many Aurors would be called out to protect the Boy-Who-Lived from those who wished to take this opportunity to harm the boy.

She wondered what the boy was like, was he as smart and inventive like his mother when it come to potions are was he like his father, who loved to pull 'harmless' little pranks.

She was thinking about all of this, when Albus walked in through the door, to drop the bombshell that she would be taken a soon to be first year on a shopping trip in an hour or two.

Albus had expected her to just drop everything, forgetting the fact, she was the one to welcome the new first years to Hogwarts officially, and that required a lot of planning and preparation so she couldn't spare an hour or two showing a soon to be first year around, right now.

And when she wanted to complain, the man was already gone, leaving just the address, she was supposed to go to.

He know her well enough to know, her sense of duty would make her leave and he was right.

Manipulative old man, she thought as she was forced to take the magic bus, to the address, leading her to a road in the middle of nowhere, leading upwards.

When she finally made it, she couldn't help but gap, at the grand house that greeted her, she was fairly sure this house was bigger than the Malfoy Manner!

Whoever this child was, was no ordinary Muggle child, she had never seen a manor this large before not even amongst the Purebloods, and she had been to all the Pureblood houses, that why she was so certain the child was a muggle born.

She approached the gates, not showing how intimidated she was by the big looming gate in front of her, two people in muggle guard uniforms immediately stopped her in her tracks.

"Name?" The man on the right said, taking out a clipboard, wondering what this woman was wearing, the last he checked, it wasn't Halloween or did she just return from a costume party?

Very unprofessional, if she had business in this house.

"Minerva, Minerva McGonagall. I believe the master of the house is expecting me" She said, moving forward only to be blocked once again as both men decreased the gap between them.

The man, made a point to look through the names on the clipboard, before reaching the end and saying.

"Sorry Madam, but I don't see your name anywhere on the list"

"Well, it must have been short notice as well because just an ago, I found I was supposed to be here, that's why I'm not on the list" Minerva said, certain there was nothing wrong. "So why don't you let me in and I can sort everything out with the Master of the house" pressing forward only to be stopped by an arm.

"Sorry, Madam, but if your not on the list, than we can't let you through. It's part of our job." The man on the right said, they had been hired to protect this place, especially from strangely dressed people like her.

The pay was very good too.

"You can't be serious!" Minerva said, this had never happened before, not being allowed to see one child, she then tried to get through but she was blocked.

"What's going here?" A new voice said.

And that's how they got here.

Minerva looked at the man who was dressed a butler's uniform and reminded her a bit of a house elf.

"Is there something you need for the Master of the house or Little Master?" The man said.

 _Finally this man looked reasonable,_ Minerva thought, as she said with a smile. "Can you tell these young gentleman here, to let me in? I am here to take the 'Little Master' of the house, to get his supplies for Hogwarts"

"We'll, I'm sorry to tell you this Madam, but I was told that Little Master was not going to Hogwarts." He said, shocking her.

A Magical child not going to Hogwarts!?

Nonsense.

What about the child's, magically education?

"I'm sure this has been some kind of mistake" She said, "Perhaps, the child didn't receive his Hogwarts letter? What about his magical education"

Is this woman, a lunatic? The guards couldn't help but think, did she expect the young master of the house, to go to a magic school? Where he would pull rabbits out of hat's and make himself seemly disappear, instead of getting a proper education?

Clearly, this woman had lost it.

"I can assure, you madam" The man said. "The Little Master has seen the letter and still chose not to go, there are other school's other than your's, out there, that can provide a far better education. So please tell, your Headmaster. That the Little Master has politely declined. Any attempts to force the Little Master to attend, will have the Police immediately contacted immediately and those involved will be arrested for attempted kidnap

To Minerva, it was like a huge slap across the face.

For once in her life, a child under her care, will not be attending Hogwarts.

Ch 14: Harry wand.

Both Harry and his dad, left the house, a good hour before Minerva arrived at the Fake Manor.

Xander, had to debate with himself on the mode of transport to get to Durmstrang.

Should he let Harry fully experience the journey to get there, and see the sights as they headed north or take a Portkey?

If they used normal travel, they could take pictures and truly appreciate the sights as they traveled but there was risk.

An order member like Mad-Eye Moody might be watching any form of transportation or the border if Albus thought they were going to escape out of the country using it.

But if they used the Portkey, not only would they save hours, getting there but he was sure the Scandinavian Magical Ministry wouldn't want the fact that the Felix Heir would be visiting them, to get out.

If something happened, it would effect the alliance they wanted to build with the House of Felix and the last thing, they needed was an assassination attempt.

Eventually Portkey won out and his scheming mind, want to work on how to get back, while seeing the sights, while successful avoiding the order.

They arrived 30 minutes later, because of the long distance, they had traveled.

"Welcome, to Norway" They were greeted, by none other than Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, he had come to greet them personally, at the entrance of the International Portkeys landing.

The man showed nothing, of, the frustration he endured for waiting a good three hours, since he didn't know when they would be arriving.

Several people had come through it and left out of it, but he was a good judge of people, and would spot somebody who held more importance than him just by their body language, like Voldemort, he was confident he could tell the difference between a Pureblood and a muggle born.

It was because of this, that he never entertained the thought that Voldemort could have been a muggleborn all along, or bothered to search for a Pureblood that went by such a name, to know the man was lying to his face, after all, Purebloods were rear in the world.

The man in front of him, currently reeked of power, he could see it, just by how the man stood, even the boy next to them carried himself a certain way, unlike a normal child around his age.

"You must be, Lord Felix" He said, beaming his hand outstretched for the man to shake, he had gotten the Felix heir!

Xander, took the man's hand and shook it, he know the man had noticed his house ring and said. "Nice to finally meet you, Headmaster."

He didn't trust this man one bit.

"Please, call me, Ignor." The man said, before his eyes flickered to Harry and said. "So this must be young Harold. I got to say, I can certainly see the family resemblance".

And thanks to the fact, Harry had see the way people treated Jamus when he was younger and a couple of books he read, he had gained the knowledge of knowing when people were truly giving you a compliment and when somebody was 'putting on airs' because of a hidden agenda.

His senses were telling him to be weary of this man.

So, this was the 'when your senses are screaming at you to listen, and ignoring them, will make you end up dead.' scenario, that his dad mentioned and immediately went on guard.

"Nice to meet you, sir" He said, politely, showing the proper pureblood bow.

"Nice, to meet you too" Ignor said, with a smile, there was no doubt in his mind that this child was fully Pureblood and said. "Now, than. May, we go on the shopping trip?"

"Of course" His dad said, "Please lead the way"

They followed the man, they passed several people dressed in slimming coats but surprisingly no giant woolly hats like in the movies.

Harry was even more surprised, when they came out of the building and weren't met with snow as far as the eye could see, so this was what his dad meant by T.V's portrayal of a foreign culture, being insulting to that very culture.

It was nowhere nearly as cold as he was lead to believe and some people were walking around sleeveless.

They came out of the building and was met with a buildings, that didn't look, as nearly as worn out as the one's in Diagon alley and the streets were nowhere nearly as narrow, you wouldn't be able to tell this place was built high in a Mountain by how flat the ground was instead of rocky, like you come to expect.

There was a mix of people dressed like muggles and people dressed like wizards, Harry noticed most of the males had their heads shaved and the only one's who seemed to be smiling, were the excited new, would be first years and their families, most people seemed to be have fixed smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes.

Just what did he get himself into?

Several people noticed the headmaster and stared, it was rare to see the headmaster here and could help but wonder who the child and man was, behind him.

"Welcome, to Øystein Alley" Ignor said, it like he put together the words 'oink' and 'stein' into one single word, by the way he pronounced it. "Now, let's go and get young Harold, here is first wand"

Secretly, he had already prepared a wand for the boy.

The other wands were set to reject the boy, this was especially hard to do.

The wand he prepared was especially dark, he was one of the few people who didn't not believe Voldemort was truly gone.

If the man returned one day, he feared that he would be outed for giving up the names of his fellow Death Eaters to the British Ministry of Magic.

So he prayed, the fact, the Felix Heir would be learning the Dark Arts at his school and hopefully become a dark wizard who would support the Dark Lord's cause, would allow him to keep his head.

Too bad, things wouldn't go the way he wanted.

He took a step forward and they followed quiet behind him, attracting unwanted attention by the mere fact, the principle seemed to be escorting them somewhere.

Harry had to admit, the place was massive once you realized, you've walked for ten minutes when you felt you had been walking for hours, they entered a shop called 'Wandbone', Xander could feel the wards around the place.

Very old wards.

And as they walked in, a bell went off, as a sign that the door had been open.

If possible, the inside of the shop looked even more, like an old shoe store, than Ollivanders, hundreds of wands lined up neatly on the selves, looking far more impressive than their British counterparts.

Xander eyes sharpened at the faint hint of dark magic in the air, he caught in the air.

"Ah, headmaster. Do you need anything. ?" A woman, who looked far to much like Molly Weasley for Xander liking, despite not having the famous hair, said.

She smiled sweetly at all three of them, the Headmaster had informed her of what she needs to do and was paid enough to do the job.

"Young Harold, here, needs a wand" The headmaster said, putting an arm around Harry shoulder, Harry wasn't the only one uncomfortable about the man's actions.

"First year?" The woman said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am" Harry said, despite the arm offending his shoulder, he felt excitement to finally be getting a wand.

"Oh, such a polite young man" the women said, before saying "Which is your wand hand?"

Never had his lessons about the magical world, been so useful until now.

He know immediately what she was talking about showed her his most dominant hand, his right hand.

There was no measuring and there was certainly no speech about the wand choosing it's own partner.

Harry had spent time in both the Muggle world and the Wizard world, to know a stick couldn't chose a person no matter what it's core was.

A stick will always be a stick.

The women nodded and they followed her as she want from Wand to Wand, trying to find the right size for Harry.

"Here, try this." She said, she couldn't immediately present the assigned wand, or it would be too suspicious, so she selected a dud.

Harry picked up the wand, it was twisted in certain area's and the tip resembled a fountain pen.

It immediately felt uncomfortable in his hands and he shook his head.

"Not that, than" She said, taking it away, this started a whole hour of Harry trying wands, Xander took a seat observing the scene in front of him, he couldn't stay relaxed, feeling the dark aura coming from the room on his left.

"Perhaps, you should try a certain Wand in the back" She said, clearly, no Wand, was going to feel right for the boy, she was surprised the boy kept on insisting on try, wand after wand for so long, this boy was persistent despite the many failures.

But it was time, to get the Wand, and she journeyed to the back, she returned with a blue box and Xander eyes sharpened finally locating where the dark magic was coming from.

"This Wand is very special, and I've had it for a long time. Perhaps, today I can give it away." She said, as Harry eyes become glued to the blue thin box.

She opened it to reveal a beautiful Wand, it was dark crystal blue with small hints of red all over it, the vine, wrapped around it was a golden colour.

It was clearly a very special wand.

Harry could practically hear, the wand singing to him, he was convinced that he had finally found his wand and was about to reach out and touch it...

His father's hand slammed the case shut, making him snap out of whatever trance he had been in.

He hadn't even realised, he had closed the gap between the headmaster and the wand maker.

"May, I inquire. What makes it so special? What is wand made out of?" Xander said, it was an innocent question but Harry who had know the man could feel the off-ness in his voice, alerting him something that something was wrong.

Did he almost fall into a trap?

"Pardon?" The wandmaker said, surprised even, Ignor was looking surprised.

"I've sat here, listening to you, move from wand to wand making my son hold them, without you, telling my son, just what you were putting into his hands." Xander said, it was a good point, he had left this alone, because he didn't feel anything evil from the wands that Harry was given, but this was one reeked of Dark Magic.

And he wanted to know, what kind of core was used to create such a wand.

"So you must understand as a father, I am naturally concerned about what a complete stranger puts in my son's hand and if it would effect him in anyway." Xander said.

"O-Of course, L-Lord Felix" She stuttered.

 _That fool!_ Ignor thought, she had just revealed she know who this man was, even though he never introduced himself to her!

Harry, had picked this up as well, how did this women know his dad, was Lord Felix?

He was pretty sure his dad never sent a picture to them, and the way they were dressed, you wouldn't have guess they were wizards.

At best she should think, he was a regular muggle born coming along with muggle, father.

What would have happened, if he had touched that wand?

"I assure you, sir, that this wand is perfectly safe" She said, she didn't catch her slip. "It's made with the lightest of material's. The same with all our wands"

"Well, can you prove it" Xander said.

"Pardon?" She said, she didn't think he would challenge and neither did Ignor, who started to sweat.

"If we were to go down to your ministry, right now" Xander said, "Are you completely confident that you can write down everything you used to make that wand, and have somebody scan the wand, and write down the ingredients, give it back to me and I would see what you wrote was indeed correct?"

The women spluttered, and Harry looked at his dad in awe.

His dad, had just trapped the women, if she refused, than it would confirm his dad suspicion that there was something seriously wrong about the wand, and if she went, it might reveal something that she didn't want revealed and could go to jail for.

"Now, Lord Felix. I'm sure, we don't have to involve the Ministry" Ignor said, in a hurry, him and the Ministry were exactly the best of friends right now and know that may were just looking for an excuse to put him in jail and said. "I'm sure, that wand is defective. It's been on the shelves for far too long and I highly doubt the magic housed in the core is still there, right?" Giving her a certain look.

"R-Right." She said, before walking back to the room and saying. "This wand is clear defective, perhaps you need a custom made wand?"

A custom made wand was very rear to have, it only happened with especially powerful children, not even Albus Dumbledore had a custom made wand, when he was going to Hogwarts.

In the end, Harry rejected 20 more wands, showing he would need a custom made one.

They were called to the back, inside a room were hundred of ingredients all placed on one single table and Harry was told to spread his senses out and grab whatever felt right to him.

The end result had the female wand maker gapping, the Principle of Durmstrang looked on with a shocked expression, and Xander, his father, beaming with pride.

What a unique wand.

But Xander did have one question.

How were you supposed to fit a Dragon's heart into a wand?

And scene!

Wow, I feel drained! I had to do some research on Norway to write this chapter because I didn't want to offend anyone. Next chapter, Harry finally leaves his dad and sets off for Durmstrang, meanwhile a certain wizard is Britain is fuming when Harry doesn't show up for his sorting. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

How do you make a Dragon Heart fit into a wand?

The answer was simple.

Split the heart in half and make two wands, to contain the power.

The wand maker had to hire several people to help her levitate the Dragon Heart since it was so huge, and also extremely rear, so it was equally expensive as well.

Never would she have thought she would be making such a wand, she quickly wondered how she was going to get the whole heart to fit into a tiny stick.

So she decided to drain the heart of it's magic power, instead of trying to shrink it down and cut it into individual parts and place it into a wand.

A wand wouldn't work if the core was all over the place.

So now, she had a large container full of dragon classed magic.

She starting her experimentation on it, was it possible for a wand to contain so much power?

The dud wand exploded before her very eyes when she tried to infuse it with the magic, and those afterward, did so as well.

A normal wand, wouldn't be able to handle such power, that was so potent in nature.

That's when she came up with the idea of splitting the wand into two.

She was successful at first before she failed, two ordinary wands had managed to contain all of it, before they both exploded taking half of her workshop with it them.

But she had made a breakthrough in containing the magic, into something so small.

What was now missing, was a strong outer shell that would reacted well with the dragon magic.

It was a good thing, she had quiet a list of ingredients that would help her do just that, and she had been paid quiet a sum of money, for her to experiment to her hearts content.

She stayed indoors for two weeks, hiring assistants to take care of shop while she crafted the first double wand that the Northern Part of the world had ever seen.

The two wands baby.

That's why, she couldn't bring herself to place any spells on it, like the Headmaster asked, she know any person with sense and who know about how to protect their home, would have put up wards to prevent such a thing from reaching them.

And she _really_ didn't want her precious baby, destroyed before it reached it owner, so she sent the wand off, without placing anything on it and told the Headmaster a complete lie.

The wand arrived in a very nicely wrapped package through Owl, Harry was hesitant to open it, until he was reminded that nothing that was spelled with magic could get through the wards, so it was safe.

After ordering the wand, they had been been shown a nice clothing store, that no normal person could afford and Harry spent hours trying on richly made Durmstrang uniform after another.

The red fur coat draped over his shoulder, really made Harry look like he had just walked out of Fairy Tale book as Prince Charming.

And the sleeker and more shiner design, would really make him stand out.

Xander, couldn't contain his smile when a young girl roughly Harry age, walked passed the shop, saw Harry in his uniform and blushed.

It seemed Harry, was going to be very popular with the ladies.

His smile, didn't leave until they had paid for his uniform and had left the shop, he didn't answer harry when he was asked why he was smiling.

They then went to a trunk store, where Xander made sure to get the trunk with the most protection onto it, a lot of people would like to get into his son trunk, and he would love to leave a nasty surprise for them...

They then went to normal clothing store, and brought Harry a lot of warm clothes, since it got very cold in winter.

Harry eyes had been drawn to the pet store, and after looking his dad in the eye and telling him, he would take care of any pet he brought him, the man caved in.

To their surprise, there was a Phoenix in the shop, it was pretty weird though, one half of it was as white as snow, while the other was like fire.

They talked to the shop owner and found out, a lot of people had come and taken the bird home, only to come back, after the bird had scorched and froze both of their hands.

The bird had an attitude problem, and who could blame it.

It was a Phoenix that could control fire and ice.

It was simply, unheard off, and truly one of a kind.

Albus Dumbledore, would at the doorstep the moment he heard such a Phoenix existed and was up for sale.

That was until Harry came along and the Phoenix, didn't try to kill him at first sight.

The owner of the shop, practically dumped the bird onto them seeing how much the bird liked Harry and gave them a special discount on it, seeing this as a chance to finally get rid of the bird.

They than went to get his assigned first year books and anything else he would need.

All of their stuff, they had brought was immediately Portkeyed to their house, it was dangerous, carrying clearly expensive stuff out in public and something so unique.

If people know you were rich, than people were more likely to rob you.

Once they finished shopping, they took a plane back to Britain much to Harry's surprise, they had taken some pictures of the Alley and it's people, and they got some great aerial shots over Norway as a whole and the land of Britain as it fast approached.

However, the moment they landed on the ground, they disappeared with a Portkey, if they hadn't done so they would have ran right into Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks, who were made to patrol the airport without anybody noticing.

Harry, opened the box and was amazed to see not one but two wands.

Both wands were golden, and were engraved beautiful with flowers, in the middle of each flower was a gem.

It was by far, more impressive than Jamus Potter own wand.

Harry took both of them in his hands, after they were scanned and deemed safe for him to hold, he didn't want to accidentally be bound to something again, just by touch.

He gave the two a swish with both arms.

They both felt so right in his hands.

Harry had no idea, that he had become the first wizard, to ever own two wands.

Ch 15: The all important sorting.

Harry, eleventh birthday quickly approached in record time.

There was never a dull moment with Viva.

That was the name harry had chosen for his pet, Phoenix and boy was she stubborn.

She wouldn't let any of the servants in the house touch her, not even Drabble could go near her.

The only one's, she allowed to touch her where Harry and his father.

A Phoenix, had such a connection with magic, that it could sense those who had similar connections as well and Viva had apparently approved of the House of Felix, for having the same or a similar connection with magic to her.

Harry had found out, just how hard it was to take care of a bird, who wanted to be treated like a queen and be waited on hand and foot, if he was stroking her feathers, he was feeding her or clean up after her.

Not to mention, he had to let her go outside once in a while.

Who know that a pet would be such hard work?

But at last, he was 11 years old, old enough to go Durmstrang and most of his things were fully packed and placed in a magically pouch, that never ran out of space and was super light, it cost quiet a bit but he was already reaping the benefits of it.

They had taken a Portkey to Norway and were shown, the boat all first years would use to get to Durmstrang.

Harry was dressed handsomely in his school uniform, at the port, his hair was slicked back and his clearly expensive uniform gained attention.

Several Purebloods couldn't help but look his way, wondering which family he was from to be dressed in the finest that Durmstrang had to offer, around his neck was the first present his father, had ever given to him, with a few added bonuses as well, to help him.

"Harry, I think your ready to have this." His father said, he handed Harry something small, Harry took it and he was stunned to see it was a gold card. "This card works just about anywhere. I've put some money into your trust fund, this money will last you until the winter holiday's when you come home and I'll re-top it, if you use it wisely. When the year is up, I will rate how much you saved and each year, I will increase the money in your vault by your score."

What he was doing was simple psychology, he didn't tell Harry how much, was in the card, so that he would always have that fear of overspending, you were a lot more careful if you didn't know exactly how much you were handed.

But still there was no deny that this was a gold card, so there should be quite a bit of money there.

"I want you to guard it with your life." His father said, "I will be getting a monthly report of your spending in the mail and if I see any irregularity's in your spending, I will contact you about it and if you hadn't spent that amount of money, I will immediately cancel it and you'll have to wait until the Holiday's to get another one."

 _WHAT!?_ Harry thought, so if he lost it and somebody used the card, than he would have to relay on the House elves and other people's charity to survive through the year!?

He was now looking at the card like it the difference between life and death.

His father had successfully installed fear into him.

"Now, than. I think the ship is about to leave." His father said, with a smile, while sending his shocked son on his way.

There was a call for first years and people couldn't help but find it odd, that he only had a pouch since people had bags full of his things.

 _So this is what it's like to see your child off?_ Xander thought, feeling his heart squeeze at the sight of Harry back. _No wonder, some parents can't help but cry._

He watched the ship set sail and leave the port.

It was going to be a bit lonely, not having harry around...

#Inside the Boat#

Harry had wisely put the card in his pouch and put the pouch in his pocket, inside the boat were surprisingly cabins, that were stationed around each window.

He passed through students who were dressed, nowhere nearly as glamorous as he was but wore the same uniform, introducing themselves to the new first years.

Harry, took a leap of faith and opened one cabin door, hoping it wasn't full.

Three pairs of eyes, turned his way and he said, in a tone that didn't convey his nervousness. "May I sit here?"

"A foreigner?" A boy with a shaved head and brown eyes said, was this a thing?, said, having noticed how different Harry speech was to his own.

"Sure" A girl with long blond hair said, with freckles, moving up, Harry bravely took a seat next to her.

"You're a pureblood, aren't you.?" Another boy said, he had a full set of hair, his hair was brown and short, he was looking away from his book.

"Pardon?" Harry said, he didn't really know what to call himself, he still had James and Lily Potter blood inside of him, even though it was much less and clearly weaken. Well, he had been disowned and adopted into the House of Felix, did that make him fully Pureblood or technically one?

"My old brother goes to Durmstrang." The boy said, "He said, you can tell, somebody was from a well off family just by the clothes they wore. Most who were that kind of uniform are Pureblood's, there are several students in the school, who can afford to wear the more expensive version of the uniform. I was just wondering if you are one. What's your name?."

"Harold, Harold Felix but my friends call me, Harry." Harry said.

His father words, echoed in his mind.

His father had told him to never give out his full name.

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a warning.

#Hogwarts#

Albus Dumbledore, had managed to fool himself with the thought that Harry was in disguise on the train, he had stationed Mad-Eye Moody and Remus, and James Potter on the train, tasked to be on the lookout for any child who might be wearing a strong glamour.

The report, that no such child existed, didn't come until all the first years were in the castle, and waiting to be sorted.

He had sat down with a twinkle in his eyes, convinced Harry was somewhere amongst the new first years, he had been shocked when he received a letter from Gringotts telling him, Professor Quirrel, had been arrested, being accused of attempting to break into a vault.

But what he paid attention to, was the line that said, they had found none other than Voldemort, growing at the back of the man's head.

He know the goblins would have executed the man on the spot if it wasn't for him, having the man killed would mean Voldemort would escape and his first task he had set up for this year, would be doomed to go up in flames if Voldemort didn't go after the stone.

Jamus Potter sat down, looking more rounder and fuller than Harry Potter in canon, he certain didn't look half starved and he was definitely not the shortest in his group.

His cocky smile, at the looks of awe sent his way, showing that he clearly was eating the attention up.

Even after all these years, Severus Snape still couldn't manage to suppress the displeasure on his face at the mere thought of teaching the Potter spawn, he could see the arrogance in the way the boy held himself.

It was nothing like that sweet boy, he remembered seeing in the past.

His displeasure increased, when the sorting hat called the boy's name and Jamus Potter, practically strutted to the stool in the middle, the only thing keeping him from outwardly snaring at the boy was the fact Lily was right next to him, having managed to become a professor in charms and wouldn't appreciate it if she caught him sneering at her child.

The sorting hat was placed on the boy head, but nobody could have imagined how long it would take for the Hat to shout 'Griffondor', Jamus looked panicked before being relieved, Albus had especially frowned at this.

But than the name came.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Minervia yelled, causing her memory to be jogged to the fact, Jamus Potter did in fact have a twin brother.

There was murmurs and it only got louder when nobody answered.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER?" She said, looking around, expecting to see an identical face of Jamus and she wasn't the only one.

Under the table, Albus casted a very strong revealing charm on the room.

It should make any glamour fall.

But there was nothing.

"I'm sure this has been fun." Albus said, his eyes twinkling not showing his annoyance. "But Harold James Potter, please make your way to the sorting hat, to be sorted."

Still no reply.

"Albus" Minerva said, "I don't think that child is here and we really need to press on"

"..Of course" He said, sitting down, his twinkly eyes, hid how he was silently fuming.

Even after the sorting, he stayed behind and made sure to check each and everyone of them in case they were Harry, but no success.

He had denied the truth for so long, that he was now forced to see the truth.

Harry was not at Hogwarts.

And that meant he never got on that train.

Harry, had never touched the letter he had given him.

 _Just where was Harry and how could he make sure, half of his planes didn't go up in smoke?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Harry arrives at Durmstrang and get sorted. He couldn't help but notice something is was weird about the children around him, as he goes through his first day. Review/fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The moment Xander, heard that apparently Albus Dumbledore was at the fake house, door wanting to speak with him, no doubt the old man had finally realized Harry would not be attending Hogwarts, he was already dialing another number.

The Police.

Albus, had been quiet shocked when a police car pulled up and he was arrested on the spot, he never took Minerva warning seriously, about trying to make Harry attend Hogwarts until that moment.

He had been hauled to the police station, when they then proceeded to ask him, some brief question which he answered simply, before they decided he would be spend the night in a jail cell.

It was at this point, that he finally realized the people around him were actually serious and he could very well be put on trial, for wanting Harry to go Hogwarts, so he broke out using the limited wandless magic at his disposal, to get his wand and wipe the memory of him ever being at the station before fleeing.

However he had yet to realize that times had changed, since he last spent more than one day in the Muggle world.

The creation of CCV camera's, meant that even if nobody remembered him being there, they would know he existed purely by reviewing the footage.

The next time, Albus showed himself publicly in the muggle world, the police would take any chances with his 'mind tricks' and the 'light' coming out what looked like a harmless stick.

Albus retired to Hogwarts looking exhausted.

But the message had drove home, all he could hope was to have his informants find out what school Harry went to and try to convince the boy to transfer out of it, and into Hogwarts, because the letter was useless if the boy was already enrolled into a school.

He had been forced to focus all his attention on Jamus Potter and the boy's first trail.

He didn't know that it would be a good year and half before sets his eyes on a new Harry.

Ch 16: A very weird school day.

Harry, had arrived at Durmstrang institute, a school which Gellert Grindelwald, a Dark Lord, had went to, in his school day's, this was one of the reason's why those who came from Durmstrang are believed to be dark wizards or Death Eater's in training.

It also didn't help that the now current Headmaster was a recorded former Death Eater.

When Harry found out about his new headmasters past, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about being in such a man's presence but his friends who went to Durmstrang said, the man really wasn't that bad, as long as you ignore a couple of things he said.

And he trusted his friends so being here was more like a leap of faith.

At least, he didn't have to go to school with Jamus Potter and see how big the guy's ego had become in his time away.

Durmstrang institute, was surprisingly smaller than what he believed Hogwarts would be, but it was still huge from the inside, it was certain much bigger than the Felix Mansion, which he couldn't hope to expect.

As they walked through, he couldn't help but feel the age and history through the very walls, after all, this castle was in fact older than Albus Dumbledore, and that was saying something.

The first years were clumped into one group and taken to the great hall, by two teacher's that introduced themselves as ' Professor Glenn Mehle' and 'Professor Merete Folstad', the hall that they assembled in was naturally smaller than the great hall at Hogwarts, since they didn't get, nowhere nearly, as many students as Hogwarts.

Including him, there was about 70 new Durmstrang students, any potential students were either driven away by the school's dark past or present or the other school's had gotten to them first.

And unlike Hogwarts, where a magically talking hat would be placed on your head and go through your mind and memories, to find out if you had the attributes to be in a certain house.

There were three tables, 'Crows', 'Rabbits',and 'Foxes', naturally the mischievous twins chose foxes and one by one, they all came up to sign up for which house, they would like to be in using a Quill.

Had nobody heard of a simple pen or pencil?

He know a lot of muggleborns who hadn't been trained to use a Quill, so they would have a lot of trouble with using such a thing, by the time it reached him, there was splotches of ink on the parchment.

In the end, he chose 'Crows' because he was no were nearly as mischievous as a fox, and he wouldn't immediately run at the first sight of them.

He was a fighter so he was a crow.

The whole process took an hour and half to complete and once they were finished signing up for their houses, they were told to follow one teacher, that would represent their house.

They were all given badges so they could remember which house they were in and other's could tell too.

The three groups split and Harry followed the leader of the Crows, to a part of castle which he guessed was the Crow wing.

They passed the kitchen, not know this would prove vital in the coming weeks.

There were three doors up ahead, two rooms had three beds and one room had two, these rooms were for the boy's while down the corridor was for the girl's.

Naturally people would want the bigger room.

He wasn't the only one feeling nervous about sharing a room with a complete stranger, he had grown so used to having a big room all to himself, that it had yet to sink in.

So while the guys were bickering about who got the bigger room, he entered the bigger room and placed his pouch on a pillow, on one of the beds, effectively claiming it was his own, knowing the rules of 'dibs'.

Of course the other's fought over the last remaining bed in the largest room, so in the end, he ended up with this kid who looked like he had crawled out the pits of pure predigest.

The boy was surprisingly civil towards him, probably because, he thought he was pureblood just like him and Harry wasn't going to correct him, any time soon.

Beside his bed was a desk, so he placed the pouch on it and began to take things out, one by one, including his trunk, he didn't see the shocked look casted over his shoulder as he got one thing out from another.

He got Viva out and she almost bite him, the bird did not appreciate being kept in the dark for several hours, which he dearly apologized for and fed her some cracker's to her, that he had managed to pack.

Within an hour, all his things were unpacked and his roommate was looking at him, like he had just discovered Pureblood-Jesus.

It was two in the afternoon when they were called out of their rooms, the older years were expected to come around dinner time.

They teachers had left them alone, to unpack all their stuff and get used to the idea of having a roommate, well, that was Harry believed, that belief would be turned on it's head within a day.

Once that was over, each head of house went from door to door, collecting first year students and were stuffed into two rooms, were they were made to fill out a questionnaire for a good hour or two, so the teacher's could figure out what the majority know and what needed to be taught to them in their first year.

There was no point in spending a whole year, teaching stuff that they could all do in a heartbeat, it was best to teach something new.

But for Harry, the test was very weird.

At first it started off, with the casual questions.

What's your name?

In which he put down 'Harold Felix' instead of his full name, remembering his father warning.

But then it got strange.

It asked 'Name the three unforgivable curses and their effects when cast', his eyes were lead downwards to the question that said. 'what potion, do these ingredients belong to and what does it do once it's brewed?'.

Harry, recognized a very detailed ingredient list for a high complex Love Potion, if it wasn't for his day's helping his father to brew potions, while asking question's about each ingredient added in, he would have never known, the effect all those ingredients would have had, once they were all put together like this.

By the time, his eyes reached 'When is it acceptable to use the Imperious curse?", Harry was looking at the innocent looking paper with some kind of horror.

Why was such a question like this even asked!?

This couldn't be real right?

There was no way, anybody would let such a thing slip.

He looked up from his paper of horror, to see if anybody else had noticed how odd the paper actually was but everybody keep on writing, even some had already finished the paper.

Why hadn't anybody said anything about these questions?

In the end, he ended up, not even filling in half of the paper, before their sheets were collected in and they were allowed to leave, they were then put into a group of three and were given a treasure hunt to do.

It was an activity that would get them used to walking around school, but what made Harry stop and stare was exactly what they were collecting.

The biggest prize, was a book that shouldn't even be in a school, upon further looks Harry found there were several questionable and highly dark books on the shelves without any protection, they were the kind of books that Gellert Grindelwald, himself, would be proud to say he owned.

The book they were supposed to get, detailed a blood ritual.

A Blood Ritual!

The kind of ritual that would bound you to something, that you would spend the rest of your life wishing to turn back the clock.

Nobody said anything, as his team managed to take the last copy of the book that was in stock and returned to where they were supposed to be, before the time run out.

His father had always encouraged him to not let other people's opinion cloud his judgment and that he should collect all the facts first before making his own conclusion.

That's why he gave Durmstrang the benefit of a doubt.

But seeing what he saw, made him wonder if Durmstrang was really a school for death eaters in training.

And why hadn't anybody said anything about what was going on, surely some of children around had cracked up a book on the laws of this country to know what was legal and what was not.

Was this because, they tha grow up just going with the flow and he was only odd one out of the bunch or was something else at play, here?

They were all gathered in the hall and each team presented their things to the teachers who were acting as judges, this took them all, the way to lunch time, the winning team could sleep in and miss tomorrow's official first lesson.

He and those who didn't win clapped for those who did, and were told to sit at certain tables.

By this time, they could all hear the sounds of hundreds of running feet, loud voices and about a hundred door slamming shut.

When the dining hall doors opened, you could practically feel the fear in the air as most of the first years shrinking in their seat's at the sight of the older year's, witch's and wizards.

If words could describe the feeling in the room as the older students flocked in, it would be like a flock of death eaters suddenly entered a crowd of people in their uniform and mask's.

Everybody was trying not to draw attention to themselves in hopes they wouldn't be noticed.

Only a few didn't shrink at the sight of such a mighty flock of people, those who didn't shrink, several older student's unconsciously noted them.

Those who had family or friends amongst the older years, naturally found themselves surrounded by them as some sort of barrier, while those who didn't have such luxury, were left at the mercy of those who may single them out.

Because, no matter where you go, there would be at least one bully in a school and a magical school was no exception.

Several eyes turned in Harry direction, seeing the expensive version of the Durmstrang uniform that he wore proud, seizing him up on whether to offer a hand of friendship to him or not.

It was best to widen your connection's if you see an opportunity to do and as everybody sat down, the food began to appear on the table, soon the hall smelled of roasted potato's, roasted duck and mash and peas.

And Harry, got to finally lay his eyes, on his full house, all the teacher's were present including the Headmaster, who was looking as shady as ever.

Every once in a while, the man's eyes would travel to Harry with a smile.

However, Harry had yet to touch the food, despite everybody around him tucking in like they hadn't eaten in day's, he was wondering why there was hardly any vegetables on the table.

His father had always nagged him to eat them, even though he didn't really liked them, so who know, he would find himself missing them, in the face of all this fat, slapped onto plates.

Several people walked across the hall to join their friends or introduce themselves to the first years, so unlike Hogwarts, people didn't immediately send death glares or reach for their wand, if you chose to sit with another house or heaven's forbid, Slytherin.

Suddenly two identically people sat next to him, Ping and Pong Gray, Carla had enough sense to realise, it wouldn't do to join them and suddenly be under the teacher's suspicious gaze that followed the twins everywhere, no matter how much she wanted to welcome Harry to Durmstrang like they wanted to.

"That's quite an expensive uniform, you got there" Ping said.

"As expected of our little Harry." Pong said.

And yes, Harry had expected them to sit near him but he didn't expect to hear such high voice's, coming from both of them, they sounded like their voices couldn't decide whether to go high or low so they said, screw it and do both.

Their faces, looked like they were transitioning from a boy into a man, Harry hadn't realized how much they both looked like their dad until that moment.

"So harry" Ping said. "Me and my brother"

"Where wondering" Pong said, the new first years were looking at them with some kind of amazement.

"Why, you haven't" Ping said.

"Touched, your food, yet?" Pong finished.

"After all" Ping began.

"You are a growing boy, like us" Pong finished, not bothering to grab a plate and instead pulled a leg from a turkey with his bear hands, getting appalling looks from those around.

But he didn't care.

"So eat up" Ping said, also taking one and biting into it, the person next to him moved slightly away.

You wouldn't expect, Harry, who was dressed so richly would be friends with such two.

Years of knowing them, meant that Harry was not put off by the twins attitude, instead he took a plate from the middle and began to pile food onto, taking whatever vegetable was present.

Everything, did look good but he did wish, some people didn't talk while eating, showing...

So that's why, his father always told him to swallow before he talked.

He was getting quite a view, and any form of hunger was miraculously leaving his body the more he was subjected to it.

He quickly looked down in attempt to get back his hunger and picked up a spoon, that he had filled with mash and brought it to his lips, where he intended to pop it into his mouth.

When something happened...

His pendant around his neck burned.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Ping said, seeing Harry had froze, Pong continued to eat.

Harry quickly took of his pendant and waved it over his food, it did not calm down instead it got warmer, he did the same for the plates carrying food around him.

The Pendant continued to be warm.

"What up?" Pong said, Harry was looking at his food weirdly and what was that he was holding in his hands?

"Ping, Pong. I think you need to stop eating, right now." Harry said, thinking the only reason why his pendant would heat up like this, would be...

"Why?" Ping said, it all tasted so good.

"Because every single food on this table is leased with potion. Even the food in your hands"

Both Ping and Pong, immediately dropped their turkey legs on cue and said.

"Bloodhell!"

And scene!

Next chapter, Harry explains his pendant to the twins and they tell Carla about what she's been eating for the past year and a half. Several people notice the absence of the twin's, Carla and Harry from the dining hall, the next day, as they all tried to get food that hasn't been tampered with and contact the only adult, they could reach, Harry father. Review/fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: This was a really hard chapter to write because of laziness and writer's block.

I do not Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

From the looks, suddenly cast their way, the twins quickly know they, couldn't start asking question about what Harry meant, by all the food in front of them was potioned.

They were wise enough, not to touch the food again, and instead walked over to Carla quietly, who was enjoying a apple pie, and whispered something to her ear.

Her immediate reaction was to pale instantly, before looking at her harmless looking apple pie, as if she suddenly found a tape worm in it.

Naturally, people around them, were curious about what the twins had whispered into her ear, but knowing them, they assumed they had played a prank on her and tampered with her food while she wasn't looking.

Not anything serious, that would affect them as well.

Never, had the twins reputation helped them so much as in that moment, since it never crossed any of the teacher's mind or the headmaster's own, that they had found something wrong with the food they had been served.

The Twins, had long since mastered the art, of making it look like they were eaten when in reality they were not, the food was actually stuffed into their pocket's, thankfully it was all solid, just in case they really did have to test them, for laced potions.

Harry found it, ridiculously easy to hide the fact, he wasn't actually eating, because unlike his father who could see even the tiniest of details from miles away, the people around him were too hungry to notice anything off.

So, all of four of them, pretended to eat, and when the meal was finally over, and they were told to go back to their room's, they all gathered in the twin's room instead.

Ch 17: The only adult to trust.

Never had Harry, been so thankful for having a father like Xander.

The man had insisted on packing sandwhich's into his trunk, just in case something like this, did in fact happen, on his first day.

So Harry had gone to his room, gotten those sandwich's and cracker's out, along with Viva, who was safely tucked into his shirt, since the bird had all but threatened him, to let her out of her cage.

He also know that owning a Phoenix, was a rare thing, and some people may come after her, once they learned he owned one, so it would be safer to keep her with him, when he could.

He met up with his friends, who lead him to his twin's room, something he couldn't believe the teacher's were willing to lump the two together in one room.

"The Beast" Both brothers said, making Carla and Harry raise an eyebrow, remembering the Disney film that had come out the same year.

Apparently the twins had gone to see it, and especially liked the beast.

The door opened and they all entered a room about the same size as Harry own room except for, it looked like a blizzard had flown through instead of the tidiness you would expect.

Harry own room, had never been so messy as the one in front of him, because he was encouraged to pick up after himself despite having servants to clean up after him.

"Come in" They both said.

"Boy's" Carla said, rolling her eyes before saw Harry, and quickly said. "I mean, you know, Ping and Pong, am I right?"

"…" was Harry response, before he merely smiled as he wondered where to sit.

"Just sit on any bed" Ping said, sitting on his, both Harry and Carla sat on the bed that didn't look too bad, as long as they moved the mountain of crisp packets out of the way.

They had only arrived some hours ago, so how was this room so messy, already?

"Hey, isn't that your parents T.V?" Carla said, seeing a familiar object in the room on a desk.

"Yep..." Ping said.

"And, our parents going to kill us at christmas-" Pong said.

"But at least we have three months-" Ping said.

"to watch whatever we want-" Pong finished, before they said together.

"The moment, we make it work."

It was going to be hard getting it to work when there was no electricity or satellite.

And Harry and Carla couldn't help but look at each other, knowing their own parents would skin them alive if they even thought of attempting what the twins had gone through with

"So... is it true that our food was really drugged?" Ping said, getting down to business, he and his brother didn't know what to think of eating, tainted food, after all, they had been eaten it for almost three years.

They would have surely seen the effects, right?

Carla, thought she would never look at an innocent looking, Apple Pie the same way again.

But Harry wanted to confirm one thing.

"Can I ask, you guys something." He said, getting their attention. "Do you remember your first day of school, when you were first years?"

"Yeah, why?" Carla said.

"I remember, the scavenger hunt and the long boring test" Pong said, sounding groany.

"But can you remember, what you had to find in that hunt, and what question were on the test?" Harry said.

"Sorry, harry. There is no way, I can remember that" Ping said, "That was almost three years ago for us" and Pong nodded, before they all turned to Carla, who been here for a year.

"Huh, that's odd" She said, "I can't remember, even though it was a year ago." that truly was odd, she took the test and hunt just a couple months back. You would think, she would remember the day, that she and the other transfer students came to the school.

But whenever she tried to really remember, her mind started wondering somewhere else, as if to say 'it's not important, so forget it even exists'.

"What about school class?" Harry said, "Have you ever gone through any odd class, before?"

"No, it seemed pretty standard to me" Ping said, "Why?"

"Because, I just want through a paper that asked me what the three unforgivable were and had to take a book on blood magic for a treasure hunt" He confessed.

"Bloody hell!" Ping and Pong said, summing up what Carla was also feeling.

"There are a ton of dark books in the library, too. More than half of them, I saw as illegal" He said.

"I had a class, in the library every day on Tuesdays and Thursday's, last year and I didn't see a thing!" Carla said, how had she not come across, anything like that before?

"And it got worse, I don't think anybody other than me, truly understood what they were filling out or doing. They all just want along with it." He said.

"Seriously!?" The twins said, any person would at least ask question's, and not a single person raised their hand about the questioning being asked or the items they collected!?

Did they also fill out such a questionair and hunt for dark objects, on their first day of school, as well?

They've been to the library loads of time's, and it looked standard to them.

"So either, my eyes were playing tricks on me" He said, "Or my pendant blocked something that was keeping those around me from truly seeing what they were doing."

"Your pendant?" Carla said, as Harry took off, his very first gift, his father gave him with and held it with such care that you couldn't help but notice.

"This was my very first present my father gave to me" He said, remembering that moment fondly. "At first it was a communicator between me and him, but recently he's added a way to detect anything laced with potion, and put up a mild invisible barrier, to protect me if spells were used against me, you, know, because of who I am"

And they did know, what he meant.

They had long since been filled in, on who the Felix family was, and they also understood the constant danger Harry was in because of the blood running through his veins, even though he seemed so happy as a child.

"Damn, that sounds useful" Pong said, but Harry needed all the help he could get, now that his father wasn't here to save him.

"You said, it was a two way communicator, originally" Carla said, getting everybody attention. "Can you call your dad. Since, the owlery may be watched?"

That sounded like a great idea.

Ping, Pon and Carla, hadn't noticed it, but the headmaster always made it a point to see them eating the food, maybe the owlery was being watched, on the first few nights to catch those who hadn't eaten yet and had noted something wrong, with the school.

Just than Viva, got fed up with being ignored and Harry felt a building burning sensation in his chest, making him let go, releasing Viva.

"What the?" Pong said, as the unique Phoenix flow out of Harry chest and circled the room, leaving a trailed of ice and fire floating above them.

"Is that a, Phoenix?" Carla said, her mouth was wide open.

The only Phoenix, she had ever seen was Headmaster's Dumbledore one and she had to admit, that bird was beautiful but this Phoenix was something else, for one thing she was pretty sure a Phoenix wasn't supposed to be able to control two elements.

"Everybody, meet Viva" Harry said, oh, yeah, he hadn't introduced them to her yet. "I got her when I was shopping for school."

The bird landed on a desk near them and stood in a proud way, obviously loving the attention she was getting, and giving Harry a look that said 'feed me creakers, slave'.

"Bloody hell, I've never seen a real life Phoenix, before" Ping said, reaching out to touch her head while imagining, all the possibility pranks, they could do, with such a bird at their disposal.

"Um, I wouldn't do that" Harry began to say, but it was too late.

Ping finger tips were suddenly encased in ice before they catch on fire.

The boy screamed as he immediately tried to put it out and free his finger's from the sensation.

The bird just huffed and flow onto Harry lap, while Ping fixed his finger's.

"Sorry about that, she only let's my father and I, touch her" He said, stroking her feather's and the bird peened. "She doesn't like to be touched by unfamiliar people and is almost never in her cage." Getting out some crackers and feeding it.

The bird gave each of them all a certain look.

 _That bird..._ Carla, Ping and Pong thought, wondering where this irritation was coming from, that suddenly rose in their chests.

"So" Harry said, not knowing, it was going to be hard for him to get a girlfriend in the coming years because one bird. "I think, we should call my father now, since he's the only adult we have access to us to, that can help us right now"

In another life, Harry didn't know, that he would be so distrustful of adults, that he would have tried to do everything himself, because Hogwarts teacher's refused to be the adults he needed in life.

His trust in adults, were all thanks to his father successfully showing him, that if he was ever was in some kind of trouble, that there was always an adult around to help him so he didn't need to prove anything, by trying to solve it himself.

They all agreed to call, the only trustworthy adult they could get their hands on since the staff, at the school were pretty much, a no go area.

"Hello, son" Came a voice, from a pendant that they all recognized as Harry father. "I was expecting you to call me, much later..."

"Well...Father..." Harry began, how was he supposed to say, he had been exposed to the world of dark magic already and he was kind of afraid to go through his first real class tomorrow.

Luckily, he didn't have to say anything as the man said.

"Something happened, didn't it?" His father said, knowing because of Harry's sudden silence. "Well, Harry. Just say the word and I will have you transferred to another school. Maybe you can be home schooled again, or I can enroll you into a good, secondary school, if you still want to go to school, at least we know there would be no magic there."

"Father, I still want to stay" He said.

And judging by the man's silence, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Father, I still want to attend because I know that one day, I will encounter these things, sometime in the future. Isn't it better for me to learn to deal with them now. So that in the future, when I become the head of house, I won't be naive to the world around me" He said.

There was a long a brief pause on the other end.

 _It's true what they say. They grow up so fast._ Xander thought before saying "Alright, than. So what's the problem? I assume, your friends are there to?"

And Ping, Pong and Carla seemed shocked that he could somehow sense them, when they were staying so quiet.

"We'll, the pendent picked up different potion's in the food." Harry said.

"It's a good thing, we brought so many snack's." Ping said, he and his brother were saddened that they had to dig into their secret stash, so early.

"And eventually, all our food will run out." Carla said, "We can't afford to go back to the dining hall whenever we are hungry and eventually starve to death."

"That is a problem" His father said, on the other line, thinking for a good two minutes before coming up with something and asking. "Do, any of you know, the way to the kitchen?"

"I saw it on the way to my dorm room." Harry said.

"I'm sure, if you talk to somebody there and dangle the threat of going to the Auror's in their face's, they would allow you to eat there without the food being tempered with" His father said.

"But wouldn't people notice were missing?" Carla said, people were bound to notice if they don't show up after the first day and the teacher's would be asking them where they go and force them to attend.

"Well, do, any of you know, the Doubling charm?" His father asked, and suddenly Ping and Pong were looking very suspicious.

"We learnt it, within the first month of going to school here" Ping confessed.

"It helps with creating alibi's. The teacher still haven't figured out, how we pull of pranks when they can see us the whole time." Pong said.

"Great, teach Carla and Harry, that charm." His father said. "This way, whenever they call you for dinner, they can create, a double and switch with them, and wait, until everybody is in the hall before going to the kitchen. I'm sure, you can figure out a way to make sure nobody see's you, when your doing it."

"The Disillusionment charm" Carla said, "I learnt that in first year. I can easily teach Harry, that"

"No need. I don't think, my son needs the training. He already knows how to do it." his father said, while Harry cheeks heated up, when he remembered trying to sneak into his father room, when he was younger, without the man knowing, having somehow turned invisible.

Unfortunately, the sound of his tiny feet gave him away pretty easily.

Ping, Pong and Carla suddenly had an understanding look, they weren't even surprised anymore, Harry had shown them, he could do magic without a wand consciously, for quiet some time now.

"So that's sorted" his father said, "Oh, and can you all, somehow preserve some of the poisoned food? And send it to me on the weekend? You don't think I'll just sit back and let the school serve mind altering liquids to children everyday? If you find anything else, suspicious, you can always send it back to me to analysis, it would help with the case against the school"

"So, we'll be detectives!" Ping and Pong said, very excited to be snooping around and trying to get the headmaster fired.

"So, Harry is there is everything else, worrying you. You can always talk to me" his father said, before saying. "Britain is one hour more advanced than where you are, so you don't have to worry about me being asleep when you need to talk. So, goodbye." He cut the connection.

They all sat in silence before Pong said to Harry.

"Did, I ever tell you, Harry. That your father is bloody brilliant?"

 _Carla just rolled her eyes._

And scene!

Finally, I've done this chapter! Next chapter, Xander attends the Wizengamot and has a little chat with Lucius Malfoy who want to invit Harry over for summer, while Harry channels his father when he's told to get on a broom that looks even more unstable than the one's at Hogwarts. Review/ fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"Lord Felix"

Xander, had to stop himself from running to the door, when he heard that voice.

The voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

He had made the mistake of attending the Wizengamot in person, where people could see him, and now he was paying the price for it.

He had just managed to shake off, Albus Dumbledore, who also wanted to talk to him about his son and trying to get him to see things his way, regarding some law's they proposed, so he was feeling quiet annoyed.

So instead of telling the man to go away, he plastered a smile on his face, turned around and said.

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Lord Malfoy?"

The pale, blond haired man caught up with him and gave him a charming smile, which Xander wanted to roll his eyes at, the Malfoy charm was losing it's quality and fast.

"Lord Felix. You must know, that my son, goes to Hogwarts" Lucius said, trying to ooze charisma in order to appeal to this man who held all the cards."So, I was quite surprised when I got a letter from my son. Telling me, that your heir, did not show up for the first year's, sorting"

Yes, it had been quiet a blow to him.

He had instructed Draco vigorously to befriend the Felix Heir, and the Boy-Who-Lived, unfortunately the boy-who-lived, had heard stories about how 'all Malfoy's were evil' and did not want, anything to do with his son.

His only hope was the Felix Heir, an equally bigger prize, to eventually sway to the dark lord side.

It never occurred to him, that the Felix Heir would not be attending Hogwarts.

"Lord Malfoy. I do not see why my son's schooling has anything to do with you." Xander said, trying his best, to not sound rude, to the Death Eater that was used to getting his way.

"True" Lucius said, his plan about finding out where the boy was studying was falling to shambles before his very eyes. "Well, have you thought, about the offer I extended, to have your son over for the Christmas holidays? I'm sure, my wife and son, would love to meet to meet the future Felix Heir"

And Xander felt like hexing the man, for even thinking about having his son anywhere near him.

If it was up to him, his son would never set sights on Lucius Malfoy or that Manor.

He know, there were very dark and dangerous objects in that house and he would like to have his son, survive through his Christmas holidays and said.

"I don't mean to be rude, Lord Malfoy" he said, "But why should I take my son to a complete strangers house? Because, apart from being work accompliance's, we have nothing else in common. The first thing, you said to me outside, was to ask me to take my own flesh and blood to a house, that is rumored to hold so many dark objects, that it reeks of dark magic. "

Surprising Lucius.

"Yes, the walls talk, and I listen. How can I not hear about them?" He said, "And if those rumored are even half true, I'll rather not have my child anywhere near that house. You have given me no reason to trust you. We have no solid foundation with each other in terms of trust. So why should, I take your offer? Let me ask you, if a random stranger did what your doing, wouldn't you ignore them completely and pray you never talk to them again? So, Lord Malfoy, thanks, for the offer but I will not spend Christmas day, with a person I don't even know and could pose a possible threat to my child well being."

He left, successfully shutting him down, leaving a very stunned man.

Lucius was slowly beginning to realize, the Felix Heir was not somebody you can easily manipulate.

After all, how can you manipulate somebody who was better at this game, them he was?

Meanwhile, Xander was wondering what his son was doing.

Ch 18: Harry takes his detentions with pride.

It turned out, consulting his father was in fact, the right thing to do, as instructed they had all created doubles of themselves the next day, to send off for breakfast since they feared, the food was indeed potioned as well, and snuck off to the kitchen.

They didn't even have to blackmail the house elves, to have them eat there, apparently the house elves were forced into putting potioning the food by the headmasters himself, and the guilt was eating them alive.

They were more than glad to make food, in which they could be proud to make for them.

Harry, first class for the school year, turned out to be none other than quidditch.

And that's where his problem's began.

"Mr Felix." The teacher, Professor Merete Folstad using a translator spell on her voice to speak, to the whole class, said. Eventually the foreign students wouldn't need to hear, through a translator spell and she could speak to them how she normally would and said. "Why, aren't you getting on your broom like the rest of the class?"

She a was a very stern looking women, with her hair tied into a bun, and she wore a tight black coat, the Quidditch field was smaller than Hogwarts, but the concept of the grounds, were the same.

Several students were flying, overhead.

And what she said was true, Harry was the only one in his whole class, that hadn't mounted, the broom, that the school had provided and wasn't counted backwards from ten for dear life, praying the broom wouldn't go that fast and he wouldn't fall off.

"Pardon, Professor Folstad." He said, "But you haven't told us, about healthy and safety"

"Health and safety?" She said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and said. "just get on the broom and say 'go'"

"But, what about if one of us falls off our broom and falls from a massive height?" He said, because whenever he did something that could be dangerous, he was always briefed on health and safety. It made sure, he avoided the worst danger especially when he was in his father's potion lab and said. "Surely, there is something to stop us, from falling? Were only first year's." Getting all the first year's attention as he channeled his father, unknowingly. "You can't expect us to get on something that looks this dangerous without protecting?"

"There is no need to worry. If, you fall, then you will immediately be taken to the hospital wing" Professor Folstad all but grunted, talking to the whole class, while wondering why the hell, the Felix heir was asking, these questions. Shouldn't he just obey instructions without an question?

"I'm sorry, madam but that doesn't put me at ease at all." He said, "So you mean to tell me. You want us to get up on a broom that clearly looks unstable with no protection what's so ever. What about if I don't get injured but actually die, falling from a tall height? It's entirely possible. There is about 20 students here, can you tell me, that you can keep an eye on 20 people at once?"

And Harry didn't know it but he was putting doubt in his fellow first year's minds.

 _How dare, this brat question my authority!_ She thought, she had never been questioned like this before, he was implying that she wasn't competent enough to save a student, when they fall!

"Mr Felix, I assure you, you are perfectly safe, no student has even die-" She began, just then, there was a shout and they all looked up to find two students bumping into each other and their brooms going out of control, one of them was plummeting to the ground at alarming speeds.

But before the student could crash head first into the ground, they managed to pull up just in time, swiping away heavy sweat.

Not once, did the only teacher on the pitch, raise her wand to save the student.

.

.

All the students in Harry class, automatically got off the brooms, after seeing how easily a student could have died.

And what was their teacher doing?

She just stood there and watched.

"I think, I speak for all over us in saying. I will not get on that broom until I am guaranteed safety" Harry said, "I will not get on that death trap."

"Detention" She said, much their surprise. "Detention for all, those who refused to get on their brooms. Mr Felix, I am here to teach a class, not to be talked back to and questioned. If you can't follow simple instructions than you can look forward to detention with Professor Glenn Mehle, tonight"

She was used to seeing first year students cower at the thought of detention, that's why she was so surprised to see Harry hold his head held high.

His father, had told him that he should always hold his head high if he got into trouble just for asking questions, because it wasn't a crime, to ask questions and try to understand, in his own way what was being taught.

Harry, than walk proudly to the step's in front of the Quidditch pitch and sat down.

Some of the first year, where looking at Harry with some kind of respect, they too found it unfair that he was punished just for asking questions.

Before, the fear of detention sat in and they all got on their brooms and the lesson was resumed.

But Harry asking question streak didn't stop there, in potions when they were asked to make a 'Hiccoughing Potion', he had asked why they needed to brew such a thing, when all they needed to do was drink some water and it would stop.

Wouldn't it be a lot less expensive and a lot less time consuming, just did it the muggle way?

The teacher, had just stared at him like he had grown two heads, some of the muggle borns in the class found themselves nodding, since it was common knowledge while the purebloods, who were still stuck in the old way's, looked at him, like he was speaking a whole different language.

Making him wonder, if they just brew potions for even the littlest things.

He couldn't see what was the point with brewing such a potion, since water could be found very easily and for free.

He was then given detention for poking a hole in the creation for the potion, that had no use a hundred years after it's creation.

He then had Muggle studies, and he had to admit the Professor know his stuff and he had clearly been to the muggle world recently but when he asked if they would be learning the core subjects like maths, English and Science since they would need them, if they chose to apply for a job in the muggle world.

The teacher had just stared at him and asked, why would anybody want to apply for a muggle world job when there were plenty of magical one's, which he than applied.

"But, Professor, what about if you say you're a doctor when a muggle asks you, want you do for a living, and they decide to test you, only to find out you know absolutely nothing about the human body or how certain medications are needed to treat, easily treated illness?"

Which they all stared at him, before the teacher promptly gave him detention, finding no reasonable explanation to counter him.

Even in 'The Dark Arts', he refused to open anything that they got from the library, even if they weren't practicing them with a wand, there was always the possibility that some idiot would think a spell sounded cool and end up trying it out in a fit of rage.

His was building his reputation, as being a 'trouble maker' in the eyes of the teacher staff, so he wasn't even surprised when on Wednesday morning, he was called into the headmaster office.

 _The headmaster wanted to talk to him about his behavior._

And scene!

Next chapter, ignor takes a book out of Dumbledore page as he tries to figure out, why Harry and his friends weren't acting like the rest of the students in school. Review/ fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"Mr Felix" came a silky voice.

And Harry heartbeat, started beating a hundred time's per hour when he stopped in his tracks, but he made sure to show none of that on the surface of his face he turned around.

The reason for this, was, he was coming back from the Kitchen when he should have been in the dinning hall and was making his way to his room.

Had he been caught?

He turned around, to see it was none other than Professor Unni Foss, unlike the other women teacher's, she seemed a lot more relaxed and less stricked, she had blonde hair done up in a bun and grey eyes, she taught Charms and wasn't really good at it.

Just looking at her, you could tell why she got the job even though she wasn't that good at it.

Harry got the feeling that if she wasn't on duty, as a teacher right now, she would be out there strutting her stuff, he heard several older guy's talking about this teacher, about how easy she was and how many time they had done it with her.

And when you been expose to so much television...you pretty much know what that meant in a second.

He chose not to think about it, when she seemed to have taken a special interest in him, as her uniform was clearly too tight, and really made her body pop.

"Yes, Professor Foss?" He said.

"Where are you going, Mr Felix?" She said, her voice was silky and he inwardly cringed. "The headmaster's office, is the other way"

"The headmaster's office?" He said, looking anywhere but right at her. "Why would I need to go there."

She than let out laugh, flashing a smile and he cringed even more, was she after his little Harold? He thought, as she said. "That's so funny. We talked about you going to the headmaster's office after breakfast, remember?"

And at the mention of Breakfast, Harry eyes widened, finally piercing it all together.

So basically she had told his fake double at the breakfast table, to come to the headmaster's office.

"Oh, I remember now" He said, going the other way, hoping she wouldn't follow. "I almost forgot completely"

But sadly, she wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon and said. "You don't know where it is right? Allow me to take you, the headmaster's office"

And seeing that he didn't, actually know where it was and would mostly get lost, he reluctantly agreed while making sure the gap between them, was never breached.

Ch 19: In trouble? Take a book out of Albus Dumbledore page.

Headmaster Ignor Karkaroff, found himself musing in his office, the room was smaller than the one at Hogwarts, instead of strange trinkets lining along the wall's, he had the shelves with books, any moving portrait that was in the room, had long since been moved to the basement with a strong silencing charm placed on them, as soon as he became headmaster.

He never liked the idea of being watched and judged even if it was a painting doing it.

In this room he was supposed to be the undisputed power in, not another lacky, how Albus Dumbledore could function with so many portraits watching over him, he would never know.

He heard a knock at the door, that didn't look like almost burnt waffle like the one in Hogwarts and said. "Come in"

The door slowly opened and out came Professor Foss, the top part of her blouse had 'mysteriously' come undone.

As soon as he noticed her, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her exposed skin when she said. "Harold Felix, is here, Headmaster"

The boy came in and Ignor could swear blind, that for a moment, the boy had a look in his eyes, that look at him like he was seeing human trash, having caught him, not so stealthy staring at her chest.

But he must have imagined it.

"*cough*, Thank you, Professor Foss, you may leave." He said, the women gave him one of those smiles that turned him weak, before she strutting out of them room, he watched her hips sway from side to side before he remember somebody else, was in the room.

And that same boy was currently staring at him, making him cough.

"Now, Harold, please sit down" He said, taking a book out of Albus Dumbledore page's because no matter how much he despised the man, he needed to appear harmless and friendly to an eleven year old boy.

Unknown to him, he had lost that advantage day's ago.

Harry, was immediantely on high alert when he said. "Sir, if you don't mind but I would like to stand" sitting meant that it would be very hard for him to defend himself, it was better to standing up and ready to dodge anything, at a moment's notice.

If Ignor was surprised, he didn't show it and said. "Very well, than. But you are always welcome to sit down if you change your mind" as Harry went to stand behind the comfortable looking chair in front of him.

"Do, you want a Sirupsnipper, Harold?" Ignor said, lifting up a plate near him, to reveal several cookie's shaped like large diamond with a almond on top. "They, just came out, fresh from the Kitchen and are quiet delicious."

The moment the Kitchen was mentioned, Harry tense inwardly, it only got worse when he felt his Pendant heat up, a bit, feeling potioned or smelled something nearby.

It shouldn't be able to work at such a distance.

It just want to show him, just how much, those seemly innocent looking cookie's were soaked with something he had yet to identify.

"No, thank you, sir." Harry said, politely declined. "I just had a big breakfast and I am quiet full. I don't think I can eat, one more thing." coming up with an excuse.

And Ignor know he couldn't force him to eat the cookie, they both know it, his father was as sharp as a tick, he was to say, his father wouldn't immediately check him for any lingering potion in his system, the moment he was back in England?

So Ignor, hid his annoyance well and said. "That's too bad." Putting them back on the desk before finally getting down to business and asking.

"Harold, are you settling in, well? Are the class going too fast for you or are too hard? Would, you like some help?"

He sounded like a concerned adult, when in reality Ignor was wondering why he hadn't fallen in line with the other students and had become quiet vocal in class.

With all that potion that should be running through his system, every day, he should be god right now to Harry.

In fact, there were several students Harry, had been seen with and were beginning to show sign's of misbehavior in class.

"Thank you for your concern, sir. But I am settling in quiet a well" Harry said, wanting to leave.

"Harold" Ignor gave him a stern look that reminded him too much of Albus Dumbledore for his liking. "So far this week, you have been receiving detention's from every class you have been in. What would your father think, if I write to him, telling him about your detention's"

 _He would be proud._ Harry thought, he could just see his father's proud smile when he explained to him why he had gotten these detention's through the pendant. The man would encourage him to ask more question's, while writing down what the teacher deemed 'justifiable' to earn a detention, on in a notebook with a pen, for evidence.

But Harry, didn't show any of his thoughts on the surface instead, he showed the reaction the Headmaster wanted to see.

He looked down, at his shoes in a shy manner.

"Harold, it doesn't have to be this way" Ignor said, not knowing he was being played like a fool by a boy who was far from being a man. "Just attend class and leave the teaching, to the teacher's"

So in other words, the Headmaster wanted him to shut up and allow himself to be taught Dark Arts, that would one day tint his soul?

Right...that's never going to happen, he liked his soul pure.

He had already dealt with a soul leaching parasite before, he was not about to invite another one in, and ask it to make itself comfortable.

"Yes, sir" Harry said, still looking at shoes.

"Good, now we understand each other." Ignor said, smiling. "You may now, go"

"Thank you, sir" Harry said, turning around and making sure not to seem so eager to leave, he closed the door behind him, before walking ridiculously fast but slow enough, that it didn't count as running to the Twin's room, to warn his friends, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

An Hour later, his warning would be god sent, when the rest, were called into the Headmaster's office on their recent behavior.

#Hogwarts, after the first week of the new school year#

Albus Dumbledore, had called in a meeting with his Hogwarts staff member's, and was currently, waiting for them all to arrive.

But it wasn't until ten minutes since the announcement, did somebody finally walk into his office.

One by one, they all started to show up, their displeasure could be seen on their faces, since he had summoned them, in the middle of the night, at a time when all of them should be catching up on a good night's rest.

And what excuse did he have, for waking them all up in the middle of the night, just for a staff meeting?

He wanted to inquire about the new first year's potential and more importantly, Jamus Potter potential.

Severus Snape, had been in his office, no less than nine times this week, just to complain about Jamus Potter and how disruptive he was in his class, and each time, he would send the man back with a promise, that he would sort everything out, which he never did.

He was sure, the boy was just having a rough time adjusting to here, and would soon be able to settle down and be the perfect student, they all wished for him to be.

Any threats that Severus, made to him about, failing his golden boy, in potions because of his lack of work and cooperation, was brushed under the rug.

The man may talk big but he wouldn't dare do anything with him around and he was sure, Severus was the only one to complain.

The other teacher's would surely be singing praise's about Jamus Potter, after a week of him, being here, after all he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

He would than have it 'leaked' to the Daily Prophet, about the Boy-Who-Lived success at Hogwarts, that's why when they all came in, he was bracing himself for the showers of praise that would surely come.

But when all his teacher's sat down...all except for Lily Potter, who had left for the evening on some errand, he couldn't stop the feeling that he was about to step on a very nasty landmine.

"Albus, do you know what time it is?" Poppy Pomfrey said, with bags under her eyes, as the school's only nurse, she needed her sleep the most out of all of them, because she couldn't afford not to be laxed when she was surrounded by so many students with wands, at their disposal.

"It will only take 30 minutes, at best" Albus said, with twinkly eye's, hiding his frown.

Quirinus Quirrell would have joined them but by the time, he had managed to get the man released from Goblin custody, it was already too late.

Quirrell had been found dead by 'poison', and Voldemort had mysteriously vanished from the back of his head.

His only hope was that, Voldemort would quickly find a new host and then try again, in trying to go after the stone, so that he could still test, Jamus Potter.

In the meantime, he needed to find a new defense teacher.

None of his plans, he had made for this year were going as planned.

Harry was supposed to be amongst the first year's, so he could test him and have the boy unknowly show him how powerful he was, and if deemed a threat, he would bound his magic.

He was supposed to gain Harry trust and have the boy reveal everything to him, and he meant everything, the more information he had on his much hated boss, the better he could use it against the man to manipulate him as much he wanted.

Before convincing the boy it wasn't safe behind, the Felix wards and send him off to the Dursley, Lily Evans' Sister family.

The Dursley had been very reluctant to accept him, but he had managed to convince them in his own way.

He know what kind of people they were and hoped the boy would die by their hands so there was one less Horcrux in the world.

And Voldemort was supposed to go after the stone, playing the role of the final boss in his 'little' test.

What a big mess this year, had turned out to be for him.

You could just hear the loud groan in the room, even Cuthbert Binns, who didn't need to sleep, since he was dead was groaning.

"So, what do you all think of Jamus Potter? Now, that you all have had him in your class, more than once this week?" Albus said, before smiling. "I trust, it's all been good things"

Let the praises begin.

That's why he was so shocked at the sudden groan coming from Argus Filch, the very first person who complained and said.

"Don't talk to me about that boy, Headmaster. I've never been so disrespected in all my years, here" Filch sneered, he hated them all but jamus Potter, had quickly found a special place in his heart for a new kind of hatred to bloom. "The moment that brat, found out, I was a Squib. The look in his eyes, just made me want to hit him with my broom. He made me feel like I was a common muggle who couldn't tell my number's apart, and then proceed to play a prank on, Mrs Norris tail." he spat out, he was still trying to get her tail back to the way, it used, but to no success.

"Surely, Filch. It was just a misunderstanding, after all, boy's will be boy's. So he, decided to play a harmless prank." Albus said, not that shocked to hear Filch complain.

The man complained about everything.

"There is nothing harmless, about what that brat, did!" The man shouted, red face. "You should see Mrs Norris tail! She can't even go on her nightly stroll without injuring herself, because her balance is so off that she keeps falling over! That boy is menace!"

"For once, I agree with Filch" Rolanda Hooch said, shocking the whole room, that somebody was actually agreeing with the groundskeeper. The illusion of the boy who lived, had quickly been pulled from her eyes within minutes of being in company with the boy. "Don't get me wrong, the boy is a natural on the broom, just like his father and would be brilliant in a match... but he's such a poor team player. The poorest I have ever seen in my career working here. He would either ignore my instructions and do his own thing or he's off, telling off one of the other first year's, for their 'poor performance' even though I got them to play a mini game that was designed, just for fun! I've never met such a child, that get's on my nerves like he does."

They couldn't afford, to be hero worshipper's here, they had to be teacher's.

The women face was a bit red, when she began to remember the moment, when she stopped seeing the Boy-Who-Lived, image, and began to treat Jamus Potter like a normal student like the headmaster instructed.

Boy, was that a rude awakening.

The fact that two people were complainning about his 'Golden Boy' did not completely wash over Albus Dumbledore head.

"...Surely, Minerva. Has something good to say, about the boy" Albus said, turning to his long time friend, this was not how he expected this meeting to go.

Sure, the boy had his 'bumps', but nobody was completely smooth around the edges.

But instead of smiling, the Transfiguration professor frowned and said. "Well, Jamus Potter is powerful, there is no doubt about that. He managed to transfigured his animal into a water goblet, on his first try"

Making Albus smile, he _might_ have taught the boy, to transfigure, before the boy was allowed to hold a proper wand, but than he frowned, when he realized it had taken the boy, two whole year's before he could perform something so simple, successfully.

"However, the moment I asked him, if he would like to help those who were struggling in class, things went down hill" Minerva said, sighing remembering that moment well. "Jamus Potter, has no patients to try and help the other children. He had such a short temper, that he ended up yelling at another first year because they couldn't seem to do it under his guidance. I had to send him out of the classroom, the poor dear burst into tear's the moment he left."

Getting mutters from the other professor, who had experienced the wonders, that came with Jamus Potter.

"If you think, that's bad" Severus Snape said, "You should see the boy in my lesson. His father has no doubt poisoned his mind. The boy doesn't seemed to realise that I am a professor and keep's calling me by the name, his bully of a father and friends, delighted in calling me whether I'm in the room or not." At this part several people rolled their eyes, which only seemed to anger him further. He wonder of the word 'bullying' existed in their dictionary. "The boy thinks potion's, is no more than a joke and doesn't even bother to do any homework, that I assigned for him! He doesn't seem to realise, you need Potion's, if you want to have a high profiled job! And when the Wizard World finally see's the boy for the brat he is, I won't lift a finger to help the brat redo his potion's when he should have done it year's ago. How Lily Potter, can raise her head high when walking down the street, raising such a brat, is beyond me"

Getting gasps of shock, in the room, they all know, he and Lily were no long so close, as they once were, but the venom in his voice was on a whole new level.

Before Snape turned to man who had forced him to be here and said.

"Albus, I will tolerate the boy for now. I will even leave him alone, but there will be a day, when he get's those finally test results, that will decide his future. I would like you to be the one to explain to him, why his Potion grade is nowhere to be seen. Goodnight, Headmaster."

Shocking the whole room, as he walked out, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

 _He would forever despise, the very halls he passed, till the day he died._

And scene!

Like the ending? It just kind of came to me. Next chapter, Harry and his friend's got to Oystein Alley for the weekend, where they shop and try to send some evidence to his father the muggle way. Please, Review! Fav and Follow!

Oh, and before I forget. I am appealing to all those who are from Norway or know of their custom's.

Please, send me answers to these question's.

1) What is the most common Norwegian Boy and Girl name's, you have heard? Please make a list.

2) What would you typically find in a Norwegian, store?

3) Name a Norwegian brand candy, you know of and do you know any famous Norwegian books?

4) How do Norwegian's greet each other.

5) Have you ever heard a Norwegian speak in a mix of English and their language and how does it sound like?

6) What is the currency used in Norway?

7) When do Norwegian's, start to wear warmer clothes? And is the change in wardrobe, just like what you see in the movie's, with the big fur coats and hats?


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Thank you 'Aerions' for providing me with information on Norway. I may call upon you in the future but I am glad to write a chapter that has more backing than me just doing Research or heaven's forbid, just includes thing's that have been fed to me through movies starring Norway.

So without further ado.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"ba-da-da. Ba-da-da. Ba-dum-da"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Carla just had to ask, seeing Ping and Pong halfheartedly hiding behind a wall nearby.

"Drat, we have been discovered brother!" Ping said, coming out.

"We obviously need more training, brother." Pong said.

"Training, for what?" Harry said, gone was his school uniform in his place was a muggle white tank top and black shorts and trainers, he had just come back from running around the school.

When he was asked about why he was doing this by one of the teacher's, who had seen him out so early, he merely stated that on Saturday's, it was normal for him to do some fiscal exercise.

He didn't want to lose his touch because being a boarding school would mean, he would mostly have to sit around all day.

But the reason why he truly felt the need to do this was because when he finally came home, it would be too easy for his father to find out, he had become out of shape and kick up his training to a notch which would have him limping every day until the end of the holiday.

And that man can get _very_ creative when he needed to be and that was the last thing, Harry wanted to think about.

He also couldn't help but wonder why there were so many student's, mostly girl's suddenly out, they were just watching him jog but they bother to join in.

It was a bit creepy, actually.

Sweat poured down his frame, and all he wanted to do was take a nice relaxing shower.

"Training, to be spy's, of course." Pong said, looking offended, "Can't you tell how discreet we are?"

"I don't think spy's are supposed to sing the tune from James Bond, while their spying" Carla said, sweat dropping.

"The best spy's, are the ones you can hear from miles away but still get the job done!" Ping said, like he was some wise old prophet and Carla just had to roll her eyes.

"So... Harry, get changed quickly. Aren't we all going to Øystein Alley, today?" Pong said.

"What for?" Harry said, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar to him, oh, right, that was the place, he did his school shopping and got his wand.

But why did they need to go?

He had more than enough clothes and everything else was already taken care of.

Maybe to buy Viva more treats?

"Don't you remember? We're supposed to send your dad, the..." It was at this point Ping looked around to make sure that there was no one else in the corridor, it was still early in the morning but you never know who could be listening in, before he whispered. "Evidence"

And both Carla and Harry suddenly remembered.

That's right, they were supposed to send whatever the school had tried to discreetly force onto them, to Harry father.

They had forgotten, because they were constantly checking over each other's shoulders for signs of danger, their 'rebellious' attitude in class, were making the teacher's pay extra close attention to them and the Headmaster, was always trying to 'suggest' thing's to them, that they all couldn't help but get the horrible feeling, that it was a plot to get them under control.

It was no wonder, they hadn't been able to think about anything else other than escaping the eyes of those within the school.

It was even getting harder to escape to the kitchen, for food.

Maybe, Øystein Allay would be a nice change of environment.

Ch 20: Not so backwards.

The 12:05 Durmstrang ship to Øystein alley, pulled into port and several students walked out while others boarded the ship.

Harry found out, that the Durmstrang ship worked exactly like a train, you had to book a seat in advance and had to show up on the day, luckily both Ping and Pong had done that for them, thankfully the cost wasn't that expensive because the Ship know those who used it, were mostly students who didn't have deep pockets.

Although, Ping and Pong had told him the next time he wanted to go to Øystein alley, he would have to pay for his own ticket.

He wasn't even sure he could get money from his card, sure he got a bag full of coin's but those certainly wouldn't last forever.

Maybe there would be a cash machine nearby, he was pretty sure the Scandinavia Magical Society wasn't as backwards as the one in Britain, so the society should be a bit more modern.

Harry was dressed to impress, the Muggle casual way.

He wore a green and golden leather coat that was buttoned up more to his left than straight in the middle, with only one button done, you could see the golden t-shirt underneath and designer jeans and black and blue Air Jordan's.

Harry know when he needed to dress well but stay casual, his father who helped him with his clothes had been quite conflicted with what Harry could actually were out in public with him not there to protect him.

On one hand, he couldn't dress his son in the finest thing's money could buy because of the risk, that Harry would become a target to a thief's lurking in some shady alleyway, but on the other hand, the father in him, wanted to dress his son in the finest clothing money could buy and show him off to the whole world.

Couldn't, every loving father relate to this?

So, his father's solution was to shop at store's that had clothes that looked expensive but actually weren't and also buy clothes that were actually expensive and mix them up into his wardrobe.

So right now, everything Harry wore except for his Air Jordan's were fake, as long as nobody was actually dumb enough to use magic to steal his shoes, the items on him could easily be replaced.

Harry looked good.

Really good.

Not even Jamus Potter who was the official 'Boy-Who-Lived' could look as good as Harry, if they wore the same clothes.

The difference in body size and face would kill all the charm the combination of clothing had if Jamus wore it.

"As expected of a rich kid" Pong said, wearing two shirts over each other for some reason and jean's.

The student's around Harry were giving him an examining look, seeing his high class but casual look.

"Let's get this over with." Carla said, in a gray sweater, legging and trainer's, she was never the type to wear skirts, unless she had no choice. "It's cold"

And it was getting colder, they hadn't really noticed it, because they had been living in a castle with its own heating but it was defiantly colder now that they were at the Alley.

"If it's so cold. Why don't use you use a self-heating charm on your clothes? That's what I did." Harry said.

Silence.

Carla gave him a wide-eyed look and so did Ping and Pong who looked at each other before pulling their wands out and casting warming charm's on their clothes, several other students who had heard him, also pulled out their wands and began casting.

A sight you'll rearly see in the British Magical Society when it came to students.

In Norway since it housed the actually school, the use of wands for students were much more laxed, but they still couldn't use magic in a heavily Muggle populated area where thousands of people would see them.

"Sometimes, Harry, you are a bloody genius" Pong said, feeling nice and toasty.

"That's so much better" Carla said, the slight shiver in her body was all gone and she sighed in relief.

"Now let's go shopping!" Ping said.

"I thought we were sending the 'you-know-what'?" Harry said.

"We can do that too" Pong said, "But first let's show you the full Øystein Alley experience"

Harry wondered why his wallet gave out a slight shudder at Pong's words.

#At a Candy Store 5 minutes later#

An old man sat on an wooden chair instead his colourful shop full of sweet's, you would think his store would have gone out business a long time ago but even Adult Witch's and Wizard's order from his place, his lemon Sherbet's were especially popular with a certain client.

The door suddenly opened setting off the bell positioned near the door and the old man was suddenly aware of the student's that came in.

The reason why he know they were student's was because he know two of the student's that just walked in, Ping and Pong Gray.

"Welcome Ping and Pong" The old man said, the man had decided to use a translator spell since the other students looked to be foreign and new.

"Hi, Mr Norvald. " Both Ping and Pong said.

"Back again, already? Tell, you what. Since you're my best customer's, take anything you want off the shelves and I'll give you a 25% discount" The old man said, his eyes couldn't help but go to the finely dressed youth.

"Awesome" Both Ping and Pong said, dragging their friend's away.

"Aren't you too old to be eating sweets?" Carla said, it's been a long time since she had candy as well.

"Your, never too old to eat candy!" Ping said, "Why do you think so many old people still eat candy even though they know it's bad for them?"

"...He does have a good point." Harry said, personally he couldn't remember the last time he had candy even though he know he ate a lot when he was younger.

A found memory of his father taking him to 'Funfair' and eating so much candy that he ended up lying in bed the next day with a stomach ache, but his father was right beside him to nurse him through it, personally.

Just being in such a colorful store reminded him of reminded him so much of the fun he used to have as a kid.

Of course, he would buy some even if it was Nostalgia.

Now if only he could understand what was on written on the wrapper's.

His confusion must have shown on his face because the old man suddenly came over and said.

"If you need any help. Then I recommend the bar that says 'Melkesjokolade'. It's actually really good white chocolate" The old man said, "And if you don't like white chocolate, there is always 'Laban seigmenn', which is basically gummy men covered in either sweat and sour. The translator spell can only do so much in terms of getting you to understand another culture. It's best to learn from trial and error"

And Harry wasn't even surprised that the old man known he wasn't from here, he certainly didn't have the air of somebody who could walk down the street and not get lost.

"Thank you for the suggestion." He said, smiling, surprising the old man by how mature he was despite looking so young.

Harry than took a hand full of what was suggested to him and added it to the already high pile of sweet's, but when they want to pay for the candy...

For some reason all three of them were looking at him.

"What?" Harry said.

"Eh, did we mention we only brought enough money for the ship ride?" Ping said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Carla said.

"What about you?" Pong said, turning to Carla.

Carla went mysteriously silent before turning away and saying. "I didn't bring any money either"

"So that leaves you" Pong said, turning to Harry with pleading eyes.

So, this is why his wallet shuddered earlier?

Harry sighed, and produced a pouch full of coin's and said to the old man. "How much?"

The old man smiled than began to scan everything before knocking 25% off it and said. "That would be 110 Kroner"

And Harry paid.

Already the Kroner equivalate of Ten British pounds were gone just like that and what was worse was that it spent on a truck load of candy.

They then left with bag's full of candy, saying goodbye to the old man and hit a book store next since it was a place where Harry wanted to go to.

It seemed he had inherited his father's love of book's while Carla want to look for any new Roah Dahl while Ping and Pong were quietly laughing in the corner for some reason after cracking open a book.

Harry ended up buying two books on the apparent life of the Boy-Who-lived that had him in stitches just by how ridiculous the lies printed were.

Both of them certainly promised him a good read for a couple of days.

By the time they left the book's store it was already noon and they still hadn't found a place where they could deliver the package full of evidence against the school, without the headmaster knowing.

They turned a corner and everybody froze at the sight of a certain shop.

It was a muggle post office, right in the middle of a magically protected alleyway.

"...I'm not the only one seeing this too?" Pong said, thinking he was hallucinating, why would a regular post office be here of all places?

"I think, we are all see it" Harry said.

Moments later, they all walked in and where greeted by people who they found out, where actually squib's, who weren't too fond of Durmstrang headmaster.

The Headmaster even wanted to close down their shop but since the Headmaster had no actual say in how they run their business, they just ignored him.

They were very helpful in helping Harry and his friend's, post a suspiciously large bag without the Headmaster's knowledge.

#A week later#

Linda Gyldenlove, Minister of Magic for Scandinavia, sip her morning tea.

A women, as a Minister of Magic would have been laughable if she lived in Britain.

Unlike, the British Wizarding world, those in her part of the world, were more open to the idea of a women becoming Minister of Magic, although, there were a few protests following her new position, but she quickly proved herself competent enough.

It also helped that she didn't take 'advice' from people who were strongly rumored to be mass murders and were never given Veritaserum to prove their innocent's, when asked to defend themselves in court.

So, because the leader was competent, those under her were naturally competent as well.

Unlike Britain, the Dark Lord didn't have his toes dipped into her Ministery.

Full background checks were done to avoid any shady character's becoming too influential in the Ministery and the quality in Auror trainning was reasonable high as well.

If you were to compare a British Auror to a Scandinavia Auror, you would be shocked by the difference in magic power and the knowledge they had.

The Scandinavia Ministry were all too aware of the advancement's in the Muggle World and what could happen to them if they were careless unlike their British counterpart's, who chose to remain ignorant of the world around them, unaware of the knife right at their throat's wrapped in their own delusion's.

She, herself had seen what the Muggle's could do and had taken steps to make sure an idiot didn't doesn't give a muggle a reason to raise an army against them.

It was because of this thinking that Lord Felix himself had come to see her, days before his son's shopping trip for school.

The man didn't trust Igor Karkaroff one bit, to take care of his son and the feeling was mutual.

They both know that, that man should have no business near a school full of impressionable young people and should be in jail but thanks to her idiot of a predecessor, he was now running a school full of children who came out more than a little dodgy to her, many had been arrested soon after for crimes.

Even the now adult's in the eyes of the law, looked surprised to find out what they were doing were actually a crime.

Ever since that man took over, Durmstrang Institute, the school's reputation, had gone downhill, the fact that a known former Death Eater was the Headmaster, had soiled the school reputation, it wasn't shocking to hear about so many parents pulling their children out of school and homeschool them instead or transferring them to another school out of the country.

No wonder, other's school's think Durmstrang is a breeding ground for Death Eater's.

Unfortunately, the number of student's lost was not enough to shut down the school so there was no reason for her to close down the school and have the headmaster in a magically bind.

Every inspector she had sent out, reported nothing suspicion but her senses were telling her, if Ignor wasn't stopped, the school wasn't going to be the only one suffering under the man.

But she didn't have the proof needed to actually arrest the man, Igor had been cleared of all charges by the previous Minister of Magic and he had been supposedly clean ever since.

The man was covering all his track's, who know's what kind of corruption was going on right under her noses.

It was time like this, that she wished she had the authority to arrest a man without evidence but she had to obey the law, the law was what kept them all alive so she had to bury any personal feelings and do her job.

There was suddenly a knock at her door and she said.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a tanned woman, her hair flipped back to the side.

The woman wore a red shirt and a high waisted black skirt with heel's, a style you would never see on a the most traditional of British Pureblood females.

This was another difference between the two ministries, the Scandinavia Ministry had decided to embrace the muggle dress code as long as it wasn't too revealing.

This was a line, even she would never cross.

"Mrs Gyldenlove, one 'Lord Felix' is here to see you" The women said.

At the mention of the man's title, she quickly made herself look presentable before saying. "Please send him in" wondering if it was another fake.

She would know if the person who entered next was pretending to be 'Lord Felix', there have been reports of people pretending to be this man just for their own personal gain.

Well, a drop of truth potion was all she needed, to uncover their real names and she also uncovered some terrifying plot's as well that ended up stopping.

You would have to be an idiot, to walk into the Ministry and claim your Lord Felix, if you weren't ready to be dosed and questioned.

However, the man who came in, left no doubt in her mind that he was really Lord Felix, for one thing, she had actually seen him for real and his face matched with her memory, and the other, was the clearly real Head of House ring that she could feel the magic from.

The man seemed to glide across the room, his very demur reeked of command and respect.

This visit was apparently very serious.

She was immediately on guard, it hadn't been a full month yet since his son enrolled into Durmstrang so why was he paying her a visit?

She didn't remember talking to him on the phone recently or scheduling a meeting with him.

And than he dropped it.

A huge bag that came from who knows where, was dropped onto her desk.

She stared at it, and than stare at it some more, she had no idea what she was looking at and the question was clear on her face.

Luckily the man told her.

"In this bag, is not only a report of what my son has gone through since the moment he entered Durmstrang but he has also provided memories and samples of food that I myself has tasted for potion." Lory Felix said.

And she was stunned.

Did this man just hand them the evidence needed to lock Igor Karkaroff, up for good?

And than he leaned in and said.

"Now. I want to know what your going to do about it. Because I will not allow my son to study in a place that takes children away from their families and turn them into mindless puppet's that don't know right from wrong. So, either you do something about this or I will charge the Ministry, for breaching the contract which we both signed. I would love to see how you'll talk your way out of explaining thing's directly to the Queen of England?"

And yes, this man know the queen, why wouldn't he know since the Ministry of Magic know the Prime Minister?

And with that, the man left.

Linda Gyldenlove couldn't help but gulp, remembering what she had signed, in exchange for creating a relationship with the Ministry and the House, she had basically signed off her and the Ministery immunity to be prosecuted.

Because of this breech, the man had full right to take her to trail and she would be another normal person in the eyes of the law, along with any other person he thought was also part of the problem.

This went beyond the case to simply taking Ignor Karkaroff down, if she didn't act now.

 _She would go down with him._

And scene!

Next chapter, the big Durmstrang arrest and that's all I'm telling you 🙂 So you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next. Please review/ fav and follow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"Mister Felix" Said a voice right behind and Harry felt his heart stop when he realized who it was.

Igor Karkaroff.

The headmaster.

And what was worse was that the man had caught him just as he exited the room, right after finishing his latest class, just before Dinner.

He didn't even have time to make it back to his room, to switch with his copy for Dinner.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry said, turning his head, it had been almost two weeks since he had come here.

"Aren't you going for dinner, Mister Felix?" The man said.

"I just wanted to get something from my room" Harry said, thinking that the man most have noticed that he didn't immediately go, to dinner just like everybody else.

And Harry assumptions were right.

Igor Karkaroff may be a fool to follow a man who lies about his heritage, but he was smart enough to bargain with the ministry and become the Headmaster of the school.

"Mister Felix, surely you can get it after dinner is over? What if you stain it while you eat or it falls out of your pocket?" Igor said, placing his hand onto Harry shoulder.

It seemed like an innocent enough gesture but what after everything Harry had been through, it was like he was a bird trapped in a cage.

The man wouldn't let him return back to his room.

What was he going to do!?

Ch 21: What should have been done a long time ago.

His assumptions had been right on the money.

The Headmaster really did not allow him to go back to his room, shooting down any excuse he could come up with.

He even played the stupid 'I think I'm coming down with a cold' excuse, in which the man replied, he would simply have the elves prepare chicken soup for him to have him nurse any cold.

Every step towards the dinner hall, was like he was a prisoner being brought to the electric chair, the Headmaster hand never left his side the whole way.

Harry got the feeling that today, the Headmaster wanted to see why the food he had 'consumed' wasn't having any effect on him, even though he had seen 'him' eat it.

And as he walked into the dinner hall, his heart sank at the sight of his friend's.

His real friend's and not their doubles, sat down in their seats, also looking panicky and a teacher would casually 'walk passed' every few minutes, taking a peak at them, to see if they were eating or not.

Harry was soon sat on his seat and right in front of him, was the food he didn't dare touch ever since he came here, his pendent suddenly became extremely hot even though it wasn't close to the food.

That meant, the food was filled with so much potion that it breeched the massive gap for the pendent to sense it, from a distance.

Every student around him, was eagerly tucking into their food.

"Mister Felix" The Headmaster voice came again from right behind him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Now Harry know, what it felt like to be in a horror movie and have a creepy character just randomly show up behind you.

"I'm not hungry, sir" Harry said.

"Nonsense" The Headmaster said, putting his hands on his shoulder. "You're a growing boy, you cant afford to skip one meal time"

Damn it.

At the corner of his eye, Harry could see his friends also had teacher's directly behind them, urging them to eat.

How on Earth were they going to get out of this one?!

He did not want to become a mindless student!

And he couldn't bust his way out of here either, who knows what kind of wards the Headmaster had in place, in case, he wanted to run for it?

And what was worse, his friends were nowhere nearly as powerful as him, they would surely be caught if they tried to run with him.

What should he do?

It was times like this that he wished his father was here.

The man would know what to do.

 **BANG!**

Silence.

All sound in the room suddenly stopped as all eyes turned to a group of no less than fifteen adults walking through the front door, what was most noticeable about them was that they were being led by a woman, who looked to be in her late thirty's but had the air of somebody important although she was dressed fairly Muggle.

Behind her were people dressed in a type of uniform that made many gasps at the sight of.

Harry eyes went around as he too recognized them.

It was the Scandinavian Auror's and the Scandinavian Minister of Magic!

The Headmaster and lots of teachers around the room paled at the sight of such people in the room, while many of the students were looking on with interest.

"M-Madam Gyldenlove" Igor said, cursing because his voice failed to come out calm. "I didn't know you were coming."

If he had known, he would have time to get rid of anything suspicious looking.

But the women didn't even spare a glance at the Headmaster, instead her eyes scanned across the crowd of students and teachers before locating Harry.

She gave him a small smile which left him stunned before she became static again and made a signal.

At a speed, that would make any British Auror pale, a wand shot out and a spell was cast.

"Stupefy!"

Time seemed to slow down as the spell hit a very surprised Professor Foss.

The spell splashed against her and she collapsed, stunned.

Nobody said anything for a while, they were still trying to process what just happened.

After a full minute, Igor said with a redden face. "Madam Gyldenlove! I demand an explanation of why one of your Auror's stupefied my colleague!"

However, the women said in a calm tone.

"Take her away for a questioning. Please provide memories as well." And one Auror levitated the inappropriately dressed women out of the room with ease, before she turned to Igor and said.

"Igor Karkaroff. I've been waiting a long time to do this" She said, "I am hereby arresting you on possession of not only illegal potions but also using these potions on countless minors. I am also arresting you on having illegal book's in your possession and..."

And as the list went on, Ignor complexation turned worse.

Harry and his friends looked at each other stunned, even the students were shocked as they listened to the Headmasters charges.

Was the Headmaster getting arrested!?

However only Harry and his friends know the truth behind this situation, that was playing out right in front of him.

Harry father must have gone to the Ministry with the evidence!

Whoever said, all adults couldn't be trusted needed to be hexed, repeatedly.

Their only trusted contact, from the outside world had come through for them!

"And we will also charge you with whatever we find in the castle, that is not supposed to be here" The Minister finished off, Igor face was now completely pale.

"You can't arrest me here, you have no proof!" Igor said, panicking inside.

How did they find out!?

"Oh, we have proof." The Minister said, "It's actually, all on my desk. I'll be happy to show you, before your sent to prison." but before Igor could touch the portkey he had hidden inside his clothes to escape, the Auror by her side, was already one step ahead of him.

"Stupefy!"

The man slumped down stupefied and he was soon put into a body bide and levitated out of the room.

Other Auror's, were stunning teacher's left and right.

The students began whisper amongst themselves.

"Take all the food, on the tables and have them tested for Potion." The Minister ordered, and her words seemed to echo through the whole room.

Wait.

What.

POTIONED!?

Suddenly those who were greedily eating their food, were looking down at it, as if they just discovered what they were eating was exactly a severed finger.

It was no secret that the Headmaster was a former Death Eater.

Suddenly people began to suspect, he never actually left that life behind and began to move away slowly from the food, the Auror's began to pack the food up.

The Minister than turned the students and spoked to the whole room in a calm voice. "We are sorry for taking your food away, to compensate. The Ministry has arranged Ministry approved sandwich's, in case any of you are still hungry. All your parents have been contacted, so they know school will be closing down."

And Ping and Pong gave a loud cheer, ignoring the look's sent their way.

"We have also apologized to your parents for the inconvenience and the money you've spent for this year, will be used when the doors are opened next year. I highly recommend seeking Tutoring. The Ministry will also be willing to pay for it and you will be notified if any of you have any exams coming up soon." The Minister said, lighting the blow to those who were supposed to take their exams this year. "The Ministry, also strongly recommends that you come in for a spell and potion check-up. Those who do turn up, will be entered in a Christmas draw"

Getting lots of students excited.

Harry was surprised by how nice and intelligent the Minister of Magic was.

From what he remembered of the British Minster of Magic from when he was living with the Potter's, the man was a spineless coward who was always looking to take pictures with the Boy-Who-Lived, to make himself look good.

What a refreshing contrast.

"Now, the sandwich will be handed out to those who want some" The Minister said, "And anybody who wishes to go back their room's, will be accompanied by an Auror"

And as soon as she said that, several hands were up as the Ministry approved Sandwich appeared and was levitated to students.

Grilled Cheese Sandwich.

BLT Sandwich.

Tuna Sandwich.

Egg Sandwich.

There all sort of types and you could tell, whoever made them, really cared that these sandwiches would go to children, to almost young adults.

Harry and his friends were more than happy to take the Ministry approved Sandwich's.

At last, a proper source of food, that they didn't need to eat in a stuffy and hot place like the Kitchen where the House elves cooked.

And even though there was no meat, nobody complained, since they all know the Ministry could have just left them with nothing.

Suddenly one Auror came running through the door, having just escorted two female students to their room's, in his hand was a handkerchief, wrapped around something small.

And even though the whispers were small, everybody had a clear view of the Minister's shocked expression and her not so quiet, cursing, the Auror unwrapped the Handkerchief, to show some kind of statue.

It seemed, the Auror had discovered it in one of the room's.

Harry was shocked when his pendent suddenly glowed blue, in distaste.

He had read enough magic books, to know what a golem looked like and know what it was used for.

In this part of the world, just owning one without the Ministry knowing, was enough to send you to jail.

Suddenly Harry thought of something terrifying, which was confirmed seconds later.

"We cannot allow the students to stay in their room's. Who knows how many of them, are in each room! With even one illegal Golem, that's enough to get 25 years in jail! And who knows what kind of spell they were used to amplify!" The Minister said, not so quietly.

His assumption was correct!

There were Golems in every room!

And not for the first time, did Harry thank his father for the extra protection on his pendent, who knows what would have happened if he had been exposed to that thing.

#Morning#

After Dinner, they all slept in secure room's that the Auror secured while the rest want to checked each room, uncovering horror after horror.

When morning came, everybody was ordered to packed their stuff and make their own way to the Port.

Some people brought tickets from the ship while others, who were much more advanced in magic, like the sixth or seventh year's, apparited to the port.

Some parents even arrived at the school to take their child home.

Harry father was one of those who came for him.

Harry stood outside of Durmstrang with Viva on his shoulder, because the bird refused to back into her cage, waiting for his father.

Many Parents and Students couldn't help but look in shock, at the impossible looking Phenix, sitting proudly on Harry shoulder, eating imported crackers.

But their attention was soon drawn away by the appearance of a Man who just appeared without any sound.

This man was Harry father.

His father wore a brown three-piece suit, his jacket on his sleeve, his hair combed back, showing his striking face and steel gray eyes.

If you didn't know the man was almost thirty years' old, you would have thought he was in his early twenties, his appearance left quiet the impression on people.

More than one girl wither they were 17 or 11, turned to look at him with a blush, they had never seen such an amazing looking man before.

A lot of them wondered, what the man were doing there, those who were at the Port on the first day of school, for the first years, took seconds to recognize the man.

" _Far (Father)_ " Harry said, in fluent Norwegian.

Xander, was very surprised to hear his son speaking fluent Norwegian before smiling and saying in Norwegian.

"Son, have you gotten bigger?"

Slowly a smile spread across Harry face and soon he was smiling with all his heart, getting several girls blushing and a lot of Pureblood families looking at their daughters with wide eyes.

Marriage contracts would surely go Xander's way soon.

Harry than want to hug his father and Xander hugged his son.

 _They both missed each other, greatly._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Ministry are busy fixing Igor mess, meanwhile Xander isn't letting his son slack off because he doesn't have to go to school. Review/fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The next few weeks were nothing short of amazing for the people of Norway.

The Scandinavian Ministry showed, that they weren't just a figure head and actually had competent people within it.

Once every student and Teacher of Durmstrang was gone, the Ministry was free to do a full sweep of the castle.

Revealing charms were cast everywhere and no stone was left unturned, anything not deemed 'appropriate' to be within distance of children, was immediately disposed of.

Like the library, the Auror quickly realised, the amount of book's they were getting rid of, was practically the whole Library, which had to be replaced.

Cue the book store owners who had been surpassed for years by the former Headmaster, because they had book's that the Headmaster either deemed useless or too dangerous for the students to know about.

Those bookstore owners came in doves to finally get their books in the school, where they belong.

Of course, once the contents were checked and approved of by the Ministry, they didn't want a dark book getting in there.

And it was just as feared, a Golem was in every single room and in every single corner of the castle.

To Igor, it seems it wasn't enough to drug the student's, the Headmaster made sure that those who could be immune to the potion's, didn't find anything strange about their day.

The golems were designed to do just that, hidden behind a very powerful Notice Me Not Charm.

The Potion's inventory, had some very illegal stuff in them, for making very illegal potion's.

And what was worse, was that after digging around in the current Potion Master past, they found out the man didn't have the needed requirement to even to become a Potions Teacher, his knowledge and skill was actually at a third-year level.

Nobody would have suspected a thing if they were a first year but beyond third year, any student would be at risk.

Each, every questionable ingredient was catalogued before been given to those who were more cable and approved of by the Ministry, to make potion's that were a lot less dark in nature and could actually help people.

If the ingredient couldn't be used for good, they quickly disposed of it.

Walking into the Headmaster office, turned out to be the most disturbing room of them all.

Once the Reveal charm was cast and lots of other charm's, the sight that created them made them feel sick.

Whoever thought a former Death Eater should be near children 24-7, should be in jail.

Igor had not in fact turned from his way's like the man tried to make them believe, they found his Death Eater clothes and mask, in his desk, freshly pressed.

Traces of blood was seen in the room, from Igor many illegal experiment's.

A seemly innocent looking ball on the desk was actually a viewing globe, tied to several rooms all around the castle.

The wards that were tied to the Headmaster Office were shockingly low, meaning dark objects and those who bore the dark mark could come in and out of the castle as they pleased.

If the castle was near a dangerous forest, who knows how frequently deaths would occur in the because a beast was just casually strolling along?

They also found a journal, it seemed Igor loved to keep tabs on what he does, in case he had to repeat a lie.

It detailed all the illegal thing's he had brought and where he got it from, along with plans for the future.

Some of the store's, actually had a good reputation and you would never expect them to sell illegal object's.

So it wasn't long before several shop owners found Aurors knocking at their door, ready to issue an arrest.

Igor journal had led to a huge victory against those who wished to do harm on borth Muggle and Magical people.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the actual man.

Igor Karkaroff and his band of incompetent teachers soon found themselves awaiting Trail, in front of very angry Parents who had their wands confiscated, so that they don't curse them to death and a Minister who was way too happy to be in a court room, however there was no reporter's.

This was because, Igor had connections all around the world, and the less people know, he was no longer the Headmaster, the better.

Who knows how many dark Lord supports would try and once again seize control of the school, through more terrible mean's?

So as far as those outside of Scandinavian know, Igor Karkaroff was still in charge, while in reality the man had been sentenced to donating any part of himself he could spare to needing muggles or Muggleborns and when he was finished, he will be spending the rest of his days without his magic as a playmate to a group of dangerous beast's, with only a forcefield that barely want beyond his skin to protect him.

However, the Forcefield didn't protect him from extreme pain.

Anybody who wanted to visit him, was more than welcome to.

His vault was also seized and went to the families he had hurt the most.

The man was dragged away, screaming at the top of his lungs for a deal, hoping to get out of his punishment.

This time there was no deal.

He had offended way too many people and had even ruined countless lives.

While his fellow teachers got lighter punishment's, half of them ended up in prison for a couple of year's with their teaching right revoked and their offence written down in their folder, for anybody looking to employ them and their vaults seized.

Everybody in the court room, know they were finished.

Who in the Magical world would hire them?

They would be lucky, to become even become a janitor in the Muggle world, when they got out.

The Scandinavian Ministry was doing so much to clean up the mess that Igor left behind, that there was no way, students could come back after the Christmas holiday.

Durmstrang Institute would have to open its doors, next year on the first day of a new school year.

Ch 22: In the month's leading to Harry's second year.

'You never really appreciate something until it was gone'.

This was especially true for Harry.

Who know two weeks could feel like a life time?

The first thing Harry did when he got home was unpack his stuff, apparently Norway was one hour faster than Britain.

He had missed his room so much, the memories he had created in it and the privacy he was given.

There was no person, he was forced to shear a room with, given him zero privacy.

There was no cramp feeling to it and or a need to wear his pendent even in his own room.

Harry room had undergone a drastic change over the years, no longer did he have a cool racing car themed bed, instead it was a king-sized bed.

There were two shelves in the left corner, one shelf was full of stuff he had collected over the years that held precious memories for him, while the other shelves were filled with academic related stuff, like his past study book's, CDs and educational video tapes.

His wooden chair near his desk, had become a swivel chair, just because he wanted to have fun while he studied.

On the walls were posters of the Looney Tunes and any tv show or film, he really liked and a TV was hanging in front of his bed.

To sum it up, Harry room would tell anybody that he was one step into the realm of adulthood while one foot in childhood.

Harry had missed, the specially prepared meal's, that he ate together with his father.

He had missed preparing for Christmas with his father.

He had missed Drabble.

He had been shocked when he saw the house elves living in Durmstrang, nothing like his family house elves and for some reason all the house elves, seem to fear any student walking by.

He had even missed the Saturday's were his father lots all sanity and fired prank spell after prank spell at him, for training.

He had missed the fact, he did not have to live in fear, because nobody was trying to control him in the same building that he slept in.

He had missed the indoor Zoo and he was certain, Viva had missed the outdoors of the Felix manor.

But most of all, he had missed, talking his father in person.

Only in person, could he see the love and affection in his father's eyes whenever he talked to him, making him feel special.

It was a hard to describe feeling, when you have somebody who loves you even though you might have not done anything special to deserve that love.

In the months leading up to his second year, his father had given a large stack of folder's, each one had a job profession.

His father had thought it was time, for him to see what he was interested in doing in life and building a study schedule around that.

If he was Jamus Potter, he could already see his whole life played out for him with no other alternative.

Attend Hogwarts, become a Auror, marry and have kid's, become Minister of Magic and die as the greatest wizard that had ever lived.

Anybody who had read the paper's, would know how Jamus Potter life will play out.

That's why he was so thankful that he didn't have that curse of a title on him and his father wasn't forcing him to go down a certain path.

Having a look at the files, really opened his eyes to the jobs that didn't have the name 'Auror' on top of them.

Who know, he had a 70% more chance of living to forty, if he didn't become an Auror?

And other occupation's, both Magical and Muggle could pay much more?

If Albus Dumbledore, catch wind that he didn't want to be Auror, the man would have surely fainted on the spot.

Harry was especially interested in the occupation called 'Chef'.

He loved food.

He loved making Potion's, how hard was it to change to make a meal?

He loved tasting what he created and seeing his father reaction, when he tried as a child.

Getting paid to shout order's, cook and eat, was like a dream come true.

His father seemed surprised to hear that he was interested in being a cook, Xander would have thought Harry would choose something animal related but it seam's, even Harry couldn't stand smelling like a Zoo every time.

They both looked into what a Chef required and Xander hired a personal cooking instructor who would come four times a week, every time Harry had a holiday, until his final year where he would be accessed to get his diploma.

This was the only way Harry could get one, without dropping out of Durmstrang.

Harry was very surprised when he introduced to a very strict Franch women, who's first assigned him to cut onions, into fine chunk's in under 30 seconds, if he failed, he would have to do it again, which resulted in him cutting through a dozen or so onions with mere seconds, to allow his eyes away from the onions.

He had to do this with his back straight all the time without slouching once.

And when the day was over, she dumped him with an assignment, to make a dish that she couldn't smell the onion but could taste it.

By the end of the day, he was sure he never wanted to see another Onion for a very long time but he know the world didn't work like that.

The only good thing about it was, when he made a dish, he had lots of people to taste it on.

For some reason, his father was never around when he wanted him to try his dish after the first few tasting's and eventually the servants disappeared as well, at the mention of his food.

Harry had seen way too much cartoon's to not know what was going on and when he tried his food himself, he quickly rushed to the toilet where he spent two hours in there.

No wonder nobody wanted to taste his food.

But with practise he was sure he would get better.

But Harry had to wonder...

How much punishment did his stomach have to go through before his skills improved?

 _Before he know it, the school year was over._

And scene!

Next chapter, Harry becomes a second year and Eva becomes a first year. With new teachers, new curriculum and nothing illegal in the building, the new year school is a breath of fresh air for Harry and his friends, who can truly enjoy their school year. Review/fav and follow.

P.s. the next chapter, will be the chapter Albus Dumbledore finally makes an appearance.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Christmas and his birthday had been two unforgettable days for Harry.

On Christmas day, he and his father just stayed in the house, sat next to a fire and his father told him stories about the man and women he would have called Grandpa.

Even though he would never meet them, it was nice to hear the funny stories his father had as a child, when they were alive.

It gave him a feeling of belonging, making his last name mean something more than a mare word to him.

Even with the Potter's, he didn't think he had ever heard a story from his relative side that was any good.

He faintly recalled Lily Potter telling him and Jamus Potter to stay away from her sister's family because they hated all things magical.

He didn't recall James Potter ever talking about any relative from his side of the family.

Harry could faintly remember Sirus black being a man who wouldn't shut the hell up and would encourage Jamus Potter to prank around the house.

While Harry could faintly remember Remus Lipid as a man who always looked terrible, every day of the week and could faintly recall he was supposed to be his godfather.

Beyond that, Harry couldn't remember a single thing about them or what they looked like, which was perfectly fine with him.

After all, why would he want to remember complete strangers who he could barely remember?

On his birthday, he and his father went snowboarding, aboard.

It was a hilarious morning for him, because neither he or his father know how to snowboard, the end result was Harry getting see his usually dignified father, become not so dignified and slip and slid down a small hill of snow, resulting in him laughing while his father halfheartedly glared at him.

The cold weather was nothing in the face of the warming charms placed on each item of their clothing.

It was also the day, he found out how incredible his genes actually were.

Despite being complete beginners, he and his father had pretty much got snowboarding down within an hour.

The instructor they hired, looked understandably shocked that their bodies learned so quickly and honestly, he was surprised too until his father explained to him that the house of Felix who not only had a very powerful connection to magic but their bodies were highly adaptable.

His father admitted to him that within two Saturdays that he started training him, he was forced to increase his firing speed because Harry's body had gotten used to it and would have easily dodged, if he didn't speed up.

The rest of the day, was spent riding their boards and drinking hot chocolate, when night came they want home, where Harry met his surprise birthday party.

Surrounded by his friends, his father, the servants who would always pitch in for his birthday and even the House elves, who usually stayed hidden had come out to congratulate him on him turning 12.

Everyone joined in, in singing 'Happy Birthday' to him and he was presented with a cake that was toppled with ice cream, instead of wiped cream, there was 12 candles on the cake and photos were taken as he blow out his candles with a smile.

He thought he had died and gone to heaven, when he took a bite out the specially prepared cake.

Each year, the kitchen staff seemed to top themselves.

Harry suddenly thought of vising the kitchen staff so that he could write down some notes, who knows how much his cooking would improve.

He opened his presents excitedly, thanking those who want out there way to give him a presence.

From his father, he received the latest game console along with the available games on it.

From the House elves, he received a year supply of super strong hair jell, because they know how difficult it was for his hair to stay down and clearly saw he was running out.

From his friend's, he received a pranking Kit, several boxes of chocolate and cards wishing him happy birhtday.

He had no idea, that there would have been one present belonging to Albus Dumbledore among the stack but it was never delivered to him.

After a quick scan with a wand, the present soon found itself transported to a dump half way across the world.

His father, Xander, couldn't stop Albus from presenting presents every time Harry birthday came around, but that didn't mean, he couldn't stop the presents from reaching the hands of his son.

Ever present from that man never reached Harry or was delivered to the real Manor.

Now Harry was officially 12 years old and about to start for his second year of school.

He couldn't wait to see what changes a competent Ministry of Magic would make.

Ch 23: A breath of Fresh air.

Harry was informed that those who were in second year and above, arrived at the dinner feast, because they didn't want to scare the first years.

Which meant, Harry could sleep in.

He could have breakfast with his father and even have his cooking lesson as usual, but when night came, he was left in the mild winds of Norway.

He was actually surprised by how warm it actually was and the surprises didn't stop there.

The old boat that looked like it should belong in every pirate movie ever, had apparently got a new paint job making it look, less menacing and more welcoming, instead of being powered by the wind or magic, it was updated to be powered by Muggle machinery.

After saying goodbye to his father, he was sure he wasn't the only one shocked by how fast the boat apparently was going, compared to last year.

What would have taken four hours, had magically become two and what was more miraculous was that nobody was sea sick.

Ping, Pong and Carla joined him half way through the Journey, apparently, they were looking for him because they wanted to sit together.

Speaking of Ping and Pong.

"Did you guys get taller?" Carla said, speaking the question Harry had in his mind.

It was true, both of them used to be smaller than Carla but now sitting down, you could clearly see they were several centimeter's taller than her now.

At the question, Ping and Pong both looked proud that somebody had finally noticed.

"Yes, we did. We finally got our grown sprout, our little Carla." Ping said, his voice was weirdly lower than how it was previously.

"So from now, we going to be growing until we reach the sky" Pong said, his voice was also weirdly lower, making Carla roll her eyes but it wasn't in annoyance.

Than Ping turned to Harry and said. "Don't worry Harry. One day, you'll get your growth spurt to and finally become a man." Getting a weird look from Harry.

Carla felt like laughing at the sight of Harry look.

It would be later when they were on land that Harry realized he had become the shortest out of all his friends especially when he came face to face with Eva, who was a year younger than him.

She clearly had done some growing in the fast few weeks, she was towering over him.

In fact, all the boy's who were the same age as Harry, barely grow at all while the girls towered over the boy's.

If books were to believed he should start growing towards his third year or beyond that.

You could just see the boy's depressed by how small they were compared to the girls, who were happy.

Unlike Hogwarts, those who were from different 'houses' freely sat next to one another.

It was also through this method that he saw some of the students that should be in his year weren't seated, this was because, they were still undergoing long term treatment at the Ministry because they cases were more serious than everybody else's.

Harry turned around and looked at the head table, half expecting the former Headmaster to make contact with him, with those creepy eyes of his.

Instead he was pleasantly surprised to see a fresh batch of people and how diverse they were, it was clear the Ministry hadn't just looked to Norway for replacements but all over the world.

Each one of the new teachers had that 'I'm qualified to teach you' aura about them and in the Headmasters seat was a man who had ginger hair.

With such a diverse group of people, it was clear that this year would be very interesting and he couldn't help but be amazed that his pendent had gone off, when he want to reach for his first bit of food.

Hell, even the scared House elves that showed up from time to time, looked happier.

The food was delicious and there was even options for those who were vegetarian.

Suddenly half way through him enjoying his proper school meal for the first time, the ginger haired man spoke.

He didn't shout, cast a 'Silencing charm' or even make their ears bleed by running a fork into a plate like Igor would have done, instead he cast a simple spell that Harry had never heard of before and a sparkling large cat appeared in mid-air, it began running around the room, getting everybody attention before finally going back in the man's wand.

It was harmless yet extremely effective.

Harry was impressed by the new Headmaster already.

"Now, that I've got all of your attention." the man began, he seemed to have cast a translation charm on his voice but that didn't stop the Scottish accent from coming out. "I would like to let you all know, how different this year will be, compared to previously."

And there was a heavy silence in the room.

The previous staff did get arrested after all.

"My name is Angus McGillivray and I am the new Headmaster" The man said, "At the end of each month, somebody from the Ministry will come and check on how things are doing." Of course, the ministry didn't tell them when they were coming for obvious reasons. "Now, me and the new staff have reviewed the previous schools caracul and have found it somewhat lacking. So, with the help of the Ministry, new subjects have been added to it and since this is the first year, these changes will been implemented, you will each be given a free textbook for each of these subjects and any equipment you may need."

Those who were tight on money couldn't help but be shocked, even though Durmstrang was a lot cheaper than going to Hogwarts, it still cost a small fortune to get all their school stuff ready.

"This week, there will be no classes" The man further said, giving those who hated class something to cheer about. "Instead, tomorrow, you will all be presented with a list of classes you can enroll in, base on your own personal interest however Maths, English and Science is a must"

Now it was time for those who were Muggle raised, to look shocked.

Many had done their homework before applying and saw the old subjects given to former students, which made them all worried that they wouldn't be able to return to the Muggle world because they lack the big three.

Just by doing this, Norway had secured the future of each student in Durmstrang Institue.

If those who left Hogwarts for the Muggle world know about this, they would surely have come running, hoping to get their needed qualification's to be something else, other than a cleaner.

"While you decide, you can come and ask the teacher in charge of the class and they will explain it in more details, to help you decide. You are only allowed to pick a maximum of three classes other than what is compulsory because of scheduling." The man said. "Also, this year, please do not hesitate to contact the nearest teacher if anything happens. We want you to receive the best education while feeling completely safe inside the castle. That is all." the man sat down.

Carla who had been through the horrors of Hogwarts was tempted to clap.

Finally, a Headmaster who seemed to know what he was doing and placed the safety of the students first.

Everybody couldn't help but feel positive about this year.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to see his old room, had been redecorated to make it more welcoming, those dully gray walls that seemed to crush anybody spirit, had been painted a navy blue and the room had been expended by at least twice.

No longer was the space between him and his roommate uncomfortably small, but it was like the room had become two separate room's, what stood between him and his roommate was a solid door, they all had their own bathrooms!

The feeling was welcoming, since Harry didn't have to endure the gaze of his roommate as he pulled his stuff out.

Even the bed was softer than he remembered it and there was finally some air conditioning for the hot nights.

The school was finally living up to what they were all expected to have paid for.

He slept wonderfully and when morning came, he had to stop himself from creating another Harry, out of habit.

It was nice to walk to the dinning hall without feeling a huge amount of fear, each seat had a sheet of paper hovering over it, just high enough for them all to read while they ate.

Each subject was listed on them with pictures of the names of the teacher's in charge of each subject along with the room they would be staying in to explain in more depth.

This was an amazing way for the First year to interact with the older years because they had to ask them for directions and it allowed the Teacher's to see who was truly interested in doing their chosen subject instead of everybody being forced to sit in a class, they didn't care for.

It was no surprise that a bunch of students rushed to find the Quidditch teacher's after they had eaten.

However, they were in a for a shock.

There was a newly placed ban on first and second years participating in Quidditch, of course this was met with protest but once it was explained, how dangerous it actually was for hormonal crazed pre-teens to get on broom especially since their magic had just begun to change.

It finally made sense why there was so many first and second years in the hospital wing ever year.

This number only increased in Quidditch season.

The staff were even contempt on if they should allow third years on a broom.

So it was decided that anything flying related would a third year and up subject.

And the teachers despite the protests from those young Quidditch crazed fans, wouldn't change their minds.

Harry had a good look around while he visited each teacher, even going into the library.

The result was that, he was left stunned.

Instead of seeing a Library that had clearly seen better days along with a librarian who couldn't care less about her job, he was stunned to see modern computers at the sides, the library seemed to have expended by several times and there was no ominous feeling coming from each shelf.

Harry feasted his eyes on thousands of book's, he had never seen before, he took one out of the shelves and couldn't help but be read.

'The History and Many uses of Parseltongue'.

Looking through it, the book was a complete eye opener for those who believed being able to speak to snakes was a sign of going dark and clearly needed to find its way into Hogwarts.

Harry had no idea that his own father had recommend this book he was holding and several others placed in the new Durmstrang library.

Seeing such a promising and none dark book, it relite his desire for books.

Harry found out, if he wanted to take a book out than he would have to register on the computer and was given a library card, the Liberian was like a breath of fresh air for him, because not only was she super helpful but you could see her passion for her job.

It also didn't hurt that she was attractive but not like Professor Foss who would always show skin, her professional nature would attract students who loved books as well and seeing how many students were in the Library, it was clear this place could become a very popular hangout.

Harry excitedly took out the book and found out he had to return it within two months, if he missed the deadline, the book was charmed to return back to the library and a mark would left on his account.

Three strikes and the student wouldn't be allowed to take out a book for the rest of the year.

He and his friends than spent an amazing week getting to know the new staff members, the new facilities in the castle and enjoying the crossover of Muggle technology with Magic.

As it stood right now, Durmstrang was running rings around Hogwarts right now, in terms for education and price.

When Saturday came, each of them had never looked better and could honestly say they were looking forward to the rest of the year.

Ping and Pong wanted to proudly showing Eva, their favorite candy store in Øystein Allay while dragging Harry and Carla along with them.

Of course, Eva was more than a little surprised to be introduced to what clearly was a candy store but seeing Harry and Carla faces, it told her to just go along with it and enjoy it.

After all, they had the whole day to explore the allay.

At long last, all of them were going to the same school and would see each other every day from now instead of the occasional day.

It was amazing going to school with friends instead going to school with complete stranger's.

Eva couldn't have been more grateful to have friends in the school, who know where everything was and could help her out to get settle in.

The sound of a small bell going off echoed in the shop as they walked through the front door, alerting everybody in it, that new arrivals had come.

Harry's smile lasted mere seconds as his eyes want to the front of the shop, where a tall man in a hideous moon themed robe stood, his gray hair flowed out of his hat as if it came from a lion.

It had been 7 years since he had seen the man in person and yet, the man's image was still fresh in his mind.

After all, who could forget seeing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?

And what was worse.

The man had turned around the moment the bell sounded.

He had spotted him.

Albus Dumbledore eyes went from surprised to twinkling madly.

 _Harry know he was in trouble._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dumbledore tries to make contact with Harry, only for Harry to not even allowed the man to touch him, as he grabs his friends to leave. Review/fav and follow!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

At first, Albus Dumbledore refused to believe his eyes.

After all, he hadn't laid his eyes on the child for over a decade and all attempts to see him, had been blocked at every turn, by the boy's own father.

However, the more he looked, the more he was convinced.

This boy was the former Harry James Potter.

And he couldn't help but be shocked by the boy's appearance, which greatly contrasted against Jamus Potter.

You wouldn't have thought they were twin's, once.

The boy in front of him was slim instead of round, the famous Potter 'bird's-nest' was nowhere to be seen instead his hair was neatly combed back, traces of Lily and James seemed to be fighting to remain on his face because Xander Felix features were clearly trying to kill them.

In front of him was the perfect appearance of a child raised in a respectable Pureblood home, the boy looked 'Felix' enough for him to know, he was a related to them.

Even from a far, he could tell the boy had a bright future ahead of him and he may one day revival James Potter in Marriage contracts.

 **But what was he doing here?**

Harry wasn't wearing his school uniform so Albus had no way of knowing he want to school here.

Albus eyes unconsciously want to the boy's forehead, expecting a lightning bolt scar but there was nothing.

Clever...

The boy's father must have used an advanced concealing charm so that even he couldn't see through it.

He was honestly surprised that the boy hadn't dropped dead yet, from the Horcrux.

Was the boy not with his father?

Did he dare dream?

Ch 24: Albus Dumbledore, has reached insanity.

Harry slowed down his breath and fought hard not to show any recognition on his face as he stared at the man, who had been trying to grab him, ever since he was saved from the Potters by his Father.

He had seen way too many Muggle spy movies to know, when your being followed or tracked that it was best to not show, that you know you were tracked.

If they know, it made people do something drastic and who knows what Albus Dumbledore would do if he know, Harry not only know exactly who he was but was also trying to get away from him.

The only feeling of comfort he had, was the Pendent around his neck which he could use as a Portkey, his father paranoia despite Durmstrang now being declared safe, had become the thing that would save him.

So instead of staring at the man for who know how long, who eyes were twinkling weirdly, he turned to find his friend's picking out candy and want to join them.

Albus Dumbledore creepy eyes followed his every movement like a hawk, as the man collected his Sherbets Lemons on the side, from his longtime supplier.

Harry prayed that the man would leave, if only he could convince the man he was somebody else despite everything about him, screaming the House of Felix.

He thanked whatever god was out there, that he wasn't wearing his Dumstrang uniform or the man would show up defiantly show up at his school looking for him.

However, no such luck, Harry was suddenly made painfully aware of the large body slowly moving closer to him to the point, he and Albus was standing side by side with each other, just inches apart, the smell of Sherbet Lemons, was almost overpowering next to him and he wanted to gag.

And if that didn't make him sick enough, he was made aware of how hot the pendent around his neck had become, he was almost afraid to look down and see how many colors his pendent was glowing.

Just how many spells did Albus Dumbledore put on himself?

And why was there such a strong reaction despite the distance between them?

Harry expertly made some distance between them, by expertly forging to keep looking.

"Harry, are you done yet?" The voice of Ping called out and all Harry could do was not break out into cold sweat.

Albus Dumbledore eyes intensified to the point they could be mistaken as laser beams as they attempted to drill into his mind.

Harry kept calm and merely smiled and walked calmly to his friends who were ready to pay.

To anybody who didn't know Harry, they would think everything was perfectly fine but to his friends who had known him for years, they know something was wrong the moment their eyes met.

In that moment, Harry activated his advanced Legilimency, to convey one message in all of their minds at once.

 _Don't turn around and carry on as normal. I'll explain, when we are a safe distance away._

Conveying one message to multiple minds at once would have shocked the man, if he know Harry could perform such a feat.

In that one message, it conveyed that something or somebody in the shop could be harmful to them so without missing a beat, they all carried on like nothing happened, paying for the candy before leaving.

They glanced at Harry when they left, but Harry face was serious and he did not dare to look back, he could feel Albus Dumbledore following them under an invisible cloak.

Nobody said anything as they walked and Albus Dumbledore followed the group until they turned to a random Alley way.

However, when he turned to catch up, he saw that the group had vanished into thin air!

 _Clever children._ Albus thought, however he wasn't Albus Dumbledore for nothing, he had an item on him that could pick up on any magic left behind.

Not even being Portkey'd, could escape him.

However, because the magic wasn't strong and was in the process of fading away, this iteam was only useful to him, for mere second's.

The item he took out was in the shape of a compass and Albus Dumbledore picked up on Harry left over magic and followed Harry magicial path to the direction of the Sea.

But the only thing out there was...

For the first time in seven year's Albus Dumbledore smiled.

It was time to scheme.

#Several week's later, back at Felix Manor#

Albus Dumbledore had been disturbing quiet over the past few weeks...

Xander Felix, couldn't help but notice.

Of course, he had heard from his son about his run in with the man at a candy store and out of concern, he alerted the school, making sure, Harry had body guards whenever he walked out with his friend's.

Of course, he told his son about them instead of keeping it hidden and Harry understood that he couldn't be on guard forever, so body guards were needed through his school life.

However, what troubled him the most was the fact, Albus Dumbledore hadn't gone near Harry, since that day.

When, he attended the Wizengamot meeting, Albus just sat there and was quiet as a mouse the whole way through, not even trying to subtly manipulate him into passing the laws he wants, like always.

Xander Felix was understandably deeply unnerved.

A silence Albus Dumbledore was a dangerous Albus Dumbledore.

Xander had even hired several people to follow the man to see what he was up to, but the man seemed to have shut himself in his office all day, barely going out, as if he was searching for something.

But he didn't know what.

Just what was that old coat scheming and how could he make sure, his son wasn't dragged into a large plot that would lead him to his own death?

How can he plan for something that he doesn't even know is coming?

Xander, was going crazy with worry about his own child, the only thing that seemed to release some of that pressure was the rear call, he got from the Squib's and Elves he hired, to go after each one of Voldermort Horcruxes.

With each one destroyed, he would despots a large sum of money into the person or people who destroyed it account.

Of course, they had provided Video or memory proof of that event or there was no deal.

Xander had quickly found out that when you have money, countless people would risk their lives for it so there was no shortage of people, trying to grab at it, there were even Muggles, who had seen his 'much more toned down' ad in the newspaper, out searching for it to get the money just for finding one.

Dumbledore would never suspect Muggles to know or even find a Horcrux, which was perfect for him.

The money given was nothing compared to the sum in the Felix accounts so Xander wouldn't miss it and any money spent was to keep Harry alive, so it was well worth it.

And before he know it, Christmas had come and Harry was back at home, safe and sound but Albus Dumbledore still hadn't made his move, yet.

It wasn't until the first half term of the new year did Albus Dumbledore scheme's finally rear its ugly head and dip into insanity.

#Albus Dumbledore office, Half term#

Albus Dumbledore, stood at the fire place and connected to the Durmstrang Institute Floo network with sparkling eyes.

He was confident that his plan would work and he would finally be able to achieve the second half of his goal, if he was honest with himself, Jamus Potter had been a huge let down ever since he had enrolled into the school.

The boy just doesn't seem to care about his grades and just pranked the teachers who had soon learned to silently loath the boy in their heart's, because they didn't want to offend the adults supporting him.

What was even more worrying was that Severus protests against the boy, had completely stopped and when it was time to evalute the boy on his potions at the end of the year, he found the man in his room apparently taking the day off and the report completely blank.

Severus refused to grade the boy work, and there was only so many times, Albus could fill the grade in without everybody looking at him suspiciously when it was a known fact, Jamus Potter used Potions as nap time.

Igor karkaroff was a man, he was confident he could manipulate and was ready to boost his ego to get what he wanted, when...

The face that greeted him wasn't Ignor Karkarkoff but an unknown Scottish man.

"Hello?" The man said, honestly surprised.

Who the heck still used the Floor network, anymore?

What year was this!?

When the fire place started smoking, he honestly thought somebody was setting the school on fire.

And to say Albus Dumbledore was surprised at his appearance, was an understatement as he said. "Is the Headmaster there? I would like to talk to him."

Clearly the Scandinavia Ministry had done a good job from keeping Albus unaware of the shocking change in the school system.

But instead of Angus McGillivary, the new headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, telling him about it, he instead pretended to be somebody below the Headmaster and said. "The Headmaster is out on a trip right now but he put me in, to stand in for him and to pass on any messages"

Albus almost cursed, he was sure Igor didn't like going anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary and said. "Then, do you know when he would be back?"

The man acted like he was checking something before saying. "He told me, he would be gone all half term. What do you wish to discuss with him and I will pass on the message"

This time, Albus really **did** curse under his breath, this was one of the few time's he didn't have Xander Crow Felix breathing down his neck and there would be very few people to ear drop and leak it out to the man.

So, he had no choice but to tell this man.

"I wish to discuss with the Headmaster, about reinstating a friendly competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang" Albus said, getting a raised eyebrow. "The Beauxbatons Headmistress has agreed in engaging in a friendly battle to see whose school will come out on top and the student who gets first place will be award a thousand Gallons and the honor of being called the best."

And Angus wasn't stupid, Albus, made it sound like a friendly competition but he know enough to know, that in the history of Durmstrang, there has only ever been one tournament that involved three schools at once.

And that Tournment was barbaric.

"Albus Dumbledore" Angus said, taking a deep breath. "Why does this sound like the 'Triwizard Tournament'. That was banned 200 years ago?" Surprising the man.

"It's wasn't exactly banned" Albus Dumbledore said, tip toing around it. "It was _discontinued_. It was all a big misunderstanding. After all, you can't take face value, what you read in books or newspapers. It's nothing but a friendly competition. And the competitive vibe would be good for the young students and give them a chance to mix with other schools"

And Angus looked at Albus like he had grown two heads.

Was Albus Dumbledore, actually asking the 'Headmaster' to approve of a tournament that was banned because nobody exactly survived it, meaning he wants to sentence one student out of the whole of Durmstrang to their death over 'glory' and a little bit of money?

He stared.

Was this some kind of Joke?

Before he said.

"Albus Dumbledore, have you gone mad?"

 _Durmstrang Institute refused to go down a path of madness._

And scene!

Next chapter, Albus pulls out his big gun's that force's the whole school to participate in the Tournament. Review/fav and follow!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Albus Dumbledore eyes stopped twinkling momentarily.

He didn't like being called insane by a man, he thought was just stepping in, for the real Durmstrang Headmaster.

What right did this small fry have, to call him insane?

"Please, just pass on the message" Albus Dumbledore soft tone was a little bit hard at the end.

"Oh, I will" The man said, "And what if the Headmaster decides not to involve the school in the tournament?" Shocking him.

But Albus was ready for such a low possibility.

He made sure to get all the holes in his plan, covered up and said. " _If,_ on a small chance that the Headmaster doesn't agree to it, it's already too late. The school is bound by a magical contract"

The man was stunned as he said. "What?"

Albus pulled out a super old looking scroll that he spent weeks trying to find. "The former Headmaster of Durmstrang in the 17th century signed a contract that had a clause that stated, that in case the Tri-wizard tournament is held and one of three top schools dosen't want to compete, the other two schools have to sign off on it or the school will force to compete or lose their magic."

"What!?" The man said, wasn't the Tournament invited as a friendly game between schools so why was there such a clause!?

But then he remembered how unfriendly the game actually was and how something so twisted was thought to be first harmless until results showed otherwise.

"Are you saying, that even if Durmstrang doesn't compete, we will lose our magic?" The man said, before saying. "I wasn't aware that a man such as yourself would activate a clause that is basically slavery"

Albus looked horrified as he said. "It's not slavery. I'm sure that there won't be any problems if the Headmaster, thinks of the students and agrees to having this unique experience."

Angus McGillivary, couldn't help but notice, Albus Dumbledore made no mention of calling the other Headmaster so that they can both agree that Dumstrang will not compete, getting them out of the contract, easily.

And that meant only one thing.

This man actually wanted them to compete!

Albus Dumbledore actually wanted them to offer one of their students to be on the chopping block, when they didn't have to be.

The question was who did Albus want on the chopping block? And how much can this man get away with because of this Contract.

"I hope the headmaster, will make the right choice" Albus said, with twinkling eyes before ending the call.

Tonight, he would celebrate his first victory in a long time.

Little did he know, he was now on the Scandinavia Ministry watch list.

Ch 25: Panic at Durmstrang Institue.

Things were normal when the students came back for the half term and class continued as normal.

The Headmaster, had immediately informed the Ministry of the Magic, concerning the contract that Albus Dumbledore had apparently found.

To his horror, the Ministry found another copy of the contract in the previous Durmstrang files.

The reason why nobody was alerted to this binding contract, was because nobody had thought a mad man who sat on the throne of a Headmaster, would actually use it.

After all, who would want to start up a Tournament that had never had a winner ever since it was created and every participant who joined in died?

The Contract stated, that even if they didn't want to, they still had to compete and fulfil certain conditions which the Ministry were racking their brain over, on how to tip toe around.

Albus Dumbledore, for activating such a contract was put on their watch list and the Ministry was determined to do everything they could, to see that the students were the furthest thing away from this man.

The parents of the students weren't contacted until the weeks leading up the Summer holidays and as expected there was a huge uproar, every major paper that had been given permission, described in graphic detail how the Headmaster of Hogwarts was forcing their children, to risk their lives in a deadly competition just for a chunk of metal, honour and a little bit of cash.

An event that would hit Hogwarts hard in the coming year.

So, the Headmaster waited into a couple of days before the Summer Holidays, to tell the students everything.

#Dinner#

Harry and the students couldn't help but notice the heavy atmosphere in the room as they came in to have their lunch.

They had just finished coming from Occlumency class together, with a very nice teacher, who was teaching them how to build their mind defences through meditation and books she recommended.

At first the class wasn't that popular but the moment everybody else realised how many wizards in the world could actually control them through their mind's, it exploded in popularity and more than one teacher had to step in to help because of the increasing number of students.

Each staff member, that was usual smiling at the dinner table, were either super tense or had a frown on their face.

What could have happened to cause such an atmosphere?

And couldn't the Ministry fix it?

Harry and the rest of the students, had been enjoying being under a competent Ministry of Magic, and know they weren't no push over.

However, the Staff didn't say anything.

They seemed to want them all to fill their stomachs before dropping the bombshell.

So, dinner was slightly awkward since some of the students had caught the unease in the air.

An hour later, they were all well fed and ready to head back to the room's, when the Headmaster suddenly got up and got everybody attention through a simple light spell.

The man looked grave.

"Can I have everybody attention please?" Angus McGillivary said, speaking in his native tongue as everybody turned to look at him, they all had enough time with the translation spell to know what he was saying."I regret to inform you all, that soon, our school will be venturing to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, around the 31st of October, along with another school called 'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic'."

Everybody was filled with surprise.

They were all going to England?

But more importantly, they were going to mix with schools from different parts of the world.

Some of the students celebrated, who didn't want to see their magical counterparts?

But those like Harry who picked up the word 'Regret' was silent.

Didn't that mean, this was a bad thing?

"Headmaster, why are we going to England?" Said a clever six-year, girl, getting everybody attention.

If this was almost a year ago, nobody would have dared voice such a question towards the Headmaster at Dinner.

This just showed how much the school had really changed since then.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts has proposed that all three school will take part in a Tournament. The Tournament is called 'The Triwizard Tournament'" Angus said, getting gasps from some students while the rest looked confused. "Now, can anybody tell me what the Triwizard Tournament is, for those who don't know what it is?"

Harry saw what the man was doing.

He was trying to get them to think for themselves so that they could understand on a personal level.

Harry felt sweat drip down from his forehead, he suddenly remembered a certain book he had gotten out of the library which he found interesting because it described the barbaric events of the past.

There was a whole chapter dedicated to the Tournament alone.

Did Albus Dumbledore, really bring such a Tournament back to life?

This time a fourth-year boy said, also sweating a bit. "The Triwizard Tournament, was a Tournament that was shut down hundreds of years ago. Because, what was originally meant to be friendly competition between three of the top schools at that time, had become bloody. Those who entered, never finished the Tournament because they had been killed trying to complete the task's"

.

.

.

There was a long pregnant silence, which was only broken by the Headmaster saying.

"That is correct"

The students were in an uproar.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" One student screamed, he hadn't confessed to his crush yet!

"Please tell me, this is so kind of a Joke" One student who was female said, she was too young and pretty to die!

Even Pan and Pin were sweating, they didn't want to die.

They didn't want to live in a world without each other!

"Surely the Ministry is doing something to stop this?" Harry voice rung out, making them all look at him, since he was one of the very few who hadn't gone completely mad from fear.

Harry had faith in the Ministry and his father.

There was no way, his father would allow this to happen.

"Officially, we have declined the invitation" Angus said, smiling at Harry while the rest signed in relief.

Let those crazy people go and die, don't drag them along with them.

"However, the Headmaster of Hogwarts has found a Magical binding contract and has activated the clause, forcing Durmstrang to compete" Angus said, dropping another bomb shell.

Even the first year's know about how terrible a magically binding contract can be.

"And what if we don't?" One student said, feeling a terrible feeling in his gut.

"We will, all lose our magic" Angus said, shocking the school full of students.

"WHAT!" One fat boy yelled, pretty much summing up everybody's feeling. "So, if we compete we die and if we don't, we lose our magic!"

For a Magic person to lose their magic, was the same as somebody killing a hundred copies of themselves.

Those who were in first years who had only just recently found out they could do Magic were probably the most shaken of all.

So, it was basically compete and die or say no and lose, something that every child dreamed of having!?

Where was their option three!?

"F*UCK THE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS!" Suddenly one students said, starting a rally of cursing.

"WHY HASN'T THAT MAN BEEN ARRESTED YET!?" Another student said.

At the same time, back in England, Albus Dumbledore felt a chill run down his spine.

Was it cold in here?

"Everybody, please calm down" Angus said, his voice booming through the hall. "The school has contact the Ministry and they've come up with ways to get around the Contract while fulfil the requirements. I can promise you, that none of the students here will be forced to compete in the tournament, unless you put your name in the cup and your guardian yes."

Everybody was silent, as they all looked at each other.

Who here was crazy enough to put their name in a cup that opened up the path to their deaths?

Harry suddenly had a terrible sinking feeling.

He wasn't insane enough to put his name into the cup but who did know, would want to do so?

Was the man so desperate now, that he wanted to kill him?

But what was the point of that, when his father wrath would come down the man's head the moment he died?

Than why did he want him to compete?

Harry know he would have to talk to his father tonight.

He didn't want to compete in a bloody Tournament.

He wanted to live!

"Now, your parents have been informed" Angus said, not really surprising really. "And we advise you all to read up on what the Tournament is and the laws surrounding it, this Summer. "

He had only had one call with the man, and he already know that Albus Dumbledore would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, he wouldn't put it past the man to make up the rules as he want along.

Wasn't it better for all them to be notified on what he can and can't do so that the Head Master couldn't use their ignorance against them?

After that, the atmosphere at Durmstrang could only be described as mellow, there was no buzz of excitement for the Summer holidays, because everybody was nervous.

Even though they were assured that nobody would compete, they couldn't help but be nervous.

Eventually their parents came to get them and those who didn't, made their way home themselves.

"Harry, I promise you. You will never compete in that Tournament" His father said at the Port. "I will not allow it."

 _He only realise now how foolish he was in thinking, he could change fate so easily._

And scene!

Next chapter, it Halloween and Hogwarts opens its doors to two foreign schools. Harry's appearance catch's a lot of eyes and not just the Potter's. Albus Dumbledore victory is short lived when it becomes clear Durmstrang is determined to distance themselves from the Tournament. Review/fav and follow!


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: Merry Christmas.

Enjoy!

Hogwarts was in an uproar.

Just moments ago, they had just found out that the school would be hosting a tournament which involved two other schools.

Dumbledore ignored the shocked looks on his teachers face, because they just finding out the same time the students did.

And before any of them could voice out any protest's, it was already too late.

Literally, a minute later, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic strolled in, aweing the students of Hogwarts while they went to find their seat, the magical hall had been expanded at least a dozen times for two schools to be housed, it also helped that both of them wasn't as huge as Hogwarts.

Already several male Hogwarts students were picking out the ladies they liked from Beauxbatons Academy including Jamus Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who seemed to have gotten 'rounder' over the holiday's instead of more 'evened' out.

The fat from his face, made several of them look away in disgust.

But he wasn't worried.

Soon they would find out, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and wouldn't be able to get enough of him.

Now it was time for Durmstrang Institue to make an appearance.

"Now our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang!" Albus said, like the grand master of his own show.

Everybody turned waiting to see how the school would top Beauxbaton grand entrance and soon wizards dressed in the Durmstrang school uniform appeared.

But they did nothing.

Ch 26: The beginning of the Tournament

Durmstang Institue did nothing as they want to their corner of the hall.

Not a single person was smiling.

Not a single person even attempted to entertain those around him.

None of the students in the hall even recognised any staff member and Igor Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen.

It was honestly like watching a group of criminals finally getting some fresh air only to be sent back into their prison cells, moments later.

The other schools couldn't help but frown because of the mood around the third school.

"I heard that Dumstrang is crawling with Death Eater's" Ronald Weasley said "No wonder, nobody is bothering to smile"

It seemed he lost a few brain cells over the Summer Holidays.

They all waited for the 'Dumstrang Train of Gloom' to stop, in the middle of the mass was a boy who certainly got the high and mighty British Purebloods attention.

The boy looked no younger than 13 and yet his appearance was outstanding.

His short black hair was combed back, his steel green eyes were piercing and he wore the quality of uniform only a few in the large crowd were sporting.

He was the very imagine of a defined gentleman.

That person was Harold Xander Felix.

At the appearance of this boy, in an instant those girls who had made it their missing in life to be the wife of the 'Boy Who Lived' gave the other boy a second look and was likely what they saw.

Even Ginny, Ron sister was, who was known for her advances toward the Boy-Who-Lived, was opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out, before realising what she was doing and turning around with a blush.

While also continuing to sneak secret glances at the boy.

And she wasn't the only one doing so as well.

Several girls even if they had boyfriends were giving Harry very 'generous' looks, wondering if he was bagged yet.

Even Draco Malfoy who tormented Jamus Potter was momentarily speechless, his father had practically hammered into him how to recognise a 'High Class' person and the boy was currently screaming High Class.

His father would surely want him to befriend this person.

He was very sure this boy was a Pureblood.

Lily Potter and James Potter almost collapsed from the shock of seeing a mini 'Xander Felix'.

Than they remembered that the child they had disowned, want with that man, only never to be seen again.

Until now.

 _HARRY!?_ They both thought, shocked to not only see him look so well but he was extruding a more elegant aura more than their favourite child did!

Harry sat down at a random seat, his friends automatically surrounded him like barrier.

Meanwhile the Headmaster Angus McGillivary, introduced himself as the 'Substitute Headmaster' to Albus and the other's, coming up with the prepared lie, that the 'Headmaster' suddenly went missing so he was asked to step in by the Ministry.

Than the silent Dining Hall saw a shocking site, two Phoenix's flew into the hall.

One bird that everybody know was Fawk's, Dumbledore bird appeared but the second bird was truly shocking as it left a trail of fire and ice, it's skin seemed to have been split between the two elements.

She was beautiful.

Nobody was more surprised than Albus Dumbledore was to see the appearance of this bird who ended up circling the whole hall with Fawkes before finding a place to rest near the much-extended Teachers table.

"Fawkes. Since when did you get a new friend?" Albus said, almost salivated at the thought of him owning two Phoenix's.

Nobody in the whole of History, has ever owned two Phoenix's and never one, that possessed two attributes.

His fame would shoot through the roof, becoming even more famous abroad.

If he could just get it to bond with him...

But when he went to touch the bird, he was in for a shock.

The bird took one look at his hand and gave him a look as if she was looking at trash.

Everybody in the Hall clearly saw it and many students gasped.

Students and Staff member who supported the Dark Lord, smiled.

Other's gave looks of disapproval.

And others who just didn't like the man, like Severus Snape, managed to disguise their suddenly laughter, by pretending to choke on his food as the Bird snubbed off the shocked aged Wizards hand and flow towards the Durmstrang section.

And to add further insult to injury, the bird landed on the most, stand out person from Durmstrang, shoulder and rubbed her neck against his neck in a loving manner.

That person was none other than Harry.

It was obvious to everybody who saw it, that this bird was already claimed by this young lad.

How did the Headmaster not know that the bird was already bonded?

If it wasn't for Albus years of practise, his face would have surely become red like a tomato from the embarrassment, as he sat down with a cough.

Severus Snape and many others were looking forward to reviewing this memory later, of course he didn't dare say any of his thoughts out loud, as they all tucked into their food, sneaking glances at the boy who was eating more elegantly than everybody with a Phoenix's on his shoulders.

It would be a lie if Harry said, he didn't feel Albus Dumbledore twinkling eyes trying to creepily drill a hole in the back of his head.

No doubt the man was wondering how he got a Phoenix's and if he, could trick him to part with her.

However, none of his friends began to eating until Harry Pendent determined there was nothing in the food in front of them, which meant it was a safe for them to eat after learning their lesson.

In one hand, Harry was eating his food but in the other hand, he was grabbing a bowl and filling it with Viva favourite food to eat.

"Professor Dumbledore" Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxtons said with a heavy French accent. "My Houses, have travelled a long way. They will need to attending to"

"Don't worry Madam Maxime" Albus said, of course he had provided accommodation. "Our gatekeeper Hagrid is more than capable of seeing to them, that goes for Dumstrang too. I've provide accommodation for both of you"

"Actually, Mr Dumbledore" Angus McGilligvary spoke up in his own Scottish accent. "Durmstrang already has made accommodation while we stay in England."

"What?" Albus said, before his eyes a part of his plan was in flames with that simple sentence.

"Because of certain rules we are bound by, the whole school has to be here today and to the days until our Champion is chosen" Angus said, "But after that, Durmstrang has no obligation to be here as a whole. Students will be sent home while being provided with Crystal to view each task and cheer for their Champion. If they wish to be here in person, they are allowed to so."

"Y-You carn't!" Albus began.

"I carnt **what** , Mr Dumbledore?" Angus voice cut through him like a knife through him. "Do you intend for a minor to come and watch a student who aren't that much older than them to die? Or do you intend to bend the rules so a child who isn't even 17 to compete?"

Several Hogwarts students were looking at each other, grabbing on to this new piece of information.

What, they had to be 17 to compete?

Then why the hell was most of the school here then!?

Both James and Lily seemed to be breathing in relief.

They were confident that Jamus wasn't stupid enough to want to enter into the Tournament.

After all, they all had one Heir, if something happened to Jamus, then the Potter family was finished.

 _How!?_ Albus cursed inwardly, for some reason the board of Governers had been breathing down his neck about this tournament, that they weren't supposed to know about until it had already begun when it was too late.

Seeing that the cup was already in the school, Albus found himself in front of very stern faces, which told him, only students who were legally adults by the law will be allowed to join in.

Nobody wanted to see their own kid, who hadn't even developed hair beyond their head, to be in such a tournament.

Of course, he had only nodded while vowing to keep it a secret from everybody else.

Clearly somebody had leaked it out or it was the person who had reported him to the Board.

For some reason, Albus could see a pair of Steel grey eyes watching his every move and that made him sweat.

Why did it feel like Xander Felix had him at Wand point?

Anyway, he couldn't allow Harry to go home!

He had to stay at Hogwarts where he could watch him and compete!

"O-Of course not" Albus said, "But at least let some of the students stay to watch the Tournament"

But the man just merely took a cup to his lips and said no more, making him sweat even more.

So Albus, decided to grab some control back with a speech he hoped would light the fire in Durmstrang none existent fighting spirit, so they would all stay here.

"Attention Please!" He said, getting up and addressing all three schools. "I would like to say a few words"

The hall quietens down.

He then put on a heroic air and said." Eternal Glory"

He had no idea, how many of the Durmstrang students and staff were rolling their eyes at that one phrase.

"That is what awaits the Student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament but to do this, that student must survive three task's" He continued not seeing how a lot of Durmstrang reacted to the word 'Survive' while the other two schools glossed over it or did not think much of it. "Three. Extremely. Dangerous. Tasks."

"Wicked" Both the Weasley Twins said.

"Whoever enters, wants to die." Both Ping and Pong said, at the same time as the Weasleys.

They both cleared heard each other because they both sides turned to face each other.

Twins to Twins.

There was a legend in Hogwarts about a group of pranksters meeting another group of pranksters.

They would either hate each other at first sight or...

For some reason a lot of the students around the two sets of Twins saw the image of two Demon King shaking hands in partnership behind them, which made many shudders at the sight of.

That wasn't good right?

"For this reason, the Ministry has deemed fit to impose a new rule" Albus said, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible, there was no way to hide it now. "To explain all this, we have the head of Internation Corporation Mr Bartemius Crouch"

Several students of Durmstrang grew pale when they heard that name.

And who could blame them?

Those students had clearly read the book on the known British Death and the Crimes recently that would never be allowed in Britain.

This man was supposed to have a son who was a Death Eater who had apparently died, but what was more questionable was that no investigation done on how he died because from what they read he was pretty young.

In the Scandinavia prison, they would have several tests per week, just to make sure the person behind the bars hadn't escaped or another person wasn't impersonating the convicted criminal, allowing them to escape.

The British Ministry did none of that.

How did they even know that the man in front of there, wasn't the criminal in disguise or really a Death Eater?

He was wearing pretty long sleeves, enough to hide any dark mark.

Then suddenly the castle turned ominous and like highly trained staff they were, all the Durmstrang staff drew their wands and cast a spell on the source.

Eliminating a certain man's grand entrance and making the staff and students from the other schools impressed.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt another creepy gaze join Albus Dumbledore.

He turned around to find an old man, with a magical eye walking with a limp.

"Nice to see you, Alaster" Albus said, shaking the man hand.

 _Why do all the adults at Hogwarts either look crazy or terrible?_ Harry couldn't help but notice the lack of grooming amongst the Hogwarts staff.

Only a few actually looked qualified enough to teach.

And this was the school he had been excited to go to once upon a time?

He felt like he dodged a bullet.

And what was even more creepy was that one the Teachers was actually sniffing him, because he was looking his way and his nose was moving in an irregular way.

What the hell?

He remembered reading a book on magical beast's and his instincts told him, this person should not be in a school full of children.

The smell of both Potters had long disappeared but the instincts of a Wolf will never go away.

The wolf inside Remus Lupin could tell that Harry was the child it had been tasked to protect all those years ago.

But why did he have an unfamiliar face that he couldn't see through and why was he at Durmstrang Institute of all places?

Shouldn't he be at Hogwarts with his brother?

 _In fact, when was the last time he had seen Harry?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Durmstrang Institue spends the night, far away from the Forbidden Forest and Harry brings joy to the Teaching staff at Hogwarts who have to put up with Jamus Potter, so much so they wish he was a student at Hogwarts. Review/fav and follow!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Despite Albus Dumbledore urging and trying to discover where they were staying, every person at Durmstrang Institute all Port keyed away, as soon as they finished eating, catching everybody off guard.

They stayed in a Muggle hotel, that was run by Squibles.

There was no way, Albus would have guessed where they were staying because it was in the muggle world which he barely goes to.

But because they were in a country practically ruled by Albus Dumbledore, none of them dared to use magic in case it could be tracked down by the crazy man.

And sadly, their worry was right.

Albus Dumbledore spent the whole night looking at a certain instrument in his office, it was tied to multiple places all over Britain, it was the reason why he could find children who could do magic so quickly.

But a massive amount of magic being performed in a certain place never showed up.

In that same night, he was got a visit from both Harry's former parents.

Lily Potter, was shocked at the appear of her child who she hadn't thought of in years and couldn't help but be shocked by how impressive he looked, compared to her round son.

James was horrified at the sight of one of his children becoming a mini Xander Felix and hoped he stayed the hell away from his son.

What was surprising of all was that Remus had come to him, asking why his grandson not only looked completely different but he smelled different to.

Under his piercing gaze, who was brave enough to tell him that Harry had been exiled, years ago, from the House of Potter by his own parents?

This is where Albus Dumbledore perfected skill of tip toing around the truth really shined, leaving the man just enough information to leave him satisfied, while not telling him the entire truth.

When morning came, Albus had nothing to smile about even when Durmstrang Institute appeared just as quickly as they left.

He was starting to fear for his plan, it was the day, that the goblet was supposed to pick out who would compete and yet he still had no idea what Harry new name was.

He tried to put the name 'Harold James Potter' in the cup, and it spat it back out, like it was laughing at him.

Harold James Potter hadn't existed for 7 years, it was obvious to him that the man, who had him by the neck, had magically changed, his name instead of a simple name change.

Harry name had long since disappeared on the Hogwarts register.

To think the man would go so far as to change Harry's very magical core.

If he couldn't get his name, he couldn't tie him here.

Today, with all three school's forced to mix in with each other, he would get that name.

Well, that's what he hoped.

BOOM!

He stood up in alarm.

What Xander Felix feared had begun.

A Prank War, between the Weasley Twins and the Gray Twins had begun.

Thus, began the biggest headache that Albus will ever have to date.

Ch 27: Harry or Jamus, there was no contest.

"You guys are terrible" Carla said, trying not laugh. "How can you pull of a prank when we've barely been in the castle for five minutes."

Everybody was staring at a crowd of panicking students who was stuck together and painted orange, trying to break free, Hogwarts staff were shocking when it came to actually showing up and fixing the issue on the spot.

When a Hogwarts staff finally arrived after more than enough people had seen them, everybody affected, was told to go the hospital wing to get unstuck.

Are you serious?

Both Beauxbatons and Dumstrang students instantly one upped the Hogwarts students by using their wands to unstick themselves and clean their clothes.

In Dumstrang, such a charm was taught in the first month of first year because it was one of the starter charms, just to ease the students into the world of magic.

In Beauxbatons, it was a similar thing.

The Hogwarts students did not know it.

Words could not describe the embarrassment when it became clear that the Hogwarts students stuck, only know the cleaning charm and not the charm to get them unstuck.

It did not look good for the quality of teaching at Hogwarts, luckily the teachers were good enough to flee from the scene with what little dignity they had.

"It seems. It would be much easier. To prank these people, my brother" Ping said, in an over the top Anime voice.

"Yes, my brother." Pang said, joining him. "Hogwarts, hasn't seen nothing yet. AH. HA."

They both laughed in a weird way, making those around them sweat drop until they saw all the Durmstrang teachers looking their way suspiciously.

Suddenly both of them acted like they had nothing wrong which which made them even more suspicious.

Harry friends were positioned around him like a shield, he shook his head as they walked passed what used to be a choas scene.

"Som Harry, which class do you want to go into first?" Eva said, next to Harry, a beautiful hairclip was in her hair which Harry thought looked good on her and when he voiced it out, she blushed for some reason and both Ping and Pong smiled behind him like devils.

They didn't have normal classes to day so the teachers encouraged them to see what Hogwarts teaching was like.

Of course, they all had to be grouped together and have their mind shields up when walking around.

Who would feel safe in a house in the middle of a dangerous magical forest?

"I'm actually interested in Alastar Moody classroom" Harry said, making them look at him in surprise. "I read that he is an old war hero, so he must have some really cool spells to teach, if they got him" as for the Hogwarts staff, Harry expectations had been lowered a lot, because of what just happened.

They asked around for Moody classroom and heard quiet the commotion coming from it which made them draw in closer, when they looked in, they couldn't believe their eyes.

An enlarged clearly very dangerous Spider was being let loose on any student in the room, controlled by an illegal curse from the so-called 'War Hero'.

Many students were laughing, too stupid to know, if that Spider did end up biting, there would be a dead student on the floor.

Harry and the group made a sharp U turn, heading in the other direction as fast as possible, of course other students saw this and wondered why, having their own peep in only to turn pale at the sight of Moody using an unforgivable on none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.

That couldn't be legal.

News spread around about what the man was doing, it was shocking that the person representing the British Ministry actually did not care, even though there were many people who witness him preforming the curse.

Despite the dozens of Complaints, Albus Dumbledore assured the idiot Minister that everything was fine, only waving the concerns off, lowering his image in the eyes of the international students.

Albus had forgotten or didn't think that Harry, would go over his head and complain to the one person who didn't need his permission to throw the man in Jail.

His Father.

The man masquerading as 'Alaster Moody' did not know that continuing to stay at Hogwarts had sealed his fate.

Harry instead found himself in a much, safer, looking charms classroom, taught by Professor Potter.

Harry was actually shocked to see nobody had bothered to expend the room because of the extra students and she clearly needed several helpers.

Lily Potter eyes immediately found his own, when he walked in but Harry didn't show even any sign that he even know her beyond being a teacher, which gave her a strange sense of feeling hurt which she buried to continue Teaching.

But when it was time to try out the charms she had demonstrated, she almost fainted when Harry took out, not one but **two** wands!

What was simply a charm to lift a book in the air had turned into all the furniture, things and even people, lifting in the air by Harry's magic power alone.

More than person looked Harry's way in shock.

This was all done by one person!?

For those who attended Hogwarts, Harry had just put the Boy-Who-Lived to shame.

Harry had no idea that Jamus had tried the same charm a week before and only managed to lift the book and his own desk.

That itself was impressive.

Dumstrang students, especially those in Harry's year were used to his heaven defying magic power, but everybody else, certainly wasn't.

It was only a matter of time before Albus was given the mental slap of his life, finding out Harry was apparently more powerful than his 'Golden Boy'.

If he found out Harry was holding back, he would have fainted from anger.

Lily didn't look happy that Harry just shamed her only child.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only charm, Harry shamed Jamus in.

No matter what charm Harry learnt, he did it at least 10 times better than what Jamus recorder was.

Under so many eyes from those from Hogwarts, who amongst them could say Harry was inferior to Jamus in terms of Magic power?

By the end of Harry's first class, rumours floated around that the Felix Heir just broke all of the Boy-Who-Lived, charm records, pathetically easily.

Harry went to see what 'Care of Magical Creature' was all about.

He did not expect to see a giant man lead a group of students into the forest that shouldn't be anywhere near a school in the first place.

Those international students who were in the group, had the exact same thought as Harry when they realised they were going into the highly dangerous forest, making them do a U-Turn.

A Teacher was actually trying to get them killed!

The international students complained to Albus Dumbledore about Rubeus Hagrid, but the man just waved it off and told them Hagrid was completely harmless.

His argument further destroyed his image, when it was revealed that the class went to meet a Hippogriff, who injured a student who had apparently had no protection against them.

Why was this man in a school?

Many international students thought, giving the gaint a wide breath at the sight of him.

Herbology was something that was a lot less dangerous but was dangerous, Harry won the teacher with his attitude to learn, but even he couldn't keep a smile when they all realised the teacher expected a bunch of 12-13 year old, to handle a planet that should be years beyond them.

With almost no protection.

A plant almost melted a child face off a good 10 minutes in, because they weren't careful enough handling the planet.

None of them would be surprised if the child would develop an extreme fear of plants.

In the end, many smart people like Hary, just levitated their planet, keeping a safe distance and they fired spell after spell at it, to cut it open, just good enough to not destroy the planet.

The teacher praised their actions while Hary and many others couldn't help but feel sick and look at the man like he was a lunatic.

This was what Hogwarts students go through?

History of Magic, was incredibly boring, many of the international students were shocked to see Hogwarts student bring pillows to class.

It only took them ten minutes of listening, to regret not bring their own.

Harry only listened for half an hour before switching off.

Did nobody ever tell the Ghost, there was History after he had died?

Why was that Ghost even here?

Harry shuddered wondering how the 'History of Magic' exam results were at like at this school.

He was suddenly grateful for his.

When Class was over, lots of people dragged their feet out of the class, like they were Zombie's.

When Harry popped into Potions, it was the first time he had been in a class that the Boy-Who-Lived was in.

Of course, Jamus Potter had noticed him when he came in.

The rumours of Harry being magically stronger then him had reached his ears and of course he wasn't happy about it.

Who would have thought, he would be given such an opportunity to shame this Fraud, in front of so many people?

Professor Snape came in, reminding Harry largely of Darth Vader with his black cloak and intimidating air.

Snape sneered at the group of children, especially when he saw Jamus Potter, he just had a bad day being forced to clean up one of the Weasley Twins Pranks and some other students own.

He fully intended to take out his bad mood on Jamus Potter.

"MR POTTER!" The man bellowed.

"Yes." Jamus said, ready to show off.

"What Potion do you need three fairy wings, Morning dew and fresh rose for?" Snape asked.

"ur..." Jamus mind want blank, he hadn't studied at all.

He was an idiot.

Snape sneered and said. "I guess Mr Potter still does not realise how important Potions is. Your name and blood can only get you so far in life, Mr Potter."

Jamus grinded his teeth in irritation.

His only hope was that he could take 'Mr Perfect' down with him.

"Well, can anybody answer my question?" Snape said, maybe some international students would be able to do it, he acted like he didn't see Hermione Granger hand.

He personally despised that girl.

He was surprised to see the most composed looking teenager in the class put his hand up.

"And your name is?" Snape said.

"Harold Felix, sir" Harry said, "But my friends call me Harry"

Snape eyes went wide.

Felix?

As in the man who had pretty much taken over Britain, causing endless annoyances to Albus Dumbledore?

He liked that man even though he never saw him in person.

"Well, Mr Felix" Snape said, "Can you answer my question?"

Harry was suddenly aware of a certain girl with bushy brown hair giving him a 'come to me for help' look, making him raise an eyebrow in distaste.

He ignored her and said.

"The Answer is Beautification Potion" Harry said, answering perfectly. "All the ingredients listed are used to make the Potion, although there are some ingredients missing"

Did he just...

Jamus Potter and many others were waiting for Snape to blow up, at being told he forgot a few ingredient's inside a potion.

Instead Snape eyebrow shot up and said, to humour him. "And what ingredients would that be?"

Harry said fearless.

"Dried Lady's Mantle, A lock of Unicorn Hair and Powered Ginger Root"

Snape was stunned and said. "And how do you know that?"

"I've been helping my Father Brewed Potions for as long as I can remember. I've even brewed the Potion several times."

And then something crazy happened.

 **Severus Snape smiled.**

Lots of Hogwarts students had to rub their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating.

"Well. Welcome to the Class, Mr Felix" Snape said, still smiling. "It's a shame you're not a Hogwarts student, I might have even taken you as an apprentice, just on knowledge alone" Before the rest of the room.

"Mr Felix is correct. I want you learn to learn from him."

.

.

Silence.

One by one, the Hogwarts students turned to Jamus Potter who looked absolutely green.

He looked like he had just eating a frog.

Not only did lose in the magic department but also knowledge as well.

 _Was there no bigger blow to his ego?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the names come out of Cup and it doesn't go quiet as Albus Dumbledore and 'Moody' hoped it would, trying to get Harry to compete. Review/fav and follow!


	28. Chapter 28

Author Note: Well, two chapters in one day. I'm on fire!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The looks on the international students faces as they poured into big hall was less then glowing.

The Hogwarts teaching staff couldn't help but notice, barely anybody was smiling.

A shocking contrast to what they were like, when they came into the castle in the morning, now they all had a look of defeat in their eyes and some students were even eyeing certain Hogwarts staff with fear.

The majority of the students couldn't wait to get out of here or were dreaded being forced to stay here, suddenly the idea of winning a Tournament against 3 other school, did not look so appealing anymore.

But the show must go on.

"NOW THE MOMENT, YOU'VE ALL BE WAITING FOR!" Albus Dumbledore said, as they all sat down. "THE CHAMPION SELECTION!" And with an action he thought would impress everybody around him but in reality, made him look like an idiot in the eyes of Durmstrang, he stretched his hand out and spun it across the room until he got the Goblet of Fire.

For some awkward moments the Goblet didn't do anything until he stepped back and the fire suddenly turn blue, spitting out a piece of paper with a name on it towards Albus.

Albus unravelled it and said out loud. "THE DURMSTRANG CHAMPION IS VIKTOR KRUM!"

In another universe, the Quidditch star would be celebrating and getting congratulation from those around him, but in this universe the star became deathly pale and nobody dared to congratulate him.

The boy had no choice but to go up, shaking Albus hand against his free will and go to the Champion's room.

Those who saw him go, swore to themselves that they would find a way to get him out of there.

Then the fire turned red again and another name popped out.

"FLEUR DELACOUR!" Albus yelled, this time, the name was received with congratulations by the Beauxbatons students, who clearly hadn't read the history of the Tournament they were congratulating her getting into.

The young girl got up with all smiles and shook Albus hand before going to the Champion room.

Basically, her death.

The third name came out of the fire and Albus grabbed it.

He read.

"THE HOGWARTS CHAMPION. CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The boy looked like it was the proudest day of his life, everybody around him gave him a huge round of appaulse in the loudest way.

He was beaming as he got up and shook Albu Dumbledore hand before being sent on his way.

But the Hogwarts students weren't finished, they got up and began to clap louder, oblivious to the fact Durmstrang was looking at them like they all need to be checked into a mental hospital.

Did they honestly not know that, that guy was most likely going to die, in this tournament?

"SILENCE!" Albus bellowed, getting them to sit down. "WE NOW HAVE OUR FINAL THREE CHAMPIONS" making sure, they all heard each word clearly as he drew to the climax of his show.

"But in the end" He said, calmly, walking forward with a considering air around him. "Only one will go down in History and be the Champion of all Champions."

A chair was put up for him.

"This Vessel of Victory" He said, turning around dramatically and pointing.

"THE TRI-WIZARD!"

The cup that students died for, was unrevealed and looked stunning.

It was then that the Goblet started acting up, which those behind him couldn't help but notice, causing him to turn around and look at it in 'shock'.

He moved closer as the fire turned a blinding red, making him cover his eyes.

Two pieces of Paper shot out of the fire and Albus caught both of them.

Looking over them in stuness.

"Jamus Siruis Potter and Harold Felix" He mumbled before turning swiftly around and yelling.

"JAMUS SIRUIS POTTER AND HAROLD FELIX!"

Check and Mate.

Ch 28: The chess game

The two names echoed like thunder through the room.

The hall burst into uproar, Hagrid shook his head in disbelief.

They were both too young.

"JAMES SIRUIS POTTER AND HAROLD FELIX!" Albus yelled again but a bit more aggressively.

Jamus Potter was stunned as he was pulled up onto his feet, pretty much dead on his feet as he want to meet Albus, meanwhile everybody at Durmstrang want to look at Harry, who hadn't moved an inch.

Maybe he was too shocked.

Jamus, suddenly realised what was happening to him and that this actually, be a good thing for him, making him smile as he went to the Champion's room.

"Mr Felix, why haven't you come up yet?" Albus said, stunned to find the boy was now eating.

Harry turned around to Albus with a clearly surprised look on his face.

"Me?" He said.

"Yes, you" Albus said, "Harold Felix is your name, correct?"

He believed that Harry had fallen into a Magical Contract with loopholes he would obviously not tell him about.

"Oh, you mean that name?" Harry said, eating some more. "That was just a name my father told me to give out, when introducing myself."

His response was like a sharp slap across Albus face and it wasn't just him who was feeling the sting, the Fake Moody was too.

His master, had told him to put the boy's name in there because of rumours, that he could be more Powerful than the Boy-Who-lived, together he could us him as a backup in case something happened in the ritual.

Of course, he would let the boy die after he signed away his birth right and handed Britain completely to him.

And now, those plans seemed to be getting scrapped.

"What?" Albus said.

"My father, know that anybody could bind me if I gave out my real name, so he told me, to give out a name I could use often but should not reguard as my real name. So, this Goblet cannot bind me." Harry said, even his friends did not know his real name, they only heard it in his birthday song every year but who would remember that name for a whole year, when he used the other, so frequently?

Several students looked surprised, some even began to take notes.

Albus was suddenly aware that he wasn't on land but on a sinking ship.

He had to quickly get back on land.

"But, you put the paper in the cup so that mean's your bound" Albus lied, smoothly.

"Are you willing to bet on your magic that I'm bound?" Harry said.

And Albus was mysteriously silent.

"My father requested a copy of the contract, when the Tournament was created" Harry said, making the Durmstrang Headmaster eyes go wide.

So that's why Lord Felix requested to look at it, from him.

"I remember reading that unless I put my name in myself, **willing** and it's actually my true name, there is no contract between me and the Goblet, and thus nobody can make me compete. So why don't we make an oath?" Harry said, knowing that this was news that Viktor Krum would run back to his seat in joy if he heard.

Check and Mate.

Of course, Albus couldn't do it, doing it would only make him loose his magic, making him look like a fool.

But he still had some pieces standing.

"But even if you don't want to do it, doesn't the cup, the title and money interest you?" Albus said, to those who were smarter, it was like watching both Albus and Harry in a game of chess with words as their weapons.

"Albus Dumbledore. We both know a 1000 galleons, is nothing but pocket money for me" Harry said, resambling his father far too much for Albus liking, the Hogwarts staff and student gasped that a student called the Headmaster his name. "The title and glory. You can keep it. One day, I will inherit all of Britain and take my father's place"

Many students began to mumble, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

The Knowledge that Xander Felix had ruled Britain for almost a decade, was only know to the higher tiar of society and those who had connection, it wasn't something a student with no powerful backing would know about.

"So, I think you need to choose another Durmstrang champion because I'm sure Viktor Krum doesn't want the title" He said, and he was right, Viktor had just poked his head through the gap and heard half of it.

Nobody would have thought somebody so popular could get back to his seat so fast.

He could do this, because he simply didn't put his name in the cup.

He wasn't suicidal enough to end his own life.

Albus was now sweating, the situation was now out of control and yet somebody from Durmstrang had to be picked.

Butthe only problem was, nobody from Durmstrang actually want near the Goblet of Fire, causing him to write their names down himself, from the register provided to him.

And then it got a whole lot worse.

Suddenly the door burst open, and in came a woman who had certain people nerves at the sight of.

Amelia Susan Bones.

And she was flanked with Aurors.

This was not a good combination.

"Amelia. What are you doing here?" Cornelius Oswald Fudge said, smiling to keep face in front of the international schools. "Couldn't you have caught me at a better time"

"Oh. Can it, Conelius" Amelia said.

It was like somebody had slapped the man across the face.

Then she snapped her fingers and before anybody know what was happening, a body bind was being cast on the fake Moody who had been trying to escape without anybody noticing.

He was then stunned.

"What is the meaning of this!" Albus said, as all the teachers were up and alert.

That was his long-time friend, they were put into a body bind.

"Isn't it obvious that we are arresting Alastar Moody on the account of using one of the three Unforgivable on a student" Amelia said.

Harry had called his Father in the afternoon.

The man worked fast.

"I NEVER SIGHED FOR THIS!" Cornelius Fudge said, turning red.

"You didn't have to" Amelia said, coolly. "Our orders came from somebody above you."

Fudge face drained...

The only person above him in terms of Authority was...

A dark-skinned man came to mind.

The Aurors went to take the stunned 'Moody' away.

"I think there has been some kind of mistake." Albus said, "I know my friend and he would never preform such thing on a student" turning on his grandfatherly charm.

Unfortunately, she was immune to it.

"Is that so?" Amelia said, before she asked the room full of students. "Who here has seen Moody cast an unforgivable onto a student? Bear in mind, that we will duplicate your memories for evidence"

Albus was shocked when a good chunk of the whole population rose up and stepped forward.

He was aware that students came to him to complain but he never saw just how many were complaining about the same thing.

"There you have it, Albus." Amelia said, as the Auror began to levitate 'Moody' away. "I'm sure all those students can all find their way to Ministery or a Auror can come pick you up to provide evidence for the case."

"Case?" Albus said, in panic.

"Yes, Case, Albus" Amelia said, "Casting an unforgivable is a crime, so he would naturally be tried. I'm sure, one of the students will tell me who he cast an unforgivable onto and have that person give a statement. Alaster Moody needed a mental evolution years ago. For god sake, Albus. How can you allow somebody who has killed for most of his life near a school of children? What if he ends up killing one of them? Were you going to cover it up, until somebody came looking?"

The slap was back at full force.

"Let's go" Amelia said, as the Auror turned around, ignoring the Minister of Magic.

Meanwhile a certain rat was going into panic mode, it was only a matter of time before the disguise gave away and a man who was supposed to be dead was revealed.

Thing would get very bad for his Master.

Albus looked like he had swallowed a very sour candy, as what he believed was his friend, was being levitated away to most likely a jail cell.

And he was powerless to stop it.

At most, he could do was appeal, to his 'boss' on his friends behave.

It was at that moment, that the fire from goblet turned red and a single paper flew out of it.

Albus no longer had the strength to grab it, so the nearest student took it.

The girl unravelled it and said in a surprisingly loud voice.

"FROM DURMSTRANG! WIGGLE!"

The name echoed through the hall.

Who?

"Who the hell names their child 'Wiggle!" One student said, laughing.

Even the Durmstrang students were confused.

Only a small portion of the staff exactly know who that was.

"Wiggle, isn't a student" Said, the Durmstrang Headmaster. "It's a Kitchen House Elf"

"What?" Somebody said, as if this was a joke.

And everybody else was stunned.

And as if on cue, a house wearing a very old looking shirt appeared.

"Did Wiggle win?" The House Elf said, "Wiggle won!"

 _Albus looked ready to cry._

And scene!

Next chapter, the other Champions don't know how to feel about having a House Elf as a Champion. The Daily Prophet turns what should be an epic competition into a joke. Surprisingly, public favour is on the house elf side and Harry goes home amused. Review/fav and follow!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	30. Chapter 29 is public

[Edit: Sorry guy's I uploaded the wrong thing. Here is the right thing]

The next chapter for this story has now gone public on my 'P.a.t.r.e.o.n' (type this in without the dots) account. Chapter 29 is now completely free to read and there is no need to make an account.

For those who don't know my P.a.t.r.e.o.n username is 'Chachingmel' and the chapter is in one of my posts.


End file.
